Present
by blackrider11
Summary: AU During community service for stealing, Santana meets a blind girl named Brittany, who is currently refusing to get a cornea transplant. Everything changes for both of them. Brittana and Klaine (this comes later) with minor Puck/Quinn, Finn/Rachel. For chapter status check the my profile. Also, rewrite will be done AFTER story is finished. OCs within, plot holes too, fixing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee" that is owned by Fox, of which I hold the opinion that they are good at finding good entertainment but terrible at news. The Manga which this is very very loosely based on is called "Present" and as such I do not own this title. I believe that it can be found in the magazine called Yuri Hime or something (as I stumbled upon it when I was online) and is owned by some person I probably have and will never meet that lives in a country that at the moment is overrun with natural problems.

Hope you enjoy, blackrider11.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

To survive William McKinley High School there are a few unbreakable, unwritten rules to follow. The first: do not piss off Sue Sylvester. The second: if you're lucky to be popular students, Cheerios and Jocks, you rule the school. The third: don't be a loser, or your life will be hell. A forth rule was added just over a year ago. This one was perhaps the most important or second most important rule, depending if you consider Sue a bigger threat, as it could mean life or death for your entire life, socially and physically.

The rule; never under any circumstances mess with Santana Lopez, popular or not, you didn't mess with Satan. There were rumors that said she could get away with just about anything, she _never_ got caught. One said that she did favors for the cheerleading coach who under a deal written in blood watched her back. Another said that she once beat up the badass of the school, Puck. Yet another mentioned that she had earned her nickname "Satan" because of her temper that would leave behind destruction and violence of everything had been in her way. These were the rumors that followed Santana around as she went through school.

Today would go down in history of McKinley High as the Storm of Satan, as Santana stalked out of Figgins's office and down the hallway. The sea of students parted to let her through, as if knowing a tempest that could go off at any second was in their mist. As she neared her locker, some poor nameless kid didn't move fast enough. He was picked up easily by the seething girl and thrown hard into a pack of other students, who all fell over. Seeing this, the students occupying the halls vacated as much as possible, even getting to the point of trying to squish themselves against the lockers to avoid becoming the second casualty. This left a good person and a half between the seething teen and anyone who could be her next victim. Upon arriving at her locker, she punched her neighbor's locker door, denting it, before opening her own. Using the few minutes it took to change out her books to calm down about the whole mess, she sighed.

"Hey babe, you should really watch where you're swinging those things," said a male voice next to her.

"Not now, Puckerman," was the answer as Santana slammed her locker door shut.

"I'm just here to remind you. You. Me. My house. Tonight," said Puck grinning suggestively.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Good, because you owe me big this time."

"Trust me. You'll enjoy it, you always do" replied Puck nodding in acknowledgement as he left to get to the last class of the day. "Same time tonight, they'll be out late."

Santana shook her head at his antics. She knew full well that it was all for show. To help keep up the appearance that they were dating. Tonight when she arrived at Puck's house, Quinn would be there too. The three of them would talk, do their homework, play video games, watch a movie, and then she would leave before the other two decided to get all hot and dirty on the bedroom floor. It all worked out to everyone's advantage. Santana didn't get harassed by the few guys who thought girls could never be as strong as guys because Puck's reputation kept them in line, her reputation did the same for him. Quinn got to give the appearance that she was available which made her power structure that much more solid when it came to the hormone driven boys of Lima school district. In return for this Quinn didn't get in her way, something that Santana was more than happy with. Santana played along for one reason, as she didn't really need Puck's standing in the school to take care of her. Puck was her only friend and she felt like owed him something for the lifelong friendship they shared, of course if it was a bonus as it kept Quinn out of her business.

This is not to say that Santana's reputation is completely based on speculation and circumstance. She was on good terms with Coach Sylvester, doing odd jobs here and there in return for keeping the Cheerios off her back and immunity for _other_ certain things. She was for her temper that could flare up if someone pissed her off. And although she appeared to not pay attention in class, she was still pulling, by her own merit, a B to A grade average depending on her mood that week. The teachers believed that she was cheating but no one ever came forward and she was never caught. In fact contrary to popular belief and perhaps only to her few friends, she was a relatively nice person when the temper wasn't on at full, she was protective, and sometimes brutally honest. Of course as these traits of hers had become less used over the past year, even Puck could remark that there was something was different about her, something… harder maybe, he wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I'm a bit new to this, I don't write nice things... and this is being adapted and changed to fit the characters from another story that I roughly (very rough) wrote several years ago. Don't read my other stuff unless you're doing so at . See ya in a few days/weeks.


	2. Santana

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. I work on a laptop computer that doesn't have a battery, so if you sue me… all that means is I can't write and post. I suppose you could take my banged up trombone though, maybe (if you found a sucker) you could get $10 for it.

Thank you to all who reviewed or story alerted me. It encouraged me to keep writing, considering in my group of friends writing fan fiction is seen mostly as a thing you must be killed for.

A note on the way I do chapters: I write until I feel that there should be a break and then I chapter them, sometimes I will post one, sometimes two on the same tab, maybe if they're _really _short I'll post 3 on the same tab, please respect that this is how I do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Santana<strong>

As per usual Santana waited for Puck to finish football practice in her typical place outside of the choir room, listening to the people in Glee club sing. Glee club was a place for losers and not being one Santana was not about to join of her own free will. They weren't bad, but you'd never hear her admit it out loud and listening to music gave her something to do besides sleep from boredom or homework. In her mind homework had the word "home" for a reason; you don't do it at school, not that she'd want anyone to know she actually did it in the first place. Keeping up pretenses sometimes, sometimes it felt like too much work, but the feeling of power that came with it; she just couldn't give that up. Students and most teachers moved out of her way when she walked the halls. All she had to do is glare in a deemed "loser" and they would scamper away as though the army of hell itself had just risen from the earth behind them. Even the football players weren't immune to her glare; it still made her smile secretly when they flinched when on the receiving end.

But sometimes, she wished that people could just see her for who she was not just Puck and his girlfriend, Quinn. Glancing at her phone, she cursed inwardly at the time as swiftly got to her feet and began to stride menacingly down the hall before the members of the Glee club came out into the hall. Meeting Puck at his car, they drove toward their neighborhood. It was only when they got to the safety of the street in front of her house that Santana decided to speak of what was bothering her all day.

"What happened in that mind of yours gave you the fucking brilliant idea that it was ok to ditch that stuff in my locker?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not like I had another place to put it. Besides I _already_ apologized _and _you get to pick the movie tonight and tomorrow."

"That doesn't even begin to cover what you owe. I now have to spend the next two months helping at the local hospital thanks to you," grumbled Santana. "You're lucky I didn't give you up."

Puck threw his hands up in the air, "Well you're protected, I'm not. You know that they would have sent me back to juvie and then where will you be?"

"Without you," Santana replied with the tone implying that it would have been a wonderful day if that had happened.

"With Quinn riding your ass?" Santana had nothing to say to that, sure there were definitely worse people to be friends with than Quinn, but there was only so much of the blonde cheerleader she could take. "Thought so," Puck said with a grin knowing he'd won this conversation. In response, Santana hit him lightly in the shoulder eliciting an "Oi, watch that strength" from the injured party. She tried to scowl as she closed the car door. Puck drove off and she went inside her house to kill an hour or two before heading over to his house. This was just part of the pattern they had developed.

Santana gave a half-hearted "I'm home" to the empty house, her brother was in jail for life and her parents were away again. She supposed that the latter had gone to Brazil or Turkey or somewhere, leaving the house abandoned. Lying down on the couch she reflected that perhaps she should look on the bright side of the predicament she was in. It gave her an excuse not to see Quinn every night for a couple of weeks, it would fill up her free time slots and give her something to do besides exercise or pointlessly surfing the internet. In a way Puck had done her a favor, as roundabout and unintentional as it was, and she really couldn't bring herself to be mad at him, after all he had his reasons. Santana couldn't help but feel that she was lucky Coach Sylvester was already in the office, ranting about the inhumanity of taking funds from her budget, when they had brought her in. Having the Coach there was prevented her likely expulsion from the school and her punishment was reduced to a mere two month sentence of community service, under the idea "she should learn about the people she stole from". Not that it would affect her much, after all she had nothing to feel guilty about.

This time of "learning her lesson" would start tomorrow; she'd just have to get up an extra hour early to get there. Upon this realization, Santana almost grinned to herself as she realized that it meant she could leave Puck's early to go to bed. Estimating that it was about time to head over there, she grabbed a six-pack out of the fridge before leaving through the front door.

The night went as expected. They did their homework; Quinn insisted upon this before doing anything fun. There was little talking during this time but there was a brief tickle fight between the homework and the movie. Seeing as the two lovers were anxious to get going at it but were obviously only restraining themselves due to the third wheel in the house, Santana taking the hint, quickly excused herself early and went home. Who knows maybe she'll enjoy the whole working thing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Before you say Santana couldn't have hurt Puck to get an response from him, my answer is 1) They were teasing each other by the end of the conversation and 2) she's actually stronger and tougher than people think (the dented locker in the Prologue, she got away without a scratch, it didn't even sting her).

If you have suggestions, complaints, grammar fixing help, or angst, please tell me. If you wish to have practice flaming (that is not relevant to this story), please do it on one of my other stories that is posted via my profile. Also, if you need a Psychiatrist, I cannot help you there, because like you, I am also probably insane (probably only because I haven't been diagnosed yet).

Thank you.


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**A/N:** Brittany gets introduced soon I promise. I'm having a hard time figuring out how exactly to introduce her. I apologize for the **shortness** of a chapter but the** next one has a goal of 2k** words, so it'll make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Hospital<strong>

The hospital was the only one in the town, which once you consider how small the town of Lima was, isn't surprising. The building was located just a block from the home for the elderly and disabled. Santana thought that it this was because of convenience, in case the elderly needed immediate medical attention for some reason or another. She made a mental note to stop by before each shift at the hospital, since it was on the way it would only mean getting up fifteen minutes earlier than her new wake up time to make a short visit. As she neared the hospital, she figured that the people at the hospital were expecting a delinquent. She sighed before slipping into her usual scowl; usually she got weekends off from doing this.

The hospital staff was unsure what exactly to do with this apparently violent teen that was supposed to be helping out. A fast thinking resident pulled aside one of the interns and promised to let him assist in some of the next important surgeries if he agreed to watch over the youngster. Reluctantly agreeing to the proposal despite the promises, the intern showed Santana around the recovery wing of the hospital and gave her a several duties with the more lively patients. To everyone's surprise she got along quite well with all of them.

After a couple of days, Santana had figured out the rhythm and the intern, eager to get back to his duties, left her to her own devices. Each day she went home and figured out ways to be more efficient, this lead to her getting finished with her work early but she had to be at the hospital the whole time. With an hour or two left at the end of each day, she took to wandering around the hospital visiting random patients because she didn't want to take on more jobs.

That's how she found herself in the Children's Wing talking to a nine year old kid named "James" for the last fifteen minutes about X-men. They ended up arguing who was the coolest one. With her limited knowledge that she gleaned from Puck, the movies, and the many hours of boredom when surfing the internet, her opinion was Rogue or Shadowcat was the best one, although Jean what's-her-name, might have been up there had she been forced to watch X-men film trilogy. James was arguing for the fact he like the "blue fuzzy funny looking guy" Nightcrawler. All Santana knew was that she might be losing an argument with a kid a little more than half her age and decided that tonight she was going to look up some more about this Nightcrawler. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when the boy's mother came back to take him to visit his brother's room. After they left, she took a seat near a window and found that she actually liked talking to the little brat.

After that incident she took to wandering around the Children's Wing after her duties to visit the little dorks. The children oddly enough adored her and looked forward to her visits. These acts were noted by a nurse who worked there and reported this to her superior. It was decided that she would be permanently moved to the Children's Wing, until her time was up.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I have made Puck into a closet X-man fan, deal with it. Guess who his favorite one is, if you can I'll even make an extra scene or Omake (or parody?) after the next chapter for your enjoyment about an argument they have about X-men.

Also Shadowcat _from the comics_ (after she learns ninja) not X-men evolution, Kitty Pryde is a very good hacker and knows ninja skills (trained by Wolverine) and thus she can be kickass. And yes… I have heard of Kurt being described as a "blue fuzzy" and "funny looking" and "guy" on different occasions so I just put them together.

Cross your fingers: Hopefully I'll have the next one read over (by me... again) and edited in by tomorrow.


	4. School

Disclaimer: Again Glee is owned by Fox (as far as I know at the moment). I don't own it, nor do I really wish to. As promised... I had a goal of 2k in words, only got to 1458. Chapter 4 is Brittany.

**Chapter 3 - School**

Labels are everything at William McKinley High School. Usually they don't change but sometimes under extreme circumstances it can happen. Such was the case with Santana; school now was becoming more of an annoyance, rather than a bore. People suddenly seemed less fearful of her and she couldn't understand why. By now everybody knew that she was doing community service, usually this would put a person into the category of badass. But in her case it seemed to do the opposite, the fact that she had gotten caught by the incompetent school system had really brought her reputation down.

Just yesterday, the lug, Karofsky laughed at her, fucking _laughed at her._ And today he shoved her into a locker; she was pissed but reined in her temper before it exploded. But last straw was when the "Loser" Club president _Rachel _freaking_ Berry_, had approached her in a desperate effort to recruit members for Glee. In response, Santana did probably her only unintentional act of kindness for her lifetime; she knocked the annoying girl out cold. Even this didn't make her feel better but it did give her an idea. She sauntered away from the prone girl and began to plan a way to reestablish her reputation. The conclusion; she would have to get her hands sticky.

Unlike the day labeled the "Storm of Satan", this day started out quiet, dull even. It would have continued uneventful had Santana not managed to get a hold of a certain type of drink. In each hand she clutched a slushie each flavor chosen for a specific purpose. Walking up to where the group of football players were having lunch, she casually threw the cherry flavor on Karofsky and grape on Azimio. Dropping the empty cups in front of their shocked teammates as an added insult, she walked away preparing herself for the inevitable retaliation later. She got to the end of the hall before Puck pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What were you thinking," he hissed.

"Trust me, I've got everything under control" Santana jerked her arm out of Puck's grasp.

"Under control?" Puck voice rose, "Do you know what they're going to do?"

"I said 'I've _got_ everything under _control_.' Now piss off." Santana moved to leave then paused, "I'm doing this for me and you. Don't stick around after school for me, you got to get home on time today. _Trust me_, you don't want to get involved." She left without looking back.

* * *

><p>Puck stared at the empty space that Santana had just left, she was smarter than him, and he knew that. But that didn't mean she didn't make mistakes. He'd stay and watch her back there was no question about that. But then he thought back to what she had said 'You've got to get home on time today', what had she meant by. Oh shit, that's right his dad was coming home and if he wasn't there on time. Fuck, how did she always know father's schedule better than he did? She planned this didn't she? Damn it all, she <em>knew<em> she fucking _knew _that he had to be home after practice today and fuck. He had to stop her before school let out, that is if he could find her. Looking at the clock, shit, 12:30, he only had two hours until school was over to find Santana and try to change her mind.

Puck left the room quickly and scanned the hall, not seeing Santana anywhere he headed toward her locker. Even after all these years, he could never find Santana unless she wanted to be found. That girl was going to be the death of him one of these days. Time to check all the usual places, although there was little chance she would be at any of them. He could have sworn he caught sight of her for a moment, disappearing around a corner, but as soon as he reached it, she was gone. He even skipped his last two classes to wait outside her classroom doors, but no luck. She eluded him each time. Frustrated and knowing he was powerless, he went to football practice; since he couldn't find Santana he could at least try to talk the guys out of it, for all their sakes.

* * *

><p>Santana skipped sitting near the choir room today, instead she opted to watch the Cheerios practice while doing some stretching exercises. She needed to be on the top of her game today and it was <em>not<em> a day to listen to Kumbayas of the Glee club. Looking up at the clock, she subtly saluted Sue, who smirked slightly in response before raising a megaphone and barking orders at her Cheerios.

At the football field waited Karofsky, Azimio, and a couple of their stupider teammates. Puck was nowhere in sight, exactly like she predicted. She took off her black jacket and hid it in out of sight before making the last the last few feet into the football idiots' sightlines. Adopting a condescending arrogant look, she made her presence known with a simple "Yo" and sauntered down to the edge of the field.

"Not so tough without your _boyfriend_," Karofsky growled.

"Puck? As if, he knows I can take care of myself."

"Just apologize so I can go home," whined the shortest player.

"If you're looking for an apology you're not gonna get one." Santana said as the five football players surrounded her.

"I don't usually hit girls, but I'll make an exception for you. Today you get a taste of 'The Fury'." Karofsky said holding up his right fist.

"Aw… it's five of you against little ol' me. Should I be feeling insulted? And what kind of idiot name's his _hand reliever_ 'The Fury'?" mocked Santana.

Karofsky response was a right hook, only to hit Number 8 in the face, knocking him out. Santana had ducked out of the way and weaved herself in front of Azimio and delivered a swift kick into his balls to take him out. Two down, three to go. That left Karofsky, the left guard, and some other kid, no problem. Santana quickly assessed the situation and decided the highest threats where Karofsky and the left guard. Karofsky took another swing at her. Man he was stupider than she thought as she took his momentum and took him to the ground. She didn't have time to eliminate the threat when the left guard charged at her and slammed her against the metal fence of the bleachers. Having no choice she used her brother's move; she cupped her hands and hit his ears with as much force as she could in that position. He let go and fell to his knees disoriented, holding his ears as they rang loudly. Using this time she kicked the guy in the gut making him bend over onto his hands, before knocking him out with a knee to the forehead. The kid, who had just standing there the whole time decided to flee, that it wasn't worth anything that the others had offered. Karofsky had gotten to his feet and yelled "coward" at the kid before turning his attention back onto Santana. Taking another swing with "The Fury" she didn't even bother to try to block it, instead she got in close and hit her forehead against his knocking him out. Seeing lights, Santana concluded that next time she shouldn't use her head. The blow had disoriented her and she was positive that the tackle earlier had bruised her ribs. Stumbling, she retrieved her jacket before she felt what could only be Puck's arms helping her.

"Yo Santana," came Puck's voice just a few feet away. He had arrived just in time to see her wrap up the fight. Seeing her almost collapse, he managed to catch her, "Easy there Satan." She tried to push him away, he didn't budge. "That was a bad move there Satan. No matter how hard I tell you your head is, you don't use it as a battering ram." She threw a half-hearted punch which he caught and draped around his neck to help her balance. "Come on, let's get you home."

The next day, every student at school knew about the fight, although none of the football players would comment, the shift of power was apparent. As the losers that were involved went out of its way to act as though everything was normal, but to the student body they could see that they were all keeping an eye out to avoid the she-devil that was wandering the halls. There were several unexplained bruises on the people on the lower end of the social ladder, but no one really thought much of it.

* * *

><p>AN: It's "crunch week" at my school, so any chapters will probably be sometime late next week, or early the week after.


	5. The Ghost

A/N: Brittany! I don't know much about transplants and blindness, so… forgive me for anything that is not quite correct. I'm having trouble writing Brittany because she so… out of it. I'll probably end up making her smarter or have to find some excuse for her behavior.

Special Thanks to oOScrabblesOo who came up with a brilliant idea for Britt's dad's position (he's mentioned but isn't really relevant yet), you made me write another chapter that I completely didn't plan (actually I should be killing you but meh =P). No really I appreciate the input, it was a great idea and I'm going to run with it.

And thank you always to those who review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>** **- The Ghost**

To tell you the truth Santana wasn't quite sure how she ended up in the janitor's closet with "The Ghost" who refused to move from the small space because "she hiding from the wolves". What was weirder is that the odd girl somehow latched onto Santana and wouldn't let her leave either because the girl didn't want her to be eaten. Santana had raised a quizzical look at explanation before wondering exactly how she had stumbled into this situation. Which is worrying considering her reputation was originally built on lies, needful and convenient circumstances, and deceit. Maybe that using her head the hard head of Karofsky did more damage than she thought. Santana had long ago made a point to always keep track of how she got somewhere so she would never have problems with holes in her lies. As she racked her brain on how to get "The Ghost" out of closet, another part of her mind was examining exactly how she got here.

It had begun earlier that week when she stopped by the designated "child recreation and support" area. No sooner had she stepped foot into the space, the children had mobbed her, each wanting to tell her about their newest friend. They called her "The Ghost". They said she appeared out of nowhere and played with them when they were bored or lonely. The person, who had chosen the name, was a Carol, a girl about the age of seven. She was convinced that the visitor was a ghost, and claimed that the ghost floated above the floor and was cold to the touch. Another kid, Brett said that he never heard her come or leave.

"She's not like you, 'tana," he had said. "She don't make sound when she comes, I can always hear you when you visit."

"She wears a piece of… of…" started to add Megan before she had to stop to search for the word.

"She wears a blindfold," interrupted Tod. "I asked her to take it off, and when she did her eyes... were," Tod turned to Megan for help.

"Murky?" Megan said questioningly. Tod nodded in agreement.

The rest of the children added in their two cents before a nurse asked Santana to come help find a person that the staff had been looking for.

"We've been looking for the past hour," explained the nurse hurriedly. "She wanders around but she gave her caregiver the slip. Her name's Brittany. She's the person the kids have been telling you about. I was told she was last seen heading in that direction. I wouldn't usually ask but we're about to receive critical patients from the nearby traffic accident so we can't spare the people to look for her." Giving Santana a copy of Brittany's picture, the nurse left to prepare for the incoming patients as quickly as possible.

Santana sat down on a nearby bench and examined the picture. No wonder the kids thought she was a ghost, from the paleness of her skin, she could be. According to the picture her eyes where blue, she had blonde hair.

'Damn,' thought Santana. 'That girl's hot.' As soon as the thought finished, Santana fought the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall, that would only cause more pain than was currently necessary for such a thought. Puck, of course it was all Puck's fault. All those years where she sat with him in the park pretending to be his girlfriend, when he was really checking out all the "hot ladies" in the area must have rubbed off on her. She made a mental note to hit him tomorrow.

Pressure on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. That's right, Ghost, girl, janitor's closet, fix. Forcing the girl's hands off of her and trapping them within her own. She told Brittany the first idea that came to her mind.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the wolves."

"What about the bears, and the ducks," Brittany asked seriously.

Santana responded without missing a beat. "If something does attack I'll beat it up."

"Promise?" said the other girl with uncertainty.

"Promise," swore Santana solemnly taking Brittany's right hand into her left.

"Ok," was all Brittany said as Santana led her out to the hallway.

"What number is your room?" Santana asked quietly.

"Number?" Brittany sounded puzzled.

"Where is it?" Santana was grasping for some indication.

"Oh. Uh. It's twenty-five steps that way, fifty two this way, two pings, eight and a half forward, and two steps this way," Brittany stated as though it was the most obvious fact in the world. Santana paused, thought about it, and came up with a simple solution.

"I'll lead to protect you from the mean nasty things, ok." Brittany nodded in response. "Just squeeze my hand if I start going the wrong way." Brittany nodded again.

Thirty minutes and a few hand squeezes later, they had made it safely to Brittany's room. Brittany asked her to stay and talk for a while. Santana not really having any other duties assigned to her for the day agreed. Brittany was constantly in contact with her body even though she was on the bed and Santana was in a chair. Brittany talked, from what Santana gleaned from the confusing and odd phrasing is that Brittany suffered damage to her eyes and was here because there was a doctor here who was good at eye surgery. When Brittany got to how she had tried to get around on her first days here and mentioned "eek-ho location" as one of them, Santana did something she hadn't done in years, she laughed. Santana felt like she had regained something that she had lost, found something that she couldn't name but wanted to hold and not let go of. Unfortunately, she noticed it was getting dark as the shadows grew longer on the hard floor. Exactly how much time had passed since they had come into this room?

"It's time for me to go," said Santana regretfully as she got up off the chair by the bed. "I'll see you around," she said starting towards the door.

"Are you an Angel?" Brittany asked. "I think you're an Angel."

"What? No, no. I'm not. My name's Santana."

"I think I'll call you Angel," Brittany said more to herself than anyone, ignoring Santana's introduction. "You'll visit me, won't you?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"No, I…" Santana was going to say that she couldn't visit, she had duties two floors down to attend to and that kept her busy until visiting hours were over. She probably could have finished that sentence if she had not turned around to address the girl on the bed. Brittany's expression had visibly fallen and Santana felt that she might have just kicked a puppy.

Relenting she walked back over to the bed and said, "I'll come by when I can." Brittany snaked her arm out, found Santana's shoulder and maneuvered her into a surprise hug.

"I'll come by tomorrow," promised Santana returning the given hug awkwardly. Bidding a final farewell to Brittany, Santana left the hospital. She shivered as she got to her bike. It was only November, so why did she feel so cold?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again oOScrabblesOo. I'll see you in the next round (hopefully I don't mess up this AU). The reason why Brittany insists on calling Santana "Angel" is sort of explained in the next chapter (subtly at the moment, the way I have it written).

Best line I wrote... last line. That's how I feel at least about it.


	6. Brittany

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I think I might have forgotten it in the last two chapters so. I own nothing, I own nothing, and here's a third one just in case, I OWN NOTHING. The characters belong to FOX.

A/N: I really changed Brittany, please bear with me, this _is_ an AU, and I have NO IDEA what really goes on in Brittany's mind in Glee.

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. And look it mentions Brittany's dad! Yay for the idea from you know who (no not Voldemort, I'm sure the person who suggested it is good looking).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 - Brittany<span>**

Brittany was never considered smart, naïve yes, but she could have been if only someone had understood how her brain worked then they might have been able to see exactly how intelligent the "dumb" blonde was. Her brain didn't work like everyone elses', sometimes spoken words confused her, sometimes written, she couldn't add inches together and get feet, she couldn't express her feeling the same way most people could. She wasn't intellectually stupid, her thinking process was just different. At her old middle school, she was called into the office after school to discuss her grades. The French teacher informed her that she wouldn't pass the class if she only drew pictures and didn't answer the questions. This wasn't the first time this happened to her, it had happened so much that Brittany didn't bother trying to explain that the pictures were the answers. That the drawing of the Eiffel Tower, that the drawing of Notre Dame complete with the hunchback were made up of words that if bothered being read from left to right were the correct answers. She just didn't care anymore, and even if she did, they never listened. So she just stopped trying, after all the adults already knew the answer to this problem. "It's just Brittany being dumb" or "Nice girl, too bad she's so stupid she doesn't understand" but she did, and it hurt. When she did try, the answers never came out the way she wanted them to, the words would get all mixed up and no matter how hard she tried she could never put down a single word on the piece of paper. So she gave up and let her brain do what it had to, because at least she got points for drawing, and it was usually enough to let her pass to the next grade. Eventually, she just stopped bothering to try at all.

Brittany knew she was different; it wasn't because people gave her weird looks in the hall or the fact they whispered behind her back. No it was because of the smiles they gave her, polite fake smiles, mocking smiles, smiles that she wished she didn't have to see. She hated the fake smiles, she hated laughter because they were always aimed at her, and now, now she couldn't remember what a real one was.

When Brittany was ten she suffered from a nervous breakdown, no one noticed, her parents only saw that their baby girl hadn't returned home from school that day. Even though they were concerned, like everyone else, they wrote it off as Brittany being Brittany there was no need for further explanation. To them there was nothing medically wrong with her. Initially Brittany's father noticed that Brittany was different and when she was younger he took her to be looked at by one of his colleagues, who had her do several tests. The end result: nothing. Zip, nada, zero. Nothing was wrong with her, at least nothing they had ever heard of. They asked to continue to study her, for this one of a kind oddity. A normal girl, with apparently nothing wrong, couldn't do certain things. Her father agreed, and since then Brittany had been in and out of the hospital even before she had lost her sight in that accident. The only difference now, she was in the hospital because she had a medical condition that could only be fixed. She'd also been told her house wasn't "blind people friendly" and to stay in the hospital where "her father could keep an eye on her." She didn't care, after the accident she was just thankful that she wouldn't have to see the mocking smiles or laughter that followed her everywhere at her old school. Each time she saw a smile she remembered that day in fourth grade, the laughter and the smiles, she hasn't known how cruel such happy things could be.

Brittany remembered all too clearly the day she learned that smiles and laughter could be mean. Those nice things could be nastier than mean things because they were supposed to be nice. It was a crisp day, just cold enough to be chilly but not quite cold enough to deter nine year-olds from eating outside. She'd been eating alone, when a girl she'd known since kindergarten came over and invited her to sit over there with her friends. She was smiling, so Brittany thought it would be alright. The girl led her to the table and sat down, the moment Brittany took a seat, the other children started to laugh. Brittany looked around to see what was so funny; she wanted to know why they were laughing. She saw nothing, the moment she turned back to the table she got a face full of milk. Someone else came up behind her and started to smear food in her hair, they laughed at her and told her they would never be friends with a "dummy". As they walked off, Brittany held back tears, not because they called her names or because they had ruined her clothes or her hair, but because she now knew that smiles and laughter could lie. It had been years since then and Brittany had realized that day, she couldn't remember she never seen a real smile in her direction, not even within her family, one directed her, one that held no mockery, pity, or sadness. No laughter that wasn't forced. Now that she was blind, she wasn't sure if it was worth being able to see again, to see those fake smiles every day, to hear that fake laughter every time, to hear a voice that didn't hold contempt, or the whispers when people didn't think she could hear. When she had woken up after the accident, she had asked her father, if there was any way to make her deaf too.

When she was ten, Brittany had discovered one way to escape this world: dance. When she danced it was like nothing could touch her, everything that just felt wrong melted away into the movement. No one could tell her if she was doing it wrong. It didn't matter if music was playing or to some made up song in her head, as long as she could dance everything else just faded away. But she was never allowed to do it in the hospital. With dance taken from her, it felt like there was no escape from this place.

After the accident, her father had transferred to Lima Hospital for better pay, at first she stayed in her room all day but there was nothing to do and she needed to do something, anything to get away from sitting and staring into blackness. Her father was too busy to take her out and her mom had to watch her sister. With nothing to do she began to explore the hospital, people tried to help her but she brushed them off. Eventually they stopped trying to assist her and she was relieved because she knew that these people would just laugh at her in the end. Brittany found to her that the Children's Wing was just two floors, "pings" she called it, below hers. She discovered that when she spent time with the kids, she could almost forget about the world around her. Although it wasn't as effective as dance, it would have to do until she could leave. She still couldn't put out of her mind the world around her and sometimes felt the urge to hide. She took to hiding in the deserted areas she had found when wandering because she didn't want to be around people that were so fake. She never thought anyone would find her until the day, she met _her_. This was the first contact she had with someone who sounded about her age and didn't have a trace of mockery in her voice. There was no sign of it, even when she had tried to explain the reason why she was hiding. She told the girl who had come in that there were wolves looking for her. And to her that's all the people outside that door were, wolves just waiting to find her. The other girl had just promised to protect her with such sincerity Brittany couldn't help but feel safe. For the first time since she found out about the harsh reality, Brittany accepted help from another person, someone who didn't seem to be false and she never wanted to let her go.

That's why when they had gotten back to her room, going the long way, she had practically begged the other girl to stay. To let her touch her, Brittany wanted to know, she needed to know that she wasn't making this all up, that there was a person who could accept her. That she wasn't another imaginary friend. She had almost broke inside when she heard the other girl laugh at her echo location attempt, but kept a smile plastered on her face and continued to talk. She was hurt on the inside, but a small part of her wanted to believe that the other girl wasn't laughing at her. The other girl had apparently caught onto the fake smile, and explained that she wasn't laughing at her. She'd explained that she had a classmate; he had dressed up as a bat one Halloween and had run around pretending to be a bat. She said that he had his eyes closed and yelled, thinking he would know when he was close enough to wall to turn, but instead had run smack into it and fell flat on his back with a stunned look on his face. That was when Brittany had decided her name was "Angel". It didn't matter what Angel's real name was because Brittany knew that she probably wouldn't remember it later anyway. This girl was had shown her that someone could be there for her without having ulterior motives. Brittany never wanted her to go, but she knew it was only a matter of time, everyone got tired of her sooner or later that she wasn't worth spending time with. When Angel had to go, Brittany had to try to get her to come back, even if she knew it wouldn't last long. Angel agreed to come back, and she couldn't help but pull the girl into a hug trying to express everything that she couldn't say. She felt arms envelope her and an awkward squeeze that showed the other person was unused this kind of contact, Brittany decided that she would change that.

After her Angel had left, Brittany got under the covers of the bed; she wanted to hear that laughter again and for the first time since her sight was lost, she wished that she could see. She wanted to see the smile that would have accompanied that laughter; she wanted to know who the person was, who helped her find what she had been searching for. A genuine smile was on Brittany's face as she drifted to sleep, her Angel promised to visit tomorrow. Unable to see, and half-asleep, the young girl failed to notice the person who had walked quietly into her room.

Dr. Pierce came inside his daughter's room to check on her. He was pleasantly surprised to find that a smile graced her features. That was a rare sight. Whatever had made his daughter happy, he hoped it would continue. He hadn't seen her smile like that, since, he really couldn't remember. If he could keep that smile on her face, any price would be worth paying. Quietly he closed the door, he'll have to keep a closer eye on what she's been doing, he would figure out what was making her so content.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm unsure if I'm going to make a Puck chapter, or a Sue chapter... maybe I'll write both and mash them together to create chapter 6/7 in the next tab...

This entire idea is slightly ironic… Santana is practically living a lie, and Brittany thinks she's the most sincere person on the planet. I am unhappy with this chapter (mostly the explanation for Brittany's "dumbness"). But I'll let it go for now, maybe I'm onto something. I'll find out.

Finals Week starts in the middle of next week, I have rough sketch for where I'm going (I didn't get this far in my original story idea, and it kinda branched off), but if I post a chapter it'll be the interlude of Puck observations about Santana and a bit of their backgrounds together, as I already have that written, I wrote Puck and Sue without meaning to but they're not really needed, but if I post one I'll have to post the other one. **INTERLUDE** will be in the title when I do any of those.


	7. INTERLUDE  Puck

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this fandom.

A/N: By the way, I know that Glee probably practices primarily in the mornings with the exception of Tuesdays when they have an extra practice in the afternoon. To suit my purposes, Glee club practices _only_ in the afternoons at the moment, but they change for the following year.

This chapter is not important, heck I don't think it was even very well written, but it does give some insight to the Puck/Santana relationship. Anyway, if I put **Interlude** in the name of a chapter, it means that it focuses on someone else's back story or view with/of Santana or Brittany (at least that's the plan at the moment, so far I have Puck and Sue, I doubt I'll throw in any others. I may recycle Puck or Sue for a second Interlude but I doubt it.) This is all I could give, I have an almost done chapter (WITH BRITTANY AND SANTANA) almost done, I just already had this written out so I figured I'd post it for this week as it IS FINALS WEEK(s) for me.

**Chapter 6 - Interlude – Puck**

"_Live with all your might, fight with all your life_" – Higurashi (manga)

If asked by the right person, Puck would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most observant or intelligent resident of Lima; but when it came to Santana, especially when you know someone as long as he had, it's impossible not to notice small changes in them that no one else could pick out. Over the few months, he'd noticed such a change in Santana. He was glimpsing part of her he'd thought was lost, long ago when they had started all the lies. While she still wore her usual scowl, she seemed quietly happier and more relaxed. Although there was still an edge in her voice, something about the tone had seemed, softer almost. But then she was never really nice to anybody even when she was younger.

Puck remembered that day when they had begun to live the lies until they became real. No, it probably started before then, the first time they met when she rescued him. Rescued _him_, the stud and badass of McKinley High, people would laugh and call it a joke if they heard about it now. Noah Puckerman _being picked on_ by someone besides Santana, the thought was absurd, laughable even. But he'd only been five years old.

He'd thought she was the coolest girl he'd ever met, and she just looked at him and said, "Idiot. You fight back. Like this." She closed his fist and he threw his first punch. Unfortunately, his father had seen the outcome of the fight and gave him a beating for being rescued by a girl. The very next day Puck had gone up to her and asked her to teach him how to fight.

"Sure," she said. "My name's Santana. What's yours?"

"Noah," he muttered.

"Louder," She had demanded. "My brother says that if you can't say your name proudly, you're not much of a man at all."

"My name is Noah Puckerman!" He practically shouted.

She nodded in approval and led him off into a secluded corner telling him, "This way." She gave him his first lesson, dodging. Each day, his father made sure that he had the proper motivation to fight for himself, each day that passed when Noah didn't win at school, he was beaten twice as hard as home. Often he escaped over to Santana's empty house, whose parents were often gone. Only her brother ever came home, and even that was few and far between. In fights, it became apparent that Santana and he worked together; they were unbeatable, they learned to read each other's moves so fluidly that in later years would look at though they were dancing instead of fighting. His father was satisfied with that idea at the moment because it seemed as though his son was pulling his own weight in a fight.

But in fifth grade, his father decided that his son was relying on Santana too much and decided to "toughen" him up. A week later he was sent to the hospital and at school he started showing new bruises every other day. He didn't want to tell anyone, and Santana never asked why he refused to let her over to his house, she never asked why he was hurting all the time. Although, he had the feeling that she knew. One day, he missed covering up some of his bruises and his teacher took notice. She sent him down to the nurse's office to get looked at. When asked what had happened, he had panicked and lied telling the nurse that Santana had given him these bruises in a fight. She was called into the office that day and sitting across from her, he held back his shock when she had supported his lie. That was her first lecture, and that was the day they began their facades. He'd gone over to her house afterwards, and began to explain the situation. It was her idea to create new identities for them to support the lie he'd told, but he could tell that she was barely containing her fury at his father, and herself, for letting it get that far.

Now, instead of defending the ones being picked on, he began to pick on the easy prey taking out his rage and unfairness of the world on them, while she did nothing to prevent it. He could tell it was eating her up inside, he could tell that she understood why he had to do this, but she had been taught by her brother to always, always protect those weaker than you. Despite this knowledge, he had secretly felt both relieved and honored that she had chosen her friendship with him over what had once been her own strict code. He didn't know when the ice had started forming around her heart, but if he thinking back on it now, she probably had to harden her heart and ignore her feelings each time she heard or saw him bullying someone. She understood why he was doing these things and was willing to sacrifice her ideals to keep him safe.

By the time high school had rolled around, he had noticed that she hadn't even given a glance at the people who were being bullied, when before she would have lashed out at the bugger who even thought about it.

He wasn't quite sure how but by the second year of high school his father was often gone for weeks, sometimes months, at a time, and with his absence was unable to "teach" his son about growing up. He had a feeling Santana knew why, but at the same time it felt like a subject that he shouldn't approach. So instead, he was just thankful for all the things that she had done for him. If he stole, she would take the blame. If he got beaten by his father, she would take the blame. If he needed someone to confide in, she was there. She had so many opportunities in the past to ditch him and other friends but she never did. If she could give it to him, all he had to do was ask. He had wanted to learn how to please a girl through sexual means, and had asked her for help. Although she was reluctant at first she had let him. He knew that he always took more than he gave and he owed her more than he could ever pay in his lifetime.

Not to say he didn't try though. But each attempt to repay her was countered by her doing something for him that was more important. He taught her how to play guitar, but she had taught him how to defend himself. He taught her ways to sneak around the school around the school; she had introduced him to Quinn. He taught her how to steal; she never did, unless Sue asked her to, but still took the fall for his crimes when she could. He tried to teach her how to pick locks; she had rolled her eyes, picked out the hardest lock and unlocked it five seconds flat. He let her crash at his place when his parents were out and she had offered him sanctuary when his father was home.

He knew he paid a price for his existence and she did too. He had never wanted that of her, so if something was giving her happiness again, letting her be herself, even if he was just a bit jealous, he hoped that it would last. Because even though she would forgive him for all the events leading up to this outcome, he might not ever forgive himself for taking her opportunity to be happy away.

* * *

><p>AN: wow… uh… I think I made Puck too sentimental. Ah well… Sue's soon… time to ruin her character (crosses fingers, I hope not). Look forward to a good chapter next week, promise.


	8. The Park

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this fandom.

I like this one.

**Chapter 7 – The Park**

It had been nearly two weeks since the two girls had met by chance in the janitor's closet. Brittany, despite enjoying the moments she spent with Santana, just got more and more restless. She missed dancing, she wanted to move, she wanted to be outside, really she wanted to do anything except be in the hospital building. But her father refused to let her outside unattended and he was too busy with his work. She didn't want to ask her Angel because she was still afraid the other girl would leave. One day Brittany fretted so much that Santana felt like she had to do something. Hell to the rules, Santana decided as she took the blind girl by the hand and led her stealthily to the exit. It was December now, only one more week until break, the cold was biting but Santana paid it no heed as she wrapped her jacket around Brittany and strapped a helmet onto her. Taking Brittany's hand she guided it to the seat of her bike.

"You're going to sit where your hand is, and then we're going to go for a little ride." Santana told her as she strapped on her own helmet and got on the bike. "Well come on, we don't have all day." Brittany didn't need to be told twice, she was outside, she was with her friend, nothing else was important. "Hold on tight, just in case. It's icy." Santana warned. Double checking to make sure Brittany was secure; Santana eased out of the parking lot and took off toward the nearest park. The park would probably be deserted now because of the cold, but it was an open space and Brittany looked like she needed to not be locked up in a box. Maybe they'd be lucky and there'd be some geese.

It only took ten minutes to arrive at the park, Santana was thankful it was Sunday; it meant that everyone that lived here was either at home or in church. They had the park to themselves which meant that Santana didn't have to worry about children running around and causing mischief with the snow. Santana sat down and watched Brittany feel her way around. She wanted to help but the blonde didn't seem to want assistance, so she just sat there and took in the calm only winter could bring.

"Whatcha doing?" Brittany asked from where she stood.

"Just thinking. You?"

Brittany sighed, "I wish it wasn't winter because then, I could dance."

A thought tugged at Santana, something bothered her. She closed her eyes for a moment to chase the elusive thought. That's right. The first time she had met Brittany, the girl had given her directions in steps.

"Brittany, do you want to play a game?" Santana wanted to see if she was right.

"A game?" Brittany asked questioningly.

"We can stop if you don't like it."

"Sure," consented Brittany immediately.

"Ok, here's how it works. I'm going to lead you around and have you feel where things are. Then I'm call out where I want you to go, and when you get there I'll tell you where to go next. If you can do this and don't get confused, I have special something in mind."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, a surprise."

"Is it a dwarf?" inquired Brittany.

Santana blinked for a second before answering, "No, it's not a dwarf". She took Brittany's hand in hers and carefully led her to a tree, a wire fence, a large rock, an abandoned trashcan, a park bench, and the playground. If her suspicions were correct, then she needed to ask Sue for a favor.

Walking a short distance away, "Ready?" she called to the other girl.

"Ready!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Can you walk to the trashcan?" Brittany did so. "Now walk to the bench." Brittany walked to the correct spot. Santana had Brittany walk to them and mixed up the order trying to confuse the other girl. But Brittany walked; she even somersaulted once, to each destination without missing a beat. Santana was impressed, even more importantly she was right.

"Ok that's enough," Santana informed Brittany walking towards her.

"Did I win?"

"Yes Brittany, you won," said Santana as they walked toward the bench.

"What's the surprise?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"I don't have it ready yet. But I'll have it ready soon."

"Promise?" yawned Brittany as she laid her head against Santana's shoulder.

"Promise," Santana replied. "Come on let's get you back to the hospital."

"Can't we stay like this a little while longer?" murmured the other girl. Santana hesitated, she knew the answer was no, she knew it. But when she turned to say it, she just couldn't.

"Fine," conceded Santana. "But only for a couple minutes."

Santana watched as the sun started to set, she had to get Brittany back to the hospital before it got too dark to drive safely with two people. Nudging the other girl awake, she assisted her onto the bike. Santana made sure that the arms of the other were securely around her waist before slowly easing out of the parking lot and headed towards the hospital.

Unlike the ten minutes it had taken to get to the park, the return trip took nearly an hour because Brittany kept falling asleep and loosening her grip on Santana. Each time Santana felt the pressure on her waist lessen she had to stop, gently wake the other girl and once the hands were again holding tightly to her, resumed the journey. They arrived back at the hospital around six, and Santana escorted a half-asleep Brittany back to her room. After getting Brittany safely into her bed, Santana left the room to go home, she was stopped by a doctor who she'd never seen before.

"In the future don't take her out without telling me," the doctor said. Santana looked at his nametag, "Dr. Pierce".

"What? No scolding?" Santana question in slight disbelief.

"No, scolding," Dr. Pierce confirmed. "I've never seen my daughter as happy as she is with you." So this was Brittany's dad. "Where'd you guys go?"

"To the park."

"Were there ducks?"

"No." Santana replied wondering where this was going.

"She likes ducks," was the only explanation given.

"I should get going." It was half past six and soon the roads would be too icy to navigate on her bike safely.

"Take care of her, will you? I don't have enough time to…"

"You don't need to ask," Santana interrupted. Oh yeah. "Since you're here, I'm taking Brittany out later, probably next week. Don't want you all in a panic if you can't find her. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, drive safe."

"Yeah, yeah" was all she said as she headed out the door. She made a mental note to see Sue tomorrow. She needed a favor, she just wasn't sure what it would cost her.

A/N: Yes geese are in Ohio during December it's in the hunting magazine… not that I like hunting. Shooting guns at targets is fun, shooting animals for non-eating purposes is not (well for me at least). I'm starting to think I write better when Brittany and Santana get together…

Thanks always for the reviews.

There will be an **INTERLUDE ** next week because it's my first week of summer and I have to move back home.


	9. INTERLUDE Sue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Important:** I need a name for Brittany's sister (as she hasn't been given one in the show yet). If we find out her name before the chapter I need it for is posted, I won't need one. But I highly doubt that it will happen. Name help? Please?

Also, I'm apprently going on a road trip... to Yellowstone National Park, so no writing for me (as I get to drive most of it).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 – Interlude - Sue<span>**

As a personal rule Sue Sylvester is _never _surprised, it's in her journal, rule 251: Sue Sylvester is never surprised, those words exactly. Sue was convinced that if there was a book that held all the rules that dictated the world, it would be number 1960. But the very same girl who had disrupted this rule that was once constant and true had surprised her again. Two years ago, she about this girl, this Santana, the girl who the students considered the devil himself. Naturally, Sue was curious about someone who could inspire such fear as to earn her the name of "Satan" that would be whispered in hushed voices when the girl walked past. From what she had seen during the fall scouting for potential Cheerios in the 8th grade class, Sue had to grudgingly acknowledge that the girl appeared to have earned her reputation. But something bugged her, and she trusted her instincts, there was more to this girl than met the eye. She'd have to keep an eye on this one and find out exactly what she was hiding. If everything people said about Santana Lopez was true, this could be a great opportunity for another recruit, if not well she'd just let her go. Sue's chance came the following year, after hearing about the girl's thieving habit; it was time to put her own acting skills to the test. It was time to shake things up.

"You! Lopez," Sue yelled at Santana who was sitting outside the choir room. "You took something of my, I want it back."

A look of disbelief shot across her victim's face before settling into a look of indifference. In fact the facial expression was so brief that if Sue hadn't been scrutinizing the girl for a reaction, she might have missed it. Aha! There _is_ more to this girl than she thought, let's see exactly how much.

"Prove it," Santana challenged.

"I don't take that kind of talk from anyone. I catch little thieves like you and eat them for breakfast. And that's just to warm up."

"Whatever," said Santana rolling her eyes.

"My office. Now." Growled Sue as the girl started to walk away. "I said 'Now!' Lopez!"

"Your office is this way," Santana pointed out blandly, gesturing in the direction she'd been walking.

Sue not about to admit that this girl was right, and dragged her off in the opposite direction. Upon arrival at the office, Sue shoved the girl through the door before closing it loudly. She circled her prey once, before seating herself behind her desk.

"Now Lopez, I'm willing to make you a deal. Just give it back and we can put the whole thing behind us. I'll even be generous and pretend it never happened."

"What exactly did I supposedly "borrow"?"

"My journal," Sue stated.

"You're what?"

"You can't fool me Lopez, I know you have it. I have it on good authority that you know where it is."

"Knowing where it is and taking it are two different things."

"I suppose not, but here's the beauty of it Lopez. I. Don't. Care." Sue said enunciating the last three words.

"Get my journal back for me, and I won't pursue the person who really did take it." Sue threatened.

"I took it, I'll go get it right now. I just can't believe you caught me," Santana said. Sue wasn't convinced, that was too fast of a confession. She was surprised everything about the girl said that she looked out only for herself and no one else. But here and now, this girl's protecting someone, she had them all fooled. Exactly how much of these rumors around the school where lies or exaggerations? Her opinion of this kid rose higher.

"Tell you what kid, I don't care who took it, get it back and on my desk tomorrow, and I won't pursue this line of inquiry. Deal?"

The girl on the other side of the desk seemed to evaluate her before answering, "Deal."

"Good, now get out of here you're stinking up my office," Sue ordered the girl. Lopez glared in her direction before leaving. After the girl had left her office, Sue took out her journal that had been carefully concealed underneath one of the draws.

'I wonder what she'll do next,' Sue mused to herself. She began writing in her journal, just to pass the time until the teen came bursting through her office door.

Santana left the office in a hurry, she only knew one person in the school would be so reckless. Puck. Oh for Gods sake Puckerman, what the hell did you do this time. This was not funny; this antic wasn't even mildly amusing. You don't annoy the most volatile teacher in the history of the school. It's just stupid. Wait a second, Santana stopped halfway to the football field. Puckerman may be stupid, but he's not _that_ stupid. That teacher, she had to hand it to her, she was _good_, very good. But even that knowledge didn't make Santana any less angry. Turning around, she headed back to the office, plan trying to formulate in her mind.

Sue stared at the door. 'Any minute now. Ah yes. Five, four, three, two, one.' She could hear the teen a mile away as Santana was apparently taking out her anger on every locker she could come across. Just as Sue got to "one", the door was kicked open 'Right on time.'

"You," hissed Santana leaned over the desk and stared straight into Sue's eyes. "You." Santana sputtered, her anger appeared to have taken away her ability speak. She turned around and slammed the door shut. "You have some nerve, pulling that shit."

"I was just answering a puzzle I've been trying to solve." Sue said calmly.

"Answer? What _fucking_ answer do I have that you wanted so badly?" How could this teacher be so damn condescending?

"Sit down."

"Fuck you." Santana felt anything but cooperative.

"You want answers? Sit down." Santana glared in response, anyone with a lesser backbone would have flinched but Sue looked evenly back.

Santana pulled the chair back violently and it settled back on the ground with a clang, the chair hit the ground. As much as she wanted to mess up the face of the person sitting directly across from her, attacking a teacher was more trouble than the satisfaction of doing so was worth. Besides she wanted answers, she knew this teacher doesn't do shit for nothing. Clinching her fists tightly, she glared at Sue from across the desk. Santana knew she had to calm down, she forced herself to relax; she needed to be civil, the coach had more power here. Besides, she couldn't do anything if she was too on edge, fighting had taught her that. Keep yourself on guard but keep relaxed in anticipation for the next move, think clearly, don't let the other person shake you up. Here she was in a room with an unknown enemy, given the circumstances she figured that she should learn more about this teacher, this notorious Sue Sylvester.

Sue watched the girl take a relaxed pose, her black belts in five different types of martial arts told her that there were few openings for physical attacks, besides that she had to admire the Latina's self control. The girl was sizing her up; it only proved to Sue that the Sylvester instinct was top notch. This kid was a keeper. "I've got a proposition for you, Lopez. I won't tell anyone that you're not as bad as you pretend to be, if you do some menial labor for me."

"_Hell no,_" was the immediate reply. "You have your Cheerios to do your dirty work. Besides if you do that, I'll just prove it to everybody how 'not bad' I really am." _Starting with your Cheerios_, was implied. Sue blinked, no one turned her down. Much less _threatened _her Cheerios, girl's got balls. Oh yes, she liked her.

"I have some… matters that can't be done by my cheerleaders. And despite your attitude Lopez, from what I've seen I think we could work well together. I scratch your back; you scratch mine. You'd be a fool not to see the advantages." Sue watched Lopez scowl while she thought it over, the girl was still angry but she was able to think clearly, another trait to add to the growing list of why she should like this adolescent. Sue had a feeling she learned more about the girl in the past few minutes than most people ever could, all those years in CIA interrogation profiling taught her well.

"I'm not joining your peppy little cheer squad," Santana said seriously.

"I'm not asking you to." Sue didn't need that, "What I want from you is someone with your _abilities_ to help me where my 'peppy little cheer squad', as you call it, can't. I need someone on the outside."

"What's in this for me?"

"I'm sure someone with your intellect can think of something." Sue watched the realization dawn within the Santana's eyes, oh yes, she knew the girl's grade point average. "You're smart, driven from what I've seen, I can use someone like you. Someone who knows how to manipulate the system."

"I'll think it over," Santana said after several minutes, "This… proposition of yours could be useful."It would be convenient if she had this person's power backing her.

"Take your time," Sue said. "But in the meantime, get the hell out of my office."

Sue knew she could use this girl to her advantage. This kid was smart, she didn't rush in, maybe she should try to get her to join the Cheerios. A week later, Santana came in a presented a reasonable arrangement with a few minor attachments that Sue was agreed to under one condition, she got to call the girl "minion".

* * *

><p>AN: I know I said that Santana didn't ever get caught before, but as far as the school knows she had never been caught before. Besides even if it had been known around the school, it was corrected and they were told that it was all a misunderstanding, so in a way she wasn't really caught, and the general population forgot the entire incident (mostly because no one witnessed it).

If you have any suggestions on where this should go or critiques feel free to tell me. I may or may not use the suggestions, but I will take seriously the critiques I am given. If I do use a suggestion I will thank you in the chapter I use it in (unless I was already heading there).


	10. The Auditorium

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dr. Horrible, or Shriek.

I love references but since people don't always get them... I try to minimize the amount I use. But these just seemed to fit really really well.

**Chapter 9 – The Auditorium**

Once the contract with Sue was established, Santana made sure that she never went outside the initial bargain. That held true until today. Today, she had come into Sue's office and asked for a favor. Sue experienced a foreign feeling, _surprise_, never did she think this girl in front of her would ever stoop so low as to ask for a favor.

"This going to cost you," Sue reminded the girl.

"Yeah, so?" Santana had a look on her face that said 'yes moron I know, thanks for the warning'.

"So what do you want?"

"Just, use of the auditorium," Santana said vaguely.

"Why? And Minion, stop beating around the bush because this bush might hit back."

"I want to let somebody use it."

"Who?

"A friend, you don't know her."

"A friend"? Sue wanted to meet this "friend". She watched Santana's usually stoic face as it gave away her emotions; she doubted Santana realized her feelings for this "friend". She wanted to meet this person who could bring out this side of this aggressive girl.

"Very well. But I want to meet this _friend_ of yours before I decide. Oh, _and_ I'll have thought of something by then you can do to pay me back." Seeing nothing wrong with this proposal, Santana agreed. She was willing to do anything to get the auditorium for a day, although she hoped that Sue wouldn't ask her to do something ridiculous unlike last time. Personally, she thought that asking her to dress up like a spy and follow Will Schuester around for a week fell under that category. Leaving the office, she bid goodbye to Sue. Sue reclined in her chair and wondered what kind of person this girl had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>The next day, late in the afternoon Santana took Brittany to the high school. It was deserted no one stuck around the school longer than they absolutely had to. Walking toward the office Santana took this time to try and explain to Brittany about Sue. If the look on the other's face was anything to go by, the words coming out of her mouth were lost on Brittany. So she tried to do it a different way.<p>

"Have you seen Shriek?" Santana asked.

"Donkey was awesome," was all Brittany said. Santana took that as a yes.

"Sue, is like an ogre. Remember, ogres are like onions."

"Sue's an ogre?" Brittany said before she could stop herself.

"Yes. No."

"Does she make people cry?"

"Yes."

"Then she's an ogre," Brittany stated matter-a-factly.

"No, no. She's not an ogre. She has layers, get it? Both she and the ogre have layers."

"Oh… not like pie then."

"Not like pie," Santana agreed. "Wait, what?"

"Like pie. Sometimes there's a third even deeper layer, that's the same as the top surface one," explained Brittany.

"Is it strange that made sense?"

"Nope," Brittany said happily.

"Just remember her name is Coach Sylvester," reminded Santana as they neared the door, "Ready?" Brittany nodded and Santana opened the door.

"Minon! You're late!" Sue called from her desk.

"I'm early," stated Santana. She didn't bother to play along, "This is Brittany. Brittany this is Coach Sylvester."

"And don't you forget it," said Sue. "So you're the one that's taking my minion's precious time from me."

"Sorry?" Brittany was confused, Angel was a minion? Whispering to Angel, "what's a minion?"

Santana didn't respond, instead she turned to Sue, "Ok, you've met her, have you decided yet?"

"You can use the auditorium, next Monday during break. Be there at nine am sharp or you lose it." Sue had already decided on the answer before Santana had even entered the school that morning; she just wanted to meet the other girl.

"Auditorium?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, your little friend here has agreed to join Glee Club if I let her use the auditorium." Sue explained. Santana looked at Sue and mouthed 'Glee Club?' and Sue nodded with her trademark smirk in response.

"Come on Brittany let's get you back to the hospital," said Santana who gave Sue a look that said 'we'll _talk_ about this _later_' and ushered Brittany out the door. Adding as an excuse, "Don't want to make your father worry."

"That's bad?" Brittany couldn't help but tease Santana a little.

"Yes Brittany, that's bad."

"Come by tomorrow kid, we'll work it out," Sue shouted as the door closed. It was too bad she didn't get more time with the new girl before Santana ushered her out; it would have been good to know what she was like.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana visited Sue's office, "Glee Club? Glee? Club? I can't join Glee Club."<p>

"Oh yes you can, I already turned in the application form with your name and signature on it."

"My signature?"

"Years of covert training can teach you _many_ skills."

"Yeah, if you _had_ covert training. I'm not doing it."

"Then you don't get the auditorium."

Santana paused and reconsidered her position. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll go after Winter Break, but I get to quit at the end of the year _and_ I get the auditorium starting at eight."

"Deal," Sue agreed, that was what she was really after, besides she could get Quinn to spy next year when she rearranged her own practice schedule, if Glee Club was still around. Santana rolled her eyes, any minute now the Coach was going to slip into "Army General" mode.

"Listen up, soldier!" Yup there it was. "This is a dangerous undercover mission. You may lose some body parts, but nothing that's not expandable to me. To keep casualties at the minimum you're going to keep a low profile. Don't do anything out of the ordinary. At the end of each week you are to give me your report. If something important happens you are to report back to me right away. Got that soldier?" Sue faced the back of her office, her back to Santana.

"Yes, ma'm," replied Santana giving Sue a mock salute as she left, she better have that damn auditorium for the whole day.

"Dis-missed!" yelled Sue obliviously to an empty room.

* * *

><p>Monday, the first official weekday of break finally decided to roll around. It found Santana and Brittany outside the auditorium as a distant chime signaled that it was nine o'clock. Entering the building to get out the biting cold, Brittany couldn't help but wonder why they were here. Apparently this was her surprise, it didn't really matter what it was if it meant spending more time with Angel. Santana led Brittany to the middle of the stage, she had arrived early to make sure everything was cleared off and the lights were on before she had gone to get the other girl.<p>

"Brittany, right now we're standing in the middle of the stage. I'm going to lead you around the edges of it, ok?"

"Ok," Brittany said, almost afraid to hope of what this was about. She hadn't been on a stage, or even a large open place, where she could dance for a long time. Even just thinking about it, the muscles in her legs twitched in anticipation. After leading Brittany once around the stage, Santana returned them to the middle.

"I could only find one CD at my house, it's a mix," Santana informed Brittany apologetically. "I'll go put it in, just don't fall off. Please. I can't… I don't want to get in trouble with your father." The slight pause in the sentence was not lost on Brittany, who wondered what the other girl was trying to say. The thought was lost, as the music started.

Santana sat down in the front row of the audience, she doubted that Brittany would fall off but she wasn't about to take any chances. If something happened to her, Santana didn't know what she would do. When Brittany told her she loved to dance, Santana had been formulating this plan but it wasn't until she was sure that it would be safe enough to do it that she put it into effect. She didn't want to risk her friend's life needlessly. Watching Brittany, Santana admitted that she had no idea that anyone could dance so well. Several people might love to dance, but it was only one in millions that could move like the girl in front of her. The movement was slightly stiff at first, probably due to how long she'd been kept in the hospital, but as Brittany warmed up, it was evident to any viewer that they were watching someone with a gift. As for Santana, she failed to notice that the music even stopped playing until Brittany stopped moving, she shook herself as if waking from a dream and started clapping.

Brittany was lost in thought, the high of dancing hadn't left yet and she was working on a song within her head that she could continue to dance to. When she heard the clapping, she was slightly startled, she had never danced in front of someone who wasn't from her family before; she still didn't want to, but somehow Angel was different. She wanted to share her world of dance with her, something her parents never understood. Her parents were supportive, maybe they were just relieved that there was something she was good at, but they never really understood what it meant to her. To dance, to be able to fly, the expressions she couldn't put into words, it was a release from the world, but they had never understood. She hadn't done it in front of anyone for years.

Feeling embarrassed, Brittany left the stage in a hurry forgetting that she had no way of knowing exactly where she was going. She crashed into an occupied guitar stand and onto the ground even as Angel yelled a warning. The guitar fell with a twang and it sounded as though one of the strings had come undone in the accident. Brittany got up, it didn't feel like anything was wrong, but the guitar.

"I think I broke it," Brittany said as Santana's footsteps came up behind her.

"Nah, the string just popped out, give me a sec." Santana went about the process of resetting the string and checked the pitch with the other strings to tune it. "Good as new," she said experimentally strumming the guitar.

"Play me something," said Brittany. There was no response. "Please?" she added.

Santana looked at the other girl and back at the guitar she was holding, "I'll try, no promises that it'll be good." She could never say "no" to Brittany. Besides today was special, it'd be their last full day together until New Years. Taking a breath and nervously strumming the guitar she began.

_I close my eyes,_

_Go back in time,_

_To a point where you and I,_

_Are all alone,_

_In this place,_

_There's nothing to fear,_

_No world outside._

_There's only us,_

_As the music plays aloud,_

_So take my hand._

_There nothing to fear,_

_No need to worry,_

_No one to tell us what to do._

_You're here with me,_

_We're here tonight._

_The music show us the way._

_So take my hand,_

_I'll lead you to,_

_So just come and dance with me,_

_I'll take you away._

_Take my hand,_

_Follow me,_

_Let us leave this place,_

_Let's go and see._

_Take a step,_

_Take a leap,_

_To a world somewhere,_

_It's just you and me._

_It may be far, _

_It may be here._

_Let the music lead the way._

_We'll get there,_

_Just wait and see,_

_To a place where we are finally free._

_There nothing to fear,_

_No need to worry,_

_Just let the music take us there._

_Nothing but us,_

_Nothing but now,_

_Let's dance 'til we don't care._

_So take my hand._

_I'll lead the way._

_And come and dance with me._

_Please listen to the song,_

_I was always waiting for you,_

_To come along._

_'Cause here I was,_

_In this place,_

_Looking to show someone way._

_Let me take your hand._

_And together_

_We'll find a way to go._

_There's a place,_

_I'll lead you to,_

_A place where we belong._

_There nothing to fear,_

_No need to worry,_

_Just let the music take us there._

_Nothing but us,_

_Nothing but now,_

_Just us here tonight, alone._

_So take my hand._

_And If you need to find me,_

_All you have to do, is_

_Follow my voice,_

_Follow my soul,_

_Listen for my heart as it beats,_

_Out of control._

_Follow my words,_

_Follow my light,_

_Then when you find,_

_Me at the end of the road._

_We'll leave behind,_

_The day, the night_

_And go somewhere beyond this cage._

_And that is where,_

_You will find,_

_You'll hear the beat,_

_The music as it flies._

_I will lead you there._

_There nothing to fear,_

_No need to worry,_

_Just let the music play._

_Nothing but us,_

_Nothing but now,_

_So let us dance this night away._

_There's nothing to fear,_

_There's no need to worry,_

_Just hear the music play._

_It's only us._

_It's only now._

_Help me dance the night away._

_Come help me dance,_

_Let us dance the night away._

_So take my hand._

There was a moment of silence as Santana and Brittany listened to the last note reverberate around the theatre. Santana put the guitar away, she took Brittany's hand and helped her to her feet.

She asked, "Come with me?" Brittany smiled in response and hugged the shorter girl. She squeezed Santana's hand as if to say 'Always'.

* * *

><p>AN: Lyrics and music that goes with them are owned by one of my friends (who will not be mentioned). If you wish to use them or some such thing (no money only) feel free, you have to credit me though (friend insisted). If you use them and make money, I will help sue you and pay off all my student loans. =D

I'm writing this during finals week… I'm so tired.

Thank you for all your help, and your reviews, and encouragement.

**By the way if you guys find any continuity problems**, tell me please, I have so many ideas that run rampant in my head (usually unrelated to this so I don't worry about those) that I forget which ones I'm actually using. I don't always have time to re-read all of the chapters as they get posted which (as the story, apparently, gets longer) gets harder and harder to do. Suggestions on things you'd like to see happen are also welcome (but probably will not be used unless it's a O.O that's a good idea that goes well right here, where I needed something). And I'll fix any problems with each update.


	11. Dinner and Afterward

A/N: Still don't own anything, all I own is a missed internship application opportunity.

In the story it's December 14th, 2009, so this makes it Monday. Which means that Brittany and her dad plan to leave on the 16th which is Wednesday (yes I actually looked this up).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10 Dinner<span>**

After checking to make sure the auditorium was locked, Santana had time to marvel at how late it was. Brittany was waiting in the car with the heater on to combat the cold, and Santana couldn't help but feel thankful that Puck had agreed to lend his car to her without prying for details; he had his hands full with getting ready for the last days of Hanukkah and then his mother's New Year's party, and Quinn was too busy helping set up Cheerio practices for next term. Although it was several hours past sunset, the day wasn't quite done yet. Today, Brittany was going to get her early Christmas present; Santana had already cleared the idea with Brittany's dad. She'd told him, just so he wouldn't prevent them from going out because he stayed up late worrying about where his daughter was. Brittany and her dad were leaving for the city to spend time with the rest of the family. Brittany's younger sister was finishing out sixth grade there before they moved completely. The trip to the city was this Wednesday and weren't expected to return until after New Year's Day.

So if this was one of the last days she'd be able to spend with Brittany this year, it was going to be special. Brittany had no idea that this was her Christmas present; that they were going to go out to dinner, at the only decent place in town, Breadstix. The owner, knowing her reputation at school, had instructed all the workers that if she were to show up, to seat her in the back corner. This was so she didn't scare off the other high school consumers that often showed up on weekend nights. He didn't want any trouble, or bad business. So here they were, Santana sitting with her back to the corner, so Brittany was facing away from the door, and the take out line. That was where Finn spotted them, when he and Kurt stopped by to pick up food for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hey is that Santana?" Finn whispered loudly to Kurt. Kurt turned around and looked only to confirm the location of the most feared student in school, then quickly faced Finn again.<p>

"Don't make eye contact," muttered Kurt looking intently away from the girl sitting in the corner. "We don't want any trouble."

"Why is she here with Quinn? They never hang out together."

"Let's just mind our own business. They're probably plotting out next term's slushie facials. How's football team looking this year?" Kurt asked desperately trying to change to a safer subject. He succeeded as Finn began to talk about the upcoming spring training. As they approached the car he let out a sigh of relief, although he'd never been confronted with Santana, he had heard stories and if even a fraction of them were true, stay under her radar.

* * *

><p>Santana hadn't even noticed Finn and Kurt, it wouldn't have mattered if they were yelling at the top of their lungs; she was too busy paying attention to Brittany. After they had decided on what to eat, Brittany had begun to talk and hadn't stopped. Which considering her plate was empty, this could be considered quite a feat. For the past hour she had talked about how happy today had made her, how good the food was, how she was looking forward to Christmas, how she was going to decorate her hospital room, how she tried to be good all year, especially in the past few weeks to ask Santa for something special. Brittany didn't really believe in Santa but people usually laughed at her if she said that, and much as she wanted to believe that her Angel wouldn't leave her, she couldn't help but make sure.<p>

Santana did do a double take when she heard Brittany wanted to ask Santa for something, not for the first time she was thankful that the girl sitting across from her was blind. She didn't bother pointing out he didn't exist and ruin the fun Brittany was having. They could cover the Santa topic at a different date when it wasn't so close to Christmas. She waved the waitress down for the check; it was time to go home.

"You ready?" Santana asked the still sitting girl.

"Yeah," Brittany said stifling a yawn. After that much exercise and something besides hospital food, she was worn out for the day. It was a good day.

"Come on," Santana urged. "We're going home." She slid her hand into Brittany's and led her out to the car. She held the door open and closed it once Brittany got in. Santana knew that she didn't need to do this; Brittany was perfectly capable of doing it herself. But Santana still did it, it wasn't because Brittany was blind, it was because. Well, just because if felt right. Besides, she reasoned to herself, if she had a car to drive people around in she'd do this anyway. Brittany wasn't special or anything.

They drove away from Breadstix heading in the opposite direction of the hospital. At a red light Santana glanced over at Brittany. Brittany's face was scrunched up with a mixture of extreme concentration and confusion. She didn't think they weren't going the right way to return to the hospital, and was trying to figure it out in her head. Of course all of her instincts and reason told her that they were indeed not going to the hospital. That was confusing. Whenever they went out, they always returned to that place. She tilted her head to the side, maybe that would help. Santana smiled in amusement at the other's confusion; apparently her passenger was better space awareness than she thought. Taking the quickest way back to her house, she stopped the car in the driveway.

"Where are we?"

"My house. Don't worry I got permission from your dad."

"He doesn't need to know everything I do," Brittany mumbled as she got out of the car.

"Come on," Santana said tugging Brittany toward the front door. "Lets get you out of this weather, it's freezing out here." It was expected to drop below 32 degrees Ferinheight tonight, which meant she had to get Puck's car back to him as soon as possible. She sighed as she unlooked the door to the empty house.

"Come on in, there's a step right in front of you." Brittany put her foot on the step and paused.

"Angel?" asked Brittany uncertainly. "You're parents won't mind, right?

"No my _parents_ won't mind," said Santana trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "Get in. You're letting all the cold air inside."

Brittany hastily moved inside, "Sorry." She was apologizing for both letting the cold in and that she had clearly brought up a sensitive subject. She didn't have to see to understand that. Santana closed the door as soon as Brittany was clear.

"I'll take you around the house, then I have to go return the car."

"Can't I come with…?" started Brittany.

"No, it'll be faster if I go alone," Santana said harshly. She inwardly flinched, she hadn't meant for it to sound so cold. She knew Brittany had trouble in the past with people leaving her.

"Oh, ok," said Brittany lamely withdrawing her hand from Santana's. "I'll just stay here."

"Listen, Britt. Britt, I didn't mean it like that." Seeing that the other girl didn't believe her, Santana continued, "I didn't bring you here so that you could catch a cold. You're here because I like you, and _because_ I want to spend as much time with you as possible, I need to return my friend's car by myself." She really didn't want to go tonight, but she had told Puck that it'd be back by morning, and considering the time she'd barely make it if she showed Brittany around the house quickly.

"I promise I just want to get back here quickly, so please wait here. I'll only be an hour, I'll be coming back from that direction," Santana turned Brittany toward Puck's house. "I haven't broken any promises. I'm not about to start now," she said trying to reassure the other girl that she wasn't abandoning her here, "let's see about getting you somewhere comfortable."

"I'll wait for you here," Brittany said stubbornly sitting down near the door. Seeing that the other girl clearly wasn't going to get up, Santana took off her watch and set the alarm.

"When this goes off, I'll be back, if you push this button, it'll go off in another ten minutes," she informed Brittany. "I'll be back, don't worry." Leaving she hurried straight to Puck's car determined to do it in half the time even if it killed her. The look the other girl had given her. The look said that she didn't believe that Santana would be back tonight.

It was snowing by the time Santana got to Puck's house; she'd pushed the car over the speed limit, driving thirty-five miles per hour instead of the suggested twenty-five. She had made it just under ten minutes. All the lights were off but Santana made a snowball and threw it at the upper window above the garage. It hit and the occupant of the room turned on the lights as he made his way down. Opening the garage door, she drove the car inside.

"I didn't think you'd be back this late," Puck said to the Latina.

"I had some business to take care of. I'll see you later," Santana wanted to cut this visit short, she had to get back to the girl at her house.

"You should stay here. It's going to snow the rest of the night, Quinn called and cancelled our plans tomorrow because it's supposed to be a blizzard." Any other time, any other day, she would have said "yes", but she had someone waiting for her.

"No, I've got to get back," she said shaking her head.

"I'll drive you back then," said Puck making his way to the car.

"I'm not a kid, Puckerman. I can take care of myself."

"You never needed me to take care of you, why would I start now? But you can't stop me from offering my best friend a ride."

"I'm leaving. I'll call you if anything happens. Does _that_ make you feel better?" she really didn't like people trying to care for her. It made her feel weak, and she hated feeling weak.

"I'll see you back at school. You know, you're always welcome to the party." Puck had to spend the Hanukkah holiday with his family, afterwards it was busy at his house as everyone helped to get ready for the New Year's party. One he always invited Santana to but she never came, he still didn't know where she disappeared to, or what she did, and she refused to answer every time he asked.

"Later," Santana grumbled at Puck heading out into the snow. Puck watched Santana even after she had well disappeared out of sight, something bothered him, that look she had on her face, it seemed familiar. He sighed, and closed the garage door, as he did so he gave a silent prayer to the heavens that she would be make it home safe. As he made his way back up to his room, halfway up he paused, realization dawning on his face, he knew where he had seen that look before. It was the same look he had given Santana in middle school and was now the look he knew he gave Quinn. Santana was in love, who would have thought. Continuing up the stairs he wondered if Santana even knew, well even if she did figure it out, it gave him something to tease her about next time he saw her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay… more augmentation of Puck's character.

As I post this… I haven't made any progress on Chapter 12… ugh. I hope to make some otherwise there will be at least a week or two pause in the whole update thing.


	12. MIA

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This just kinda happened, I'm not sure where this came from, maybe it's because I wished we had snow where I live… it's STILL WEDNESDAY! (barely...)

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN! I AM WRITING EVERYTHING BY HAND NOW, I HOPE TO GET A REPLACEMENT SOON.** The updates will be suspended until my computer arrives or until I manage to finish the next chapter and then find a computer to post it on...

Thank you to:

wkgreen - for your review.

getslushied - you'll see what happens... now.

Honeyfigsanddarkchocolate - thank you for your offer... I will probably take you up on that later, I know where the story is going now, it's just a matter of finding the right words.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>****MIA**

Brittany was fretting, Angel wasn't back yet. Three times the alarm went off; three times she pushed the button. Maybe Angel really did abandon her in this empty house, even after all the other had said. Maybe this was her lot in life; to be left alone. No don't think like that. Angel promised. She hadn't broken one to her yet, she should doubt, although she knew that Angel wouldn't do something like that, it had happened before. The watch went off a fourth time, Brittany silenced it. She must have been held up, maybe. What if? No, no, don't think that. Don't think with worry; she opened the door leading to the outside. A gust of wind caused her to shut it quickly. She resumed pacing. The alarm went off again.

She shivered, something wasn't right; something was knew, just like when she knew exactly when Angel was going to come and visit her. She would get this warm feeling just before she heard the other girl's footsteps come down the hall. Somehow she knew, her friend was in trouble. Angel had always come back before, and would never be this late unless something had happened. She stood and grasped frantically around the area, usually houses held some kind of closet near the door; she just had to find it. Her hand touched metal. Opening it quickly she grasped around for a warm jacket, if it fit that would be nice. All she needed was just something warm enough to help her brave the weather outside. Putting on the only jacket that would work, she quickly went out the door, ignoring the biting cold against her cheeks, she made her way through the howling wind and snow.

Retracing the way back to the driveway, she continued down until she felt the street and backtracked three steps. She turned to the direction Angel said she was going to come from, the wind and the snow forcefully hit her back and she stumbled forward. Regaining her balance, she slowly followed the sidewalk calling Angel's name, even as her voice was lost in the storm.

Santana had walked about sixteen blocks before the blizzard truly hit full force. She had been tempted to turn back to Puck's house, but the thought had been only entertained for a moment before she gritted her teeth and reminded herself that she had to get home. She had _promised_, keeping that in mind she forced herself forward. Besides, it was only twenty-six more blocks to go, she could make it, she was Santana, damn it. The minutes ticked by as she met the blizzard head on, twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-two. Each completed block brought her a new burst of energy, but as she neared fifteen, she started to get worried, her stamina was giving out. She was resting more often and for longer, how much would her body be able to take before it gave out was anyone's guess. She had stumbled twice on that last block. But she had to get back; she couldn't leave Brittany by herself in that house. She couldn't. Nature could throw whatever it wanted at her and she'd take it. No force of nature would ever make her bend to its will, she was Santana, no, she was _Satan_, _she_ took what came at her and gave it back twice fold.

She found that thinking about the Brittany helped, it made her more determined to get there, and drawing what she could from her willpower she moved her feet another few steps to the next shelter. The tree she was currently taking shelter under bent from the strong wind. Only six more blocks to go. Now if only she could get her feet to move.

Getting up, _'When did she sit down?'_, she took a couple steps in a directions she thought was forward, the blizzard had caused a white out. There was a noise it the distance, it sounded like a person. What crazy person would be out in this weather? The last thing she saw before she stumbled and fell from exhaustion was the faint outline of a figure, just feet away, maybe just a few minutes of rest and she'd be able to get back up.

This was one of the few timesBrittanywished she could see, she believed that would help her find her Angel. There was no way she could have known it wouldn't have done any good. Even if she could see, the storm would have blinded everything that was more than a couple inches in front of her. She tripped over something, feeling frantically around taking her hands outside of her jacket. It was a person.

"Angel?" she yelled over the storm's wind. "Angel?" There was no response; there was only one way to find out. Reaching out with her hand she found the person's face and felt it, it was warm, hot even.

"Brittany?" the figure asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Brittany told her, recognizing the voice. "Can you stand?" Santana tried to get up and stood for a second before falling to the ground 't need to be told, she wrapped Santana's arm around her neck and helped the girl up. The cold bit at her fingers as she forced the other girl to stand, she supported Angel's weight as they moved slowly forward. She heard her friend breathe more heavily after every step, only two-hundred and sixty-three more to go.

Even Brittany's dancer body ached in protest by the time they neared the house, she turned the handle and a gust of wind blew the door and them in. The house was warm and reinvigorated the taller of the two, Santana though was spent. Santana had pushed herself far beyond her natural ability, all she wanted to do was lie there and sleep. Her internal heater gave out as soon as she had entered the house, as if it knew that she was safe. She forced herself up and leaned against the wall, she didn't want to worry her friend.

During this time, Brittany had taken off all of her outer layers, Angel commented on the redness of her hands and told her to go run them under warm water in the to leave then paused but she was worried about Angel. Angel assured her she was fine and told her to go warm her hands before she got frostbite. Reluctantly, Brittany followed the instructions on how to get to the bathroom.

As Brittany left, Santana breathed a sigh of relief. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to worryBrittanyabout the little things. The short rest against the wall had recovered a little energy, barely enough to force her feet to move. She slowly staggered toward her room past the bathroom the blonde was currently occupying. As she sat on her bed, she stripped off the wet clothes, and replaced them with dry ones. Finally, she felt like she could breathe again. Sneezing she looked up thinking absently that she hoped that that wasn't a sign of a cold. At the sight of the other occupant, she nearly fell back in bed. How long hadBrittanybeen standing there? She was thankful the blonde couldn't see her changing, certain things would have been hard to explain and she didn't want to scare her. The other girl looked exhausted and Santana didn't think she looked much better. She should getBrittanyout of her clothes into something dry. Remembering the clothes Brittany had worn earlier, Santana knew that they hadn't looked very comfortable to sleep in. She carefully walked over, not wanting to topple to the floor, using her arms to support herself she made it to her dresser and looked through it.

Finding something that would fit the taller girl, she turned to Brittany, "Why don't you take your clothes off? I have something for you to change into for bed tonight." Shit. That hadn't come out right. It sounded like some really bad pick up line, one that Puck would say. Thankfully, it didn't seem to phase Brittany. "These clothes should fit you. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." As Santana moved past the blonde to leave, her arm was caught by a hand.

"Stay?" Brittany requested. While she had been in the bathroom, she worried about what had happened earlier and now she wanted the other girl to be with her, at least for a while. Wordlessly, Santana turned and sat down on the bed, her body was happy with that decision. She purposefully distracted herself by doing some arm stretches to help ease parts of her aching body. This felt odd; she had no problem dressing or undressing in front of others, or watching others do so. But with Brittany it was different somehow. That was the second time she had thought that. Why was Brittany different?

"I'm done." Santana looked up, Brittany's voice cutting off her train of thought.

"I'll show you to the guest room," Santana said even her bones protested at the thought of got on the bed and began getting under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"You do realize this is where I sleep?"

"Yup," Brittany felt around and cleared the covers beside her. "You're sleeping here too."

"I have a feeling... Listen Brit, this is a bad idea."

"No it's a wonderful, fantastical, uber-mystical idea." Brittany was tired and she just wanted to sleep with Angel, she wasn't even trying to regulate her brain words anymore. She threw the blankets over Santana and used her weight to force the other girl to lie down. If Santana wasn't exhausted and aching all over, she still had bruises on her ribs, it would have been difficult, but given the circumstances it was rather fast, and the other girl only loosened her grip when she felt Santana relent. Still keeping one arm around her Angel, Brittany fell asleep.

Santana felt the other girl's breathing even out, she squeezed Brittany's arm fondly. It was warm, but not uncomfortable. Santana didn't know why she liked Brittany so much; she didn't know why Brittany was somehow different from everyone else. Yawning, she decided it didn't matter now, they were both here safe and that's what mattered. She could think about these other things later.

**Time Skip (Monday night to Wednesday afternoon), Hospital Parking Lot:**  
>It was Wednesday, Brittany's father was ready to leave, but Brittany didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Angel. She was looking forward to seeing her sister back in the city. But she didn't want to see her mother. It wasn't that her mother didn't love her or at least it hadn't started that way; it was more that she didn't want to deal with Brittany's "disease", but lately Brittany had felt that there was something missing from their relationship. Her mother liked to call it a "unfortunate condition" in public. Her mom always tried to have her go somewhere else when relatives or company came over. Since it was Christmas, there would be a lot of "Brittany don't you have somewhere else to be?" and "Brittany will you please let the grown-ups talk". It hurt, because for several years it felt as though she was being singled out as someone to be ashamed of, it hadn't hurt that much when she was younger. She wanted to stay here, although it would mean she wouldn't get to see her sister. That was the problem, she loved her sister dearly, but she thought that one day, inevitably, her younger sister would see her the same way her mom did. She didn't want to be around when that happened.<p>

Where was Angel? She hadn't come yesterday except to drop her off, due to exhaustion but she had promised to come today and say good-bye to had bought a Christmas present for her. Her father tapped his watch loudly to signal Brittany that it was time to leave. Just as they got into the car, the familiar sound of a motorcycle came up beside them. Her father pulled the window down and Angel's voice came through the side.

"Can you like to stay over at my place for Christmas? I know it's sudden but I could use the company." If Santana's face hadn't been covered by the motorcycle helmet, one would have seen her face slightly flushed with embarrassment. She hadn't planned on this.

Brittany turned to her father, "Can I?" There was a long pause as Brittany's father weighed the options. He knew that Brittany would be unhappy if they went home, Christmas is a time for happiness and family. And this girl was as good as family, at least, since she made Brittany happy.

"Just make sure you call your sister on Christmas, you know she misses you. I'll be back later that week to pick you up. You're coming home for New Year's at least." He turned to the other girl, "and you, protect her."

Santana gave him a look that was as solemn as a doctor about to deliver family news about a loved one's death, "I will."

Brittany hugged her father with a happy and sincere "thank you". She got out of the car and went to the back to grab her clothing, slipping her Angel's present in a back pocket of her bag. She got on the bike where Angel was waiting for her, ready to return to the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder, Brittany doesn't remember that Santana's name is Santana… This is important. It should also be noted that (oddly) Brittany's dad doesn't remember Santana's real name either (because his daughter always refers to her as Angel). The hospital does not keep records of who she is as per agreement with Sue that it won't appear on her permanent record, this is due to the fact that Sue, let's just say she "pulled some strings" through some "distasteful" means.

The reason why Santana is hot when Brittany feels for her in the blizzard is because Santana has the internal heater from hell. Yup… apparently the nickname "Satan" is quite appropriate for her.

As always, I appreciate your comments, criticisms, concerns, and angst. Please review to tell me how I can improve.


	13. December 16th to 19th

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm trying not to use the word "said" (or sing(s)) too much… as I feel like I probably overused it a lot earlier.

Sorry for the lateness and shortness, I just ordered my computer, and very little has been done on the next chapter, things have been...hectic at home. I wish I'd stayed back in the college town.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12 December 16-19<span>**

Santana was woken by Brittany snuggling into her. It was odd and comforting, she mused, that no matter how many times she had tried to get Brittany to sleep in a different room, she just kept wandering back in. She knew Brittany wanted to sleep in here, but she knew that she had to try for both their sakes. When she had impulsively invited Brittany over for Christmas, she hadn't thought through the consequences. Each moment she was with Brittany brought on emotions and feelings that she wasn't prepared for, even unsure of but at the same time she didn't want to let them go. So whatever she was feeling for the other girl, she had to hide it, she didn't want to risk ruining what they had. But Brittany each night would end up in her bed and by the third night Santana knew it was useless to keep trying an alternative. But after last night, Santana stopped trying to get Brittany to sleep in the other room. She looked over at the blonde sleeping peacefully next to her. Although Brittany had been sleeping in bed with her, Santana always woke when she felt the other girl get out of the bed at odd times of the night. Concerned about the blonde's safety she followed. Originally Santana thought Brittany had just needed to use the bathroom, instead Brittany headed to the living room and took residence by the window. The last few times this happened Santana, returned to bed in order to respect Brittany's need for space.

Last night, the moonlight reflecting off the blonde's skin made it almost glow. It was so beautiful, but even with all its beauty, it seemed so sad. Knowing Brittany had made it to the window safely, Santana moved to return to her room, but then Brittany started singing. It was a simple, sweet, sad melody and like magic it seemed to hold Santana where she was, unable to do anything but listen.

Brittany for the past few nights had trouble sleeping. Every night the thoughts of home and her mother returned, she was able to push them back during the day when she was busy. But as the silence came with the night, the thoughts returned, sometimes she could go back to sleep knowing that Angel was right beside her or that her sister loved her. But most nights, like tonight, they drove her to seek solace alone and somewhere no one could hear. The only solution when it got this bad was to let them out, only then would they recede back into the dark places of her mind until the next time they plagued her. She did this often at the hospital, finding places where people wouldn't be bothered by what she was going to do next. Tonight she wasn't alone, but Brittany was unaware of the person who was standing just across the room, with concern clearly being written across her dark features.

_Where is love?  
>Does it fall from skies above?<br>Is it underneath the willow tree,  
>That I've been dreaming of?<em>

Where is she?  
>Who I close my eyes to see?<br>Will I ever know the sweet "hello",  
>That's meant for only me?<p>

Who can say where she may hide?  
>Must I travel far and wide,<br>'Till I am beside the someone who,  
>I can mean something to?<br>Where, where is love?

Every night I kneel and pray  
>Let tomorrow be the day,<br>When I see the face of someone,  
>Who, I can mean something to.<br>Where, where is love?

The last question lingered in the room, Santana stood there not knowing what to say. But some part of her knew what needed to be said, and responded to Brittany in song.

_She cries by the window,_

_She thinks no one can hear._

_ She's the girl all alone,_

_Who hasn't smiled for more than a year._

_She asks every night, into the dark._

_But lack of an answer, has left its mark._

_Who will love me for me?_

_Not for what I have done,_

_Or what I've become._

_Who will love me for me?_

_'cause nobody has shown me,_

_What love, what love really is._

_Then out of the darkness,_

_A single voice rings,_

_And answers the question,_

_That the young woman sings._

_It tells her, it's there, that it will always be._

_So don't worry, this isn't just a passing dream._

_I will love you for you,_

_Not for what you have done,_

_Or what you've become._

_I will love you for you,_

_I will give you the love._

_The love you never knew._

Reaching Brittany, Santana warmly but awkwardly embraced the other girl and led her back to the bedroom. Tucking the blonde in, like Santana's brother did to her so long ago, she chastely kissed her on the forehead and told her to sleep. The Latina lay down beside her and held the blonde comfortingly until morning.

**(December 19th) **

Brittany woke up to the sound of running water, felt the area beside her, there was just a trace of warmth from the previous occupant. Tracing the space, she wondered if Angel knew that her heart raced every time they were in contact. The first time she had noticed it was when they had gone to the park, they were on a bench and she had asked if they could stay longer. She had laid her head down on the strong shoulder, and felt safe in a place she'd never been, with a girl she barely knew. And yet, she was warm and for once she thought she was somewhere she belonged. Is this what love felt like? The sound of water turned off and Brittany turned toward away from the sound of footsteps coming, she felt as if she was a child that had done something wrong and didn't anyone to know.

Santana stopped in the doorway, should she get Brittany up or let her sleep. She looked like a princess who was waiting to be woken by some gallant prince, and there it struck Santana that that was sadly someone she could never be. She sighed, who knew that this unassuming girl would have made such an impact on her life in such a short time? But enough of these thoughts, it was time to make breakfast. Considering that she practically had to force Brittany into the kitchen because Brittany's idiotic mother had banned her from the area, she'd better get her up now. Shaking off thoughts of violence and sadness, Santana spouted an evil grin as she moved to the bed. She threw off the covers keeping the blonde warm and pounced, tickling her poor victim. Brittany did what all ticklish people do; she laughed and flailed madly in vain trying to ward off her attacker. It was about ten minutes later when they both lay panting on the bed.

"It's time to get up," Santana said laughing. "Come on." She took Brittany by the arm and was met with little resistance until they got to the threshold of the kitchen. As soon as she hit the doorway, Brittany stopped as if some invisible barrier had created itself between her and the kitchen. Santana cursed Brittany's ability to know spaces.

"For the love of… you can come in Britt." Santana silently cursed the woman who had treated Brittany like some kind of cripple. "One foot in, then the other, this place doesn't bite. If it does bite back." Damn woman, Brittany didn't even know how to pour her own cereal. "Nothing bad's gonna happen." Ok, this isn't working. "I invite you in?" To her surprise that _did_ work, _interesting_. Santana made a mental note of this for next time. Maybe she likes vampire shows or something, there was a show Fluffy the Vampire Saver or something that she might like in that case. Brittany's stomach growled, thoughts later, food now, was the message Santana got from it. Grinning, she pulled out a chair for Brittany and grabbed the cereal boxes, milk, and other essentials.

Seeing Brittany still standing, Santana stopped smiling, "You can sit down, you know." She was going to fix this and if she ever met that woman, she was going to pound that face into…

"Stop scowling," interrupted Brittany's voice. "I can't see, but I'm not blind." Santana smiled at that. "That's better," said Brittany approvingly. Santana wondered how on Brittany could tell, when _her_ stomach growled. A slight flush of colour appeared on Santana's cheeks in embarrassment.

"Let's eat. Remember how to make your breakfast?"

Brittany nodded and proceeded to carefully make her breakfast, under Angel's watchful eye. She had just been taught yesterday how to do this, it was a lot harder than her mom made it seem. She put her finger in the bowl and poured, then felt around for the milk, adding it until she felt the cereal reach the tip of her knuckle, exactly as Angel taught her. She made this herself with no help. Feeling accomplished, she put down the milk and began to eat her cereal.

After Brittany made hers Santana fixed up her breakfast, honestly she was getting tired of eating cereal, it was the only food she had time for during the school days, and she seldom ate it during weekends or holidays unless it was for a snack. But when she found out Brittany didn't know how to make this simple breakfast for herself, and… well that had to be fixed. Just like problem of getting the blonde into the kitchen in the first place. Well, Santana sighed, at least she seemed to have mastered the ability to make cereal, now they could move on to other food. Hopefully, she should convince Brittany to help tomorrow morning or lunch. Nah, lunch was sandwiches and Santana couldn't guarantee Brittany's safety using a sharp knife. Tomorrow morning it was then. With both of their bowls empty they had nothing pressing to do, so they talked. Well to be exact Brittany talked and Santana listened. Whenever the older girl tried to get the younger to talk, questions were always met with short and concise answers, not harsh or angry, but to the point.

Brittany was more than happy to change the topic off of her when Angel suggested they play a game called 'What if'. Some of these were acted out, Brittany favorite ones so far were what if Angel was a pirate captain and Brittany her first mate, or what if Brittany was a valiant knight in armor rescuing her Angel in distress, or maybe they were on a secret mission ordered by the president. Some were more wishful, what if they had met earlier, and today Brittany came up with what if Brittany wasn't so stupid, that was one the blonde suggested but the Latina put a quick end to that line of thinking and ended the game there before it could go down any other roads.

Seeing Brittany's head looking down dejectedly at her hands with a sad smile on her face, Santana gently lifted Brittany's head up and pulled her into the living room. Turning the radio on, she attempted to find a station that wasn't just playing Christmas music. There were only four, 99.5FM a mix of music old and new, 104.7FM was playing musical soundtracks, 89.9FM that was playing classical music and 88.3FM that was some bastardization of an attempted Latin American mix.

"Hey Britt, which do you want? We got a mix of random songs, musicals, Latin American, and classical." There was no response. What would cheer that girl up? Supposedly musicals worked at least in the Glee club, musical station it was. It wasn't working not even after three songs, not that Santana knew any of them. Wait this song she knew. This was from the same play as the song Brittany sang last night, at least she still remembered the words. Turning toward Brittany, she began exactly on time with the words, hoping Brittany would join in.

_I'll do anything,_

_For you dear anything,_

_For you mean everything to me._

The ghost of a smile appeared on Brittany's face.

_I know that,_

_I'll go anywhere,_

_For your smile, anywhere_

There was definitely a smile now.

_For your smile, everywhere_

_I'd see._

Only the radio did the woman's part.

_Would you climb a hill?_

_Anything!_

_Wear a daffodil?_

_Anything!_

_Leave me all your will?_

_Anything!_

_Even fight my Bill!_

_What? Fistcuffs?_

_I'd risk everything,_

...Was Brittany blushing?

_For one kiss, everything,_

_Yes, I'd do anything_

_Anything_

_Anything for you!_

Santana didn't bother with the spoken lines, and waited until the singing resumed.

_I'll do anything,_

_For you dear, anything_

_For you me everything to me._

_I know that_

_I'd go anywhere_

Getting caught up in the moment Santana brushed Brittany's cheek with the back of her fingers lightly.

_For your smile, anywhere_

_For your smile, everywhere,_

_ I'd see_

Brittany did join her voice this time.

_Would you lace my shoe?_

_Anything!_

_Paint your face bright blue?_

_Anything!_

_Catch a kangaroo?_

_Anything!_

_Go to Timbuktu?_

_And back again!_

Santana felt her stomach flutter because she thought part of her might truly mean it.

_I'd risk everything,_

_For one kiss, everything_

For only a moment Brittany felt bold, but it only took a moment for her to kiss Angel on the cheek. Brittany was sure her face and ears were red, from a mixture of pride, from being able to do such a thing, and yet terrified that Angel might have noticed her feelings. The fear increased when Angel didn't finish the rest of the song.

Santana was too busy telling herself that Brittany only meant it as a friendly gesture, to notice Brittany's reaction immediately. She concluded that someone who gives hugs so freely could also see a kiss as a form of expressing friendship. That had to be it because Brittany didn't deserve someone like her, she was not a good person, and anybody like her was not worthy of someone like the blonde. Santana knew that she was already being greedy about the time she spent with this girl, what other reason could she have, beside pride, to refuse a sensible ride from Puck during that blizzard. And she was taking advantage of this girl's kindness and predicament. So no matter what she could feel, _or might be feeling_, she couldn't let it go past friendship. She noticed that Brittany seemed upset, not quite trusting her voice, she took Brittany's hand and squeezed it to reassure the girl that it was ok. Santana was relieved when a small but genuine smile appeared on her friend's face. At least Brittany was, sort of, happy again. As the music continued to play she moved the furniture to the walls. It was a decent size room if you got all the stuff out of the way, and knowing Brittany's ability to know distance without having to see combined with her dancing ability this limited space should be no problem. Moving took longer than Santana thought it would, and by the time she was finished it was well past lunch and almost into dinner. Brittany hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Hungry?" asked Santana. "Come on," she tugged Brittany toward the kitchen. "Let's see if I can make anything with what we have left." An idea struck Santana, "Tomorrow, will you teach me how to dance?"

Brittany's chewed her lip uncertain. She had never been asked to teach someone else before, it had always come naturally and being unable to see would make it more difficult. Brittany was so distracted on the problems that tomorrow would present that she passed the threshold of the kitchen without stopping. Santana made another mental note of this; distract Brittany and she forgets about things like this, good.

Peering into the fridge, Santana got out the remainder of the chicken she had prepared for herself right before break. With what she had, she could make… soup? Getting a pot of water to boil, she added some chicken flavoring, noodles, the chicken, and some seasoning. Opening the door to the fridge again, she looked at what meager food supplies she had left; half a carton of milk, cheese, lettuce, a tomato, a banana, and half-a-dozen eggs. Well at least they ha d breakfast tomorrow. Although she could live off what she had for the next three weeks, Santana doubted that Brittany could do the same, very few people had her stamina, and even Puck would only last maybe a week at most on what they had. This unfortunately meant that she would have to leave Brittany by herself again, because Santana knew she needed the extra space to strap the groceries down. She knew Brittany would be fine by herself, but it still felt like she was abandoning the other girl. Before she could say anything, the phone rang. Who the hell could that be? When Santana picked up the phone, a voice greeted her.

"Hello minion." Of course it was Sue. "We're crashing your house for Christmas. By we, I mean my sister and me. No arguments, got it. We're coming. I'm bringing the movies, you bring the food, drinks, shelter, and any other entertainment. Unfair? Maybe. We thank you for your hospitality in advance, and we'll see you Christmas Eve. I expect presents." With that Sue hung up the phone. Santana on the other hand, blinked. Did that just happen? It wasn't outside of Sue's… character to do this, but now? Right. OK. She definitely had to go to the store tomorrow.

SHIT! That was the sound of a pot boiling over. As Santana ran back to kitchen to prevent any more damage to the food tonight, she heard the scraping sound of the pot being moved. When she arrived at the kitchen, the pot was no longer boiling over; however Brittany was holding her hands as if they hurt. Apparently, Brittany had moved the pot off the hot burner with her bare hands. Quickly taking charge of the situation, she hurried Brittany over to the sink, and ran her hands under cold water all the while checking for possible burns. Seeing none, she sighed in relief, Brittany's hands might sting for a couple minutes before they recovered from the heat, but it was better alternative to what could have happened.

"What were you thinking? You could have seriously injured yourself!" Brittany didn't say anything, but Santana knew what she was thinking that she had done something stupid, which in a way she did but Brittany was only doing what any inexperienced person would instinctively do. " Next time, if it hurts, stop doing it. You saved the food but I'd rather have ruined food than a cooked Brittany." She brushed Brittany's hair out of the way. "Ok?" Brittany nodded. "Ok, let's eat."

They ate in silence, as if the blonde's mood had descended on the entire house, preventing even the lightest of conversation. Santana was at a loss at what to do, her solution to being upset or other people being upset was to go pound the person making them feel bad; currently Brittany's mother was unavailable, and she wasn't about to lay a hand on Brittany. Feelings that couldn't be fixed with a couple of well place punches, were usually easier to forget about after sleeping. But she didn't want Brittany just to push them away, unfortunately she had no idea how deep the scar was, and scars, she knew from personal experience, don't just fade away. Even so, Santana's mind was screaming at her to make Brittany feel better, even if it was just pushing the feelings aside for a bit. But she had no ideas, nothing.

Brittany knew it was her fault that the good mood that Angel had worked so hard to restore had been lost, in a matter of seconds because of something she did. Feeling guilty, she was unable to even talk because what if she said something that made this atmosphere worse. So she said nothing. Angel tucked her into bed; Angel was always so nice to her, before getting in beside her. Brittany could tell Angel wasn't asleep because her breathing never evened out and although the other girl had been quiet while changing her positions, Brittany could feel the bed shift. It seemed like hours later when a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Hey Brittany, you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can't sleep either, huh…"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Even in the darkness Santana still managed to find Brittany's hand. "Since we're still awake, we should talk."

"About?" Brittany was curious; she found that Angel usually let her do all the talking.

"I don't know, something until we can fall asleep," was the reply.

Brittany decided to take the initiative, "Did you know? That sometimes I'm so clever, I don't understand a single word I'm saying?"

"I believe that. Did you know I broke the Universe because I discovered how it works so it had to be replaced by something even more bizarre?" Unknown to Santana, Brittany had raised her eyebrow in amusement.

The mood was definitely lightening, so Brittany tested the less gloomy atmosphere with something silly, "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"Did you know that sapphires and rubies are made up of the same element? Ugh, that one wasn't as good as yours."

"I heard one like that before, I think it was, dolphins and sharks are the same species."

"Obsessed with dolphins are we?"

"Nope, but I got another. Did you know, dogs have owners while cats have staff?" Santana silently shook from laughter at that, knowing that was all too true. It was contagious, as Brittany felt the bed shake, she couldn't help but start to giggle herself. From there it quickly escalated into full blown laughter. The shadow that seemed to have occupied the house disappeared as the laughter coming from the two girls drove it off. As the laughter died down, the tension that had been in the room had been relieved, and sleepiness seeped into the two.

"Night," yawned Santana.

"Good night," Brittany said as she drifted off to sleep.

So I gave up and split this into two chapters so I would at least have ONE part out this week.

Quotes from Oscar Wilde, Robert McCloskey, Douglas Adams, Paul Klee, Saki (manga), and Saki (doujinshi), and Glee.

Songs Used (in order): _Where is Love?_ From Oliver! The Musical (it can be found on the soundtrack or on Youtube with varying degrees of musical talent). Excerpt of the chorus (only the chorus) of _Love Me_ by JJ Heller, this is not what was intended when it was written or preformed but I feel like it gets the message across. _I'd Do Anything_ from Oliver! (again… I need a new musical… Wicked or Les Miserables or even perhaps Title of the Show, Avenue Q, or something).

They ate in silence, as if the blonde's mood had descended on the entire house, preventing even the lightest of conversation. Santana was at a loss at what to do, her solution to being upset or other people being upset was to go pound the person making them feel bad; currently Brittany's mother was unavailable, and she wasn't about to lay a hand on Brittany. Feelings that couldn't be fixed with a couple of well place punches, were usually easier to forget about after sleeping. But she didn't want Brittany just to push them away, unfortunately she had no idea how deep the scar was, and scars, she knew from personal experience, don't just fade away. Even so, Santana's mind was screaming at her to make Brittany feel better, even if it was just pushing the feelings aside for a bit. But she had no ideas, nothing.

Brittany knew it was her fault that the good mood that Angel had worked so hard to restore had been lost, in a matter of seconds because of something she did. Feeling guilty, she was unable to even talk because what if she said something that made this atmosphere worse. So she said nothing. Angel tucked her into bed; Angel was always so nice to her, before getting in beside her. Brittany could tell Angel wasn't asleep because her breathing never evened out and although the other girl had been quiet while changing her positions, Brittany could feel the bed shift. It seemed like hours later when a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Hey Brittany, you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can't sleep either, huh…"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Even in the darkness Santana still managed to find Brittany's hand. "Since we're still awake, we should talk."

"About?" Brittany was curious; she found that Angel usually let her do all the talking.

"I don't know, I suppose something until we fall asleep," was the reply.

Brittany decided to take the initiative, "Did you know? That sometimes I'm so clever, I don't understand a single word I'm saying?"

"I believe that. Did you know I broke the Universe because I discovered how it works so it had to be replaced by something even more bizarre?" Unknown toSantana, Brittany had raised her eyebrow in amusement.

The mood was definitely lightening, so Brittany tested the less gloomy atmosphere with something silly, "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"Did you know that sapphires and rubies are made up of the same element? Ugh, that one wasn't as good as yours."

"I heard one like that before, I think it was, dolphins and sharks are the same species."

"Obsessed with dolphins are we?"

"Nope, but I got another. Did you know, dogs have owners while cats have staff?" Santana silently laughed at that, knowing that was all too true. Brittany felt the bed shake, and started to giggle herself. It quickly escalated into full blown laughter.

* * *

><p>Quotes from Oscar Wilde, Robert McCloskey, Douglas Adams, Paul Klee, Saki (manga), and Saki (doujinshi), and Glee.<p>

Songs Used (in order): _Where is Love?_ From Oliver! The Musical (it can be found on the soundtrack or on Youtube with varying degrees of musical talent). Excerpt of the chorus (only the chorus) of _Love Me_ by JJ Heller, this is not what was intended when it was written or preformed but I feel like it gets the message across. _I'd Do Anything_ from Oliver! (again… I need a new musical… Wicked or Les Miserables or even perhaps Title of the Show, Avenue Q, or something).


	14. December 20th to 23rd

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm still playing with the background for the OC, so work with me, as her personality is liable to change. The OC kinda just jumped into the chapter for no reason at all… I'll have to beat her later.

I don't know if you noticed this but the main character _is_ Santana, this will change for a couple chapters later (but I have a hard time writing Brittany no matter how OCC she is).

Ah yes, a short note on ages. Santana at this point in time is 16 (sophomore), Brittany is 17 (in junior year but currently not attending school will repeat year if she goes back). TG (the OC – aka Jake?) is 15 but is in one class with the sophomores due to scheduling issues (this isn't relevant at the moment).

And just because Brittany's blind doesn't mean she DOESN'T BLINK.

{Bleh bleh bleh} = sign language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 December 20-23<strong>

It was late morning before either of the two sleepers stirred. As usual, Santana was the first to wake. Looking over at the sleeping blonde, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of Brittany's face. It was almost a shame that she had to leave later today. Sighing, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to preset the ingredients for breakfast. As she left, the dreamer stirred restlessly.

Brittany had been having a good dream. She was standing under the shade of a beautiful tree, the flowers in full bloom, watching a young girl maybe five or six playing in the park. In some dreams you just know and that was how she knew that child chasing the dog was her daughter, even though she was unable to make out the features. She moved toward to join the fun, when she was engulfed from behind by strong arms. Warmth spread from the contact to the rest of her body as she relaxed into, what could only be Angel's touch. As Brittany turned to see Angel's face, she felt contact disappear. It was like a bad fork in the road knowing no matter what you did, both paths would lead you to pain, and unable to go back because the path had disappeared. Even so, she reached out to catch the hands that were just holding her as they faded into blackness. She found herself still reaching out toward where the phantom arms had disappeared even as she started to wake. Although she was no longer quite asleep, she knew it was a dream now, one that was rapidly fading from her memory. The feeling that had been there lingered as she felt relief when she found warm contact of another body. She held on and hugged the warmth tightly, even as she forgot why she was so reassured by the proximity of the other.

"Well, it's good to see you're so eager to start the day." Santana told Brittany after she had been released from Brittany's embrace, "because you're going to help me cook breakfast." She ignored the terrified look spreading on the blonde's face; she dragged her toward the kitchen. She maneuvered the resisting girl in to the counter where a bowl, fork, and eggs were sitting. From there, Santana put an egg into Brittany's hand and showed her how to gently crack and open the egg into a bowl. Brittany managed to get it down by the third egg, which was impressive, considering she was blind and had never worked in the kitchen before. Twenty minutes later, they ate. Fifteen after that, Santana broke the news of having to leave for the grocery store.

"We need supplies and you can't come because there's not enough room. Will you be ok here?" Brittany wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to stay alone in the house again, considering what happened last time. But she gave in, logically knowing they couldn't survive without something to eat.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," assured Santana. "Try to avoid the basement. There are some dangerous things down there. I don't want you to get hurt. If you're really curious I'll take you down there later. You're sure you're ok? I could probably figure something out." Brittany assured the shorter girl that it was fine.

"I'll see you in an hour or two," Santana moved toward the door. "So, don't worry." With that she left.

xxxxx

Santana walked through the aisles carefully choosing what she could and couldn't buy because there wasn't enough room on her motorcycle. Ugh, and she had to do presents. At least Jean was always easy to please; any present would put a smile on her face, but Santana had been thoughtful and had gotten her the soundtrack to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But Sue, Sue was harder. What to get Sue? As Santana pondered the question browsing the store for an appropriate present; she spotted a familiar black T-shirt and slacks turning the corner. Abandoning her cart, she caught up to the figure, quietly congratulating herself. She was getting better spotting her.

"Hey TG."

{Hey} This kid never changed, if she was someone she was uncomfortable with or in a public space, TG used sign language because she refused to speak, mostly because she was embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't quite speak right, the only time it disappeared was when she was imitating someone singing, and that was weird anyway.

"Could you do something for me?" Santana asked. The look she received was an obvious "Again?" face. "Well you are the tech genius aren't you?" TG rolled her eyes. "Now, now. Don't be like that." Said Santana moving closer to the shorter girl, to anyone else it looked threatening, but this was perfectly normal for their interactions.

{What would you like this time?}

"Karaoke."

{Karaoke?} The Asian's eyebrow rose.

"Karaoke." Santana confirmed. "Sue's present. Think you can whip something up by the 24th?"

{Easily. Sue's the Madonna fan right? I'll have to re-adjust some tracks from my current project. I assume you need the hardware too,} signed TG. Santana snickered, Sue's sign in TG's language was a variation of "crazy bitch".

"How much will it be?"

{Don't worry about it. I can tweak it tonight and get it to you by the 23rd on my way out of town}

"See you then." Santana told the girl letting go of her and moved away.

{Wait}

"What?"

{I can} TG paused and looked around before continuing. {I can drive you home. If you need to get more shit.}

"You know for being younger you sure have quite a mouth on you. But yeah, that'd be convenient, truck right?" A nod. "Be there in ten. Here, catch." She threw the keys at the Asian. "Get my bike in the back while I finish." Now she didn't have to worry about space, damn, that meant she didn't have to leave Brittany.

By the time Santana got to the car, TG already had it warmed up and the bike securely in the back. After putting the groceries in the backseat, Santana buckled herself in. TG drove in the direction of Santana's house.

"So, you're still performing for the New Year's celebration right?" The slightly slurred question came from TG.

"What made you think otherwise?"

"Well considering _someone _doesn't have a cell phone, and _rarely_ checks their e-mail, we never got an answer back from this person," TG said pointedly. "Maybe I should make that a requirement. All people who work for me henceforth, _must_ obtain a cell phone, legally or otherwise, so that they can be contacted at my whim."

"Not happening, kid. I like my privacy."

"I'll get you one anyway."

"I'm not using it."

"Yeah you will."

"Not."

"Will."

"Not."

"Will."

Santana came up with an idea, "Say, I'll get a cell phone, the day you tell me where you live."

"Pfft" was the response.

Santana smirked, "Yeah, didn't think so."

"So, I'm working on this new SC move, takes two people, you free?" asked TG changing the subject.

"After the 27th, except for the gig."

"Since we _know_ you're gonna be doing it now. Here," TG reached back and pulled out a CD. "You should memorize these songs, just in case."

"I don't understand how you have time for all this."

"Talent."

Santana laughed, and TG smiled.

xxxxx

Brittany was staring at the ceiling, or at least she would have been if she could see the ceiling. For the past two hours she had tried to keep busy; wandering the house, while dutifully avoiding the basement, with that exception, she now knew all the nooks and crannies of the house. She had turned on the radio, but she had felt no urge to dance. Wistfully, she had sat by the door waiting for it to open to signal Angel's return. Eventually, she just got up and laid back into the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness until she heard the door open, followed by the sound of Angel's laughter. As she approached the entryway, it became apparent that her friend wasn't alone.

"That's not funny," said the foreign voice seriously. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done anything worse."

"But you," Angel laughed. "You _tripped_ over a sleeping bag, while _dancing_ and broke your hand. How is that even possible? You're shorter than me."

"By an inch!" came the indignant reply.

"Still shorter," Angel laughed again. Brittany, now knowing exactly launched herself at Angel and engulfed the girl in a warm hug.

"You know-" the unknown voice cut off.

xxxxx

TG stopped talking at sight of a girl jumping on Santana, {Why didn't you tell me you had a guest?} TG signed angrily.

"You never asked. And I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice."

{Right. Like I wouldn't be able to notice a blonde in your house. One that is, can I point out, currently hanging on you. Thanks for your faith in my ability to be oblivious.}

"Anytime," Santana chuckled. "TG this is Brittany, Brittany the brat that isn't talking is TG. She doesn't talk to other people well; I'm trying to fix that. TG stop signing, Britt's blind and can't see what you're doing."

{You can translate}

"In your sweet dreams, I'm not your personal translator."

{Well, fuck you too} signed TG, but she stuck out her tongue to show her good faith.

Santana laughed again, "You sure do have quiet a mouth on you, now if you will excuse me I'm going to put these away." She headed toward the kitchen leaving the other two awkwardly standing there. Hopefully it would force TG to at least talk.

For the next few minutes, they just stood there abandoned by what seemed to be their only means of willing communication. Brittany unsure what to do, shuffled her feet, while TG examined Brittany, before she looked in the direction Santana had left, then back at Brittany. She had seen the way Santana had leaned into that hug. TG cocked her head to one side thinking, 'No, way.' In spite of that though, she moved forward and shook Brittany's hand in as a friendly gesture. After all, if this girl was Santana's friend then she must be ok too. Unknown to the mute, Brittany was thinking the same thing. An unseen message passed between them as they both headed toward the kitchen where Santana had finished putting everything away.

"You staying for lunch?" Santana asked the Asian.

{No, I've got to get back to work}

"I'd be a terrible host if I didn't at least walk you back to the door." Santana said grinning as she headed out of the kitchen "and made sure you left." TG rolled her eyes.

Santana stood by the door, as TG put her shoes back on. "We'll see you in a couple days."

A noise of agreement came from TG, Brittany now sure of where this person was came forward and hugged the girl. Now it was Santana turn to be surprised, as the younger girl hugged the blonde back. The kid hated hugs after all unless she was the one who initiated them.

Before letting go, TG took this opportunity to say one thing to Brittany quietly, "_Don't be scared it's only love, that you're falling in_." Before leaving she handed Santana a bracelet. {Give that to Brittany over there as a Christmas present from you, after all you did make it. Just in case, I suppose you get the mad idea that you should invite her to come one day. I suppose… this} she gestured at Brittany, {means I should start giving you ballads.}

Santana gave TG a look that basically said "What?" before recovering and opening the door. "Get out of here ya brat."

{As you wish mi'lady} signed TG quickly running off, kind of hoping Santana knew what she had just signed.

Santana closed the door with a sigh. Turning to Brittany, "Good kid, weird ideas, but good. Come on lets go make lunch. Sandwiches again if that's ok, then we can get started on preparing for Christmas Eve." Lunch was simple and relatively quiet with the small sounds of pencil scratches and muttering as Santana wrote down the food that needed to be prepared.

"Ham, vegetables, Sue's a healthy nut, I should give her nuts. Potatoes, mashed maybe? Hey Britt, how do you feel about apple pie?"

Ten years ago Brittany would have drooled, and said "apple". But even at age seventeen, she couldn't hide her love for apples. Santana grinned, '_bingo_' and wrote down apple pie, underlining it for emphases. "Ever make gingerbread houses?" she asked, hoping to get a similar reaction. Brittany hesitated, before shaking her head. Santana added that to the list.

"You'll have something to look forward to then, it'll be fun." Santana stretched, "well that's all we can do for the day. Now, how about those dancing lessons?"

It was Brittany that led the way, she had decided while Angel was gone to start with something to figure out how good her friend was. Like Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_, that would be a good place to start. The problem was how to tell if the other girl was getting the moves right. She discovered this problem after the she first demonstrated the first part broken down, and was unable to confirm if anything was correctly executed. She sat down and tried to work this out.

Santana stopped herself from helping Brittany, she knew that Brittany could solve this on her own; it was well within the blonde's capacity and if she helped then, well, she'd be the teacher not the student. Suggesting this was killing three birds with one stone, it gave her a chance to learn dance other styles than her usual, the possibility of Brittany gaining confidence in herself, and it let them enjoy the time they spent together doing something Brittany obviously loved.

Brittany jumped up excitedly, she knew the answer. She had been thinking about not being able to see, and then she remembered the five bodily senses. Sight, she lacked, but she could still do the other four. Brittany had momentary thought about smell and taste before dismissing those from the list, she didn't want to know where her mind could go with that and banished any thoughts before it could go anywhere. She could use her hearing to figure out if her friend was getting the right rhythm, but how to find out if the moves were right. She would feel the movement of Angel's body for this to work, they could go slow and then, then when she was sure it was right, they could speed it up. She explained her plan to Angel, who agreed that it was probably the best "course of action". Their positions were reversed from this morning, this time Angel was in front while Brittany was behind.

Angel, Brittany realized, could dance well for someone who claimed to have no formal training and, she was very flexible. Brittany's face flushed, she had been successful in keeping her feelings hidden since the realization that she had them. But since TG had left, and had pointed out what she was feeling, she couldn't hide the feeling of electricity that flowed from Angel's body to her own.

"Britt? Brittany?"

Brittany blinked, she must have spaced out.

"I think we should stop for the day, you're looking tired and flushed. Are you ok?"

Brittany felt a hand on her head, "I'm fine."

"Come, I'll heat up some food and we can go to bed."

That night, Brittany didn't dream.

xxxxx

The next two days went by quickly, Brittany learned how to work in a kitchen, Santana improved her dancing skills. At night, while Santana slept exhausted from the daytime activities, Brittany lay awake next to her unable to get TG's words out of her head.

The girl had more or less sung the words in her ear, which made it easier to remember, but what was she trying to tell her? Was she supposed to stop being scared of love? How was she supposed to let Angel know how she felt? Wouldn't that break all the friendship that they had built over the past month, had it really been that short of a time? And if Angel's friend was telling her to tell Angel, what did that mean? If there had been any clues, maybe she just couldn't see them. What could she do? What should she do? Unable to stay awake, even with her worries and thoughts plaguing her, Brittany fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxx

It was early morning when TG came by to drop off Sue's present.

{Sorry for coming by so early. I got a call late last night and they're having technical problems that they haven't encountered before. I'm the DJ for the party, so what's a couple hours? Give me a call if anything goes wrong… or explodes} Without even a goodbye the girl left.

Santana stretched lazily and turned to Brittany who had gotten up because of the noise, "Well since we're up. Let's go make the gingerbread so it's ready for tomorrow."

Taking out the ingredients, Santana lined them up and showed Brittany what and where each one was. Together, they mixed the batter and rolled it out. They cut it into pieces and put it in the oven to bake. Santana started to clean up the kitchen when a small movement caused her to pause. "What are you doing?" Brittany just smiled mysteriously. Santana moved to get a better view and saw that Brittany was rolling up the leftover dough into a small ball. When it seemed like she was satisfied with the size, she walked over to Santana and put the rounded ball on the end of the Latina's nose.

"Uh… Britt?"

"I'm making you Rudolph," stated Brittany as if that explained everything.

"Brittany, I hate to tell you this. But I'm not a reindeer."

"Course not. You're human."

"So, how am I Rudolph?"

Brittany shifted uneasily unsure what to say, she wasn't prepared for what did come out, "because you light my way." Silence, and then Brittany felt something being spread across her chin and under her nose, she breathed in and sneezed, it was flour. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"If I have to be a reindeer, you have to be Santa. Now hold still, I'm not done yet. Ok, done. You really should see yourself, I just made a masterful piece of art." Santana bit her lip "You know, Britt –" The shrill sound of the timer cut off the rest of Santana's sentence.

xxxx

That night Brittany couldn't help but wonder, what Angel was going to say. After the timer had gone off, Angel had gotten strangely quiet and had barely spoken for the rest of the day. Earlier, Brittany had attributed the silence to the fact that they were very busy decorating the house and the small Christmas tree that apparently Angel's friend had forgotten to mention she had dropped off in the yard. This was the third night in a row Angel slept soundly, Brittany supposed that she could get up and the other girl wouldn't even notice, but she felt no urge to move from the bed. Brittany heard someone shout "Merry Christmas", which meant that it must have just turned midnight. She should sleep.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Brittany into Angel's ear before joining the other in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it's kind of obvious when it changes POV (point of view), even if it's all in 3rd person (but 1st person context, whatever it's called). Also, the song _Falling In_ by Lifehouse was probably recorded in 2009 as the album was just delayed, so… TG may have known it by using _illegal_ means, or alternatively they released the album on time in this world.

Another note: yes some speech impediments can be fixed by singing, that doesn't mean we like to do them all the time. Sounding like your singing all the time confuses people, but it does help for speeches (as evidenced in the movie _The King's Speech_) and some of my friends.

Videos (these are Brittana videos although Not Over You is probably the best one, I swear I'm not lazy ., just take out the spaces)  
>Not Over You www . megaupload . com ?d= OQQ49DR0  
>Miss Independent www . megaupload . com ?d= G1TNUW8B

To Reviewers:

Wkgreen – thank you, I got one, now the problem is getting word onto it.

Verena R – here's the chapter XD. Thanks for the review.

Thieee – XDDDDD

Kaede Shinomori – Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I didn't ruin with the OC.


	15. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you to Riptide 2015 for Brittany's sister's (mouthful much?) first name.

Thank you to all who have thus far, put me on story alert, favorited, and reviewed. All are very encouraging.

I've been doing lots of research (yes researched for this… it is possible). And reading fanfiction (also for research). This is how I help develop and make likable the character's I don't like as much/pay attention to…. Like Puck (who I don't like)… and Quinn (I don't know how I feel about her)… and Rachel (annoying)… and…Artie (…I got nothin', I keep forgetting he's a character actually .)… and Shue (Did I mention I skip most parts with him in it?)… and you know what lets just add in the entire Glee character list that's NOT Santana and Brittany… so yeah… "research". And taking 7 classes has NOTHING to do with it.

As always:

{sign language}

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14 Christmas Eve<span>**

As per usual Santana was the first one awake, she was _not _looking forward to spending the entire day cooking, only to have uninvited company over. Carefully getting up, so as not to disturb the blonde, she quietly got ready for the day, only pausing to brush Brittany's hair out of her face before leaving the room. She knew Brittany wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, the girl had not slept well for the past few nights and Santana had not wanted to pry about the reasons. Upon reaching the kitchen she sighed, meat should be prepared first. This was going to be a long day.

She had just finished dressing the chicken and had the pork marinating in refrigerator, when the front door slammed shut. There was only one person that could be, and was only confirmed when Sue's booming voice shot down the hallway. Briefly looking at the clock before greeting her guests, Santana was mildly astonished that Sue had decided to show up so early, it was only noon. She found Sue at the entryway both her and Jean dressed warmly and wearing cloaks that seemed to be flapping from some unknown breeze that completed their "magnificent" entrance. Sue informed Santana about the fans that had been placed to make this happen, Santana only rolled her eyes at Sue's explanation and hoped that this intrusion had not woken Brittany.

Unknown toSantana, Brittany had woken up a full hour ago and was currently taking refuge in the bed. When she woke up, she had immediately called home. Before the first ring ended it was picked up and her ear was met with a very enthusiastic "Brittany!" Brittany cracked a smile and returned the greeting with just as much enthusiasm, "JoJo! Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve! When are you coming back? You're coming back, right?" Ok, who had given JoJo sugar? But it was a relief to Brittany that her sister was acting her age, sometimes, if it wasn't for the height difference, one would think Josie was the older one. She was very articulate unless she was acting her age, while Brittany tended to stumbled over the simple things. "Lord Tubbington misses you, Charity's been missing since you left, and I can't find her."

"Calm down," She said grinning. "Yes I'm coming back. When? Ask father, but I'll be there in time for New Years Eve. And Charity can take care of herself." Somehow it was always easier to talk to her sister. "How does mom seem?"

"The usual," the response was a bit too perky considering the subject. "She's been muttering about how dad was stupid to let you go with a complete stranger for a week." There was that word again. "But I want to know more about your friend. How did you meet? Is she nice? What's she like?" Brittany knowing that it was an uncomfortable subject for them both went with the sudden change of subject and happily told her sister all about the past five weeks with Angel. She was in the middle of Angel being lost in the storm, when the sound of a phone being picked up and the only voice that she wasn't looking forward to hearing on the other end.

"Brittany, you should have come home! Why did you stay? Your father should have never agreed to this. You haven't known this girl long enough, and this was completely stupid of you to do this over Christmas."

"Mom!" Josie trying to come to the rescue again.

"No, she's _my_ daughter and this shouldn't have happened. Remember what happened _last time_?"

"But mom-"

"No, buts."

"Mom, Brittany's enjoying herself."

There was a frustrated sigh, "This is not about whether Brittany is having fun or not, it's about _us_ being together as a family. Having family time." If the mom heard Josie snort, she choose to ignore it. "Your father, I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Mom, it's Christmas just-just wait until I get home."

"The minute you get here, we're sitting down and having a serious discussion, there are limits to what you can and can't do. Some things just aren't safe for you. No this is not up for discussion."

"Brittany's not at child."

"She's only sixteen."

"I'm-" Brittany started.

"She's-" Josie interrupted.

"Seventeen." They said together.

"Seventeen then, you're still not an adult, and you can't make your own decisions. I'm through discussing. We'll finish this when you get back. You don't go anywhere without my explicit permission, no matter what your father says." The phone hung up and was immediately picked back up. "Merry Christmas." It almost sounded like an afterthought and the phone hung up again.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't on parental alert, she was supposed to be busy wrapping presents." Josie told Brittany in a hushed voice.

"Merry-go-round," was all Brittany said.

"I'll be more careful next time." Her sister promised.

"I'm used to it."

"No one should be."

"You're getting old, too fast, be eleven."

"I _am_ eleven."

"And I'm old, so do as you're told."

"Yes… _grandmother_." Josie said patronizingly.

Brittany grinned, moving on from the disruption that their parent had caused, and adopted a creaky high voice, "Now young whippier snapper, I have a few words of wisdom for you, they are-" She pretended to snore, her sister giggled. "Huh, what? Where was I?"

"Words of wisdom Britt. Words of wisdom."

"Use both your left mind and your right mind equally, otherwise one gets jealous." Josie laughed at that. After she settled down, Brittany whispered, "Merry Christmas, Josie."

"Merry Christmas, Brittany." That was the end of their conversation.

Brittany managed to hold on, until she hear the click of the phone, before she sighed. That hadn't gone as well as she wanted. How long would it take for her mother to stop treating her like a child? Oh why, couldn't she have been born normal? There was moisture on the pillow, she didn't know that she had started crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked a kind voice that was old yet child-like at the same time.

"No, reason," Brittany said wiping her tears.

"Don't be sad. It's Christmas. Come, let's go see Sue. She'll make you feel better." Having met Sue, Brittany sincerely doubted that anything Sue could say would make her feel better. But there was an innocence that could clearly be heard, and a kindness that just radiated off of this person, even if Brittany didn't want to go there was no way she could refuse without hurting this woman's feelings. She couldn't refuse, not after feeling 't want to spread the sadness and allowed the woman to wrap her arms around her in a hug, then awkwardly but warmly took her hand and led her to where the smell of food was coming from.

xxxxx

The kitchen was quite busy, Sue and Santana had somehow managed to work together without verbal communication of what they were doing, but somhow with the two of them they had managed to do the work of five iron chiefs without breaking a sweat. There were light insults and verbal shots flying through the air, but the usual callousness of the words were lost, drowned out by the merriness that only the holidays can bring.

When Brittany and Jean entered the kitchen, the atmosphere made it impossible to feel anything but happiness, it was too merry; there was no room for anything but happiness in this house. Each breath she took in, brought in the joy and each exhale took the distressing problems away.

"Sue, Sue! Look who I found in the bedroom."

"Good work, Jean. Now we can get started on decorating cookies." Sue lowered her voice so that only Santana could hear, "In bed with her already, I'm impressed." Sue was very pleased when she noted that her statement caused the high school student to colour slightly.

"Aren't you going to join us Sue?"

"We're putting the food in the oven then coming over. Go ahead and start without us."

"Ok, Sue," replied Jean although neither she nor Brittany were about to start in the festivities without them.

Jean and Brittany were deep in conversation about Santa and speculating on how his reindeer were doing. But stopped their conversation as soon as the other two joined them, together they made several gingerbread houses, Santa and all of his reindeer, Sue dressed as "the Grinch", Jean as an elf, Brittany as a penguin, and Santana climbing up the chimney. For the first time that Santana could remember in recent years, it seemed that Christmas was not a silent affair in the house. Just as they were putting the last of the decorations on the gingerbread houses, the timer went off signaling that it was at last time to eat.

"The Sue Sylvester timing is perfect as always. Why don't you guys get all cleaned up?" Sue said, eyeing the other three that had frosting on their hands and faces. While Sue had participated in the festivities she had managed to do so without getting a single hair out of place. "I'll handle this. Don't want you getting in my way, after all."

When the group returned, the mess from the gingerbread houses was cleaned up, the table was set beautifully, and when Santana glanced into the kitchen it was almost spotless. How Sue had managed to do all this in such a short time period, no one would ever know. After all it was one of those "Sue Sylvester secrets".

The dinner passed quickly as the conversation was filled with stories and laughter. At the end, Sue announced that it was time to open presents and they were going to do it in the "Sylvester style". Jean explained that this meant that they each got to open one present and then tomorrow, open the rest. "And we start with the youngest, then the oldest, and back again."

"That means you go first," said Sue pointedly looking at Santana.

"What about Brittany?"

"She's older than you."

"How do you, no, never mind I don't want to know."

"This is for you," Jean told Santana handing her a small box "I made it." Inside the box, was a small clay figurine, it wasn't perfect, some of the colours overlapped, some proportions of the human figure were slightly off, but it was so obviously made with time, care, and effort, it was beautiful.

"Thanks Jean," Santana said with gratitude. "Britt, there's a small present behind me could you give it to Jean while I put this somewhere safe?" Brittany nodded. "Thanks."

Jean waited until Santana got back before opening hers. If the smile on Jean's face could get bigger, it did as she read what the CD was. "Thank you!" she said excitedly, "Sue can we listen to this in your car?"

"Of course."

"Brittany's turn!"

"Despite the unexpected company, Sue S. Sylvester is always prepared," Sue proudly said as she handed Brittany an envelope. "Read what they are to her minion."

"This is a gift certificate to…" Santana trailed off. "Sue, where did you get these?"

"You'd be amazed what a few well place phone calls can do."

"What is it?" Brittany asked curious to what could be causing so much conversation.

"It's a gift certificate to the best spa in the state, complete with all the extras, which you have to schedule at least 2 years in advance to get in. This has an anytime stamp."

"I can't-"

"It's non-refundable," Sue interrupted. "I can't use it, if you don't want it, not my problem."

"She's right, it says right here." Santana took Brittany's finger and had it point at the bottom edge of the paper. "It says, cannot under _any circumstances_ be used by one that calls herself "Sue Sylvester", it even has a picture."

"You can have it," said Brittany trying to hand Santana the piece of paper.

"Oh no, I already got my present. She gave it to you."

"Brittany your being rude," Jean added.

That stopped Brittany from protesting, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Sue triumphantly. "Good job Jean," she whispered into her sister's ear, which caused a smile to appear on Jean's face.

"I believe this is yours," Santana motioned to the rather large box next to the couch were Sue and Jean were currently on.

"I don't need a present."

"Come on, Sue."

"I don't need one."

Santana didn't bother to try to convince Sue to open it, if Jean was the one insisting, her younger sister would crumble eventually, she tried to prevent a smile from appearing on her face when Sue gave in. She only half succeeded.

Sue picked up the present and put it on her lap, "Jesus, what did you put in this?" Santana just grinned and waited for Sue to open it. Who was more astounded by what happened in the next few moments, would be debated by the two for the next few years. Sue looking in at the present gave the most un-Sue-like look that Santana had ever and would ever live to hear. Except for the presents Sue got from her sister, no one had managed to get her something she could truly enjoy, although she still did enjoy taking presents from other people. "This didn't turn out so badly after all" she would tell herself later while congratulating herself on the idea annexing Santana's home.

"What is it Sue?"

Sue having gotten over whatever small bit of emotion had overwhelmed her seconds earlier, took out a game that had Madonna and Sue plastered on the cover, it was labeled "Sue, Madonna, and Me", setting it on the table next to the couch, she proceeded to pull out two cordless microphones, an instruction book, and some kind of strange contraption.

"What is this?" Sue asked holding up the odd object.

"That's the PSAD," Santana said. She received a blank look from the rest of the group. "It's what you put the CD in. Give it here, I'll show you how it works." Santana plugged in the system into a wall outlet and the TV, she took the microphones and plugged those into the system, finally she took the CD and placed it into the slot.

It took seconds before a menu appeared on the screen, which flashed the question "Number of Players?" Santana pushed the number "4" and "enter" on the keypad that was set up on top of the gaming system. "Choose Player 1's Difficulty" appeared afterwards, there were three options. "Jean" "Madonna" and "Sue". Picking "Jean" for Jean, "Madonna" for both her and Brittany, and before Sue could tell her "Sue", she had picked that out and pressed enter. "Enable Duets" before Santana could tell it "no", Sue came up and pushed "yes".

"If you already knew how to use it, why didn't you do it before," Santana grumbled.

"Because it was more fun to watch you do it. We have enough time to do two songs. Don't. Argue." Sue told Santana even as the girl had opened her mouth to protest. "My present and I say Jean goes first. What song do you want to sing?"

"Sue, you know I can't sing."

"Nonsense, mother never knew what she was talking about anyway. I'll sing this one with you. " Jean nervously took the microphone from Sue. "I've got the perfect song."

To say that it was the worst rendition of the song "_You Raise Me Up_" would be too harsh, Jean couldn't carry the tune, and Sue spent most of her time helping her. But at the end, they were both praised by, non other than, a cyber version of Sue Sylvester. Afterwards Sue got _that _look on her face. "I should get these mass produced," she mused out loud. "I already have your duet picked out." She informed the two teenagers starting the song as she threw the two mics at them. "Hope you know it," She said as "_Me Against the Music_" started to play. Afterwards, they each had to do a solo song, and by the end everyone but Sue breathed a small sigh of relief. Jean let out a whoop because it was time to watch the movies. As Sue repacked her present, Santana got the movies out and prepared the first one "A Charlie Brown's Christmas", while Jean and Brittany got comfortable. After the first movie finished it was time to watch "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", the one that Jean had been looking forward to all day. By the end of the movie, Jean was leaning on Sue's shoulder almost falling on the other had was asleep her head had somehow found its way to Santana's lap who was absently stroking the blonde's hair. When Sue and Jean would leave to go home thirty minutes later, they would do so quietly because at some point between Santana too had fallen asleep. As Sue closed the front door quietly, Jean remarked in a hushed voice of how cute the two looked together.

* * *

><p>Clarification, about the game: while the main attraction of it is the Madonna songs, TG knew about Jean (she does this thing that we call research!) and added in about a dozen or so songs that she thought Jean might like or know. The rest of them are geared toward Sue with all the duets that Madonna's done included too. There is an unlockable trio song, in which Madonna sings "Like a Virgin" along with the two players.<p>

Again sorry it took so long, INTERLUDE is next, followed by the next chapter. And yes I know the ending seems a bit rushed... sorry.


	16. INTERLUDE Josie

A/N: Yes Sue was nice… mostly because Jean was there, and it was Christmas holidays after all. Some words will be used that are not words, well maybe… I'm still looking for a good place to use "glomp", "huggle" and others….

To answer the question from two chapters ago: Yes we will see more Glee Club members, unfortunately I still haven't figured out how to write several of them. Kurt I've worked out some, Mercedes and Artie are hard for me but bear with it hopefully I'll get them down better. Berry, I'm working on, I'm tweaking her a bit. Finn, I kinda got. Those of you who like Sam, he is projected to be in this story too. Tina, Matt, and Mike I think I figured them out but they won't be in it as much as Berry, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, or Artie (? At least not planned at this point in time).

**Chapter 15 - Interlude – Josie Apple-Marie Pierce**

She was told that, when she was born, her older sister had been obsessed with apples, and insisted that the newborn should be called "Apple". This was gently refused by both parents and, reluctantly, she agreed that the baby shouldn't be eaten. Seeing that their daughter really wanted Apple in her new sister's name, their mother suggested that it be part of her middle name. All three of them decided that Josie would be her first name, at that her older sister had jumped up and down, in excitement and run through the halls proudly informing everyone that she had a new baby sister by the name of Josie Apple-Marie Pierce. She had been told, by Brittany, that day had been one of the best days of her life. Josie, now at age eleven, couldn't help but glance at the empty spot on the couch this Christmas Day, and wonder when that happy family had changed.

Sometimes at night, when all she would stare blankly at the ceiling unable to sleep, she contemplated this question. Her mother's? Brittany's? Her father's ineffectiveness to support or defend either side? Was it her fault? Or were they always this unhappy and she had been too young to understand. She was older now, but some of the dynamics she still couldn't grasp. She didn't understand why her mom sent Brittany away when they had company over, she didn't know why Brittany's brain seemed to work differently from everyone else's. She didn't understand why Brittany never fought back, never argued, even when it hurt her that people told her she was stupid. She just didn't know.

Josie had to grow up a bit faster than most children, not much, but enough. She noticed the looks early on that the teachers gave her when they thought she couldn't see them. To know what they meant, to know that they thought that her success in school evened out her sister's failure. But they didn't know that her sister was her support, her go to person, her help when she was stuck, the person that loved her unconditionally, who used to be able love unconditionally before she was shot down over and over again. In the beginning she had tried to argue, tried to make them understand but out of all the instructors she had; only one did.

xxx

Almost a year ago, she had failed a math test, true she was only ten, she was only in fifth grade, and she was _only_ taking ninth grade math, algebra to be exact, and she couldn't quite grasp the should-be-simple concept of FOIL. So when she was taken aside at the end of class, Josie couldn't hide her surprise when Mr. Harris of all teachers, told her to ask her sister for help. No one had ever told her that, most actually subtly made fun of Brittany, and failed to notice her hands clinch trying to rein in her anger at these _stupid adults_ insulting her sister, _they _had no idea what they were talking about. The most shocking part of being told to ask her sister for assistance was the fact that it came from him, the most ruthless teacher in the history of the school district, some said in the state of Ohio, was unimaginable. But that didn't change the conversation that took place.

"Ask your sister for help." That was a sentence she never expected to hear.

"Sir?" she asked unable to believe she had heard him correctly.

"Don't give me that," he said gruffly taking his hat off the chair. "Your sister and this class just, for the lack of a better word, clicked." He put his coat on then turned to glare at her, "If you tell anyone I gave any semblence compliment, I'll deny it." She nodded. "Good. Because she took to this math so well that she not only got an A in this class but managed to come up with a problem and solution in minutes that took me three hours to solve. So you need help, go to her. I don't have time to waste on you." He left her there before anything else could be said.

The bus ride home was spent sightlessly looking out the window. Josie searched her memories as to the reason Brittany wouldn't tell them she had done well in his class. Since she could remember every time Brittany had gotten a report card, it had straight C's. She'd never seen one of course but their mother was vocal enough, that she was positive that even the neighbors knew. Sometimes, if she got home early, her mother would be ranting at her sister, only to stop when Josie entered the room. So why did Brittany keep quiet about it? She didn't realize that the bus had arrived at her stop until she was nudged out of her stupor by Neil.

"Your stop," he said getting up to let her out.

"Thanks." She muttered half-heartedly as she made her way off the bus.

"Hey! Uh…" it looked at though he was just about to say something but then thought better of it. "See you tomorrow." The bus doors closed.

"Yeah," she had muttered turning to her house. She was determined not to ask her sister about it, she wouldn't push, there had to be some reason that Brittany hadn't shared the grade with them. Her sister usually knew best, so she wouldn't mention why Mr. Harris said and just get help with the homework. Opening the door, she barely managed to form the words, "I'm home" before being swept off the ground into a hug.

"Hey sis. Let me down," Josie said after a few minutes, "I got a shit-ton of homework to do." If their mother was home she'd have been scolded, where was she anyway?

"Why shit?" Brittany inquired setting Josie down.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Where's mom?"

"PTA. I ordered pizza."

"And soda?" Josie asked.

"Homework party," Brittany confirmed.

It took the two of them only twenty minutes to set up properly in Brittany's room. Up until two years ago they'd done this in the living room, but their parents had wanted to have people over some nights, so their father had gotten a table to put upstairs. Eventually, after a few weeks of moving it from place to place around the house, before it found its home in Brittany's room. Now it was used almost daily, having notes, text excerpts, and book spread across it. They'd barely gotten all the homework piles set up when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Josie said grabbing the the money on the way down.

"I'll get the napkins, then." Brittany took off in the opposite direction of the door.

"Pizza delivery," said the voice on the other side of the door. Josie inwardly groaned, it was Aaron, she couldn't help but think how unfortunate it was he worked for the best pizza place in town. He treated Brittany like she was some kind of museum piece to gawk at and make fun of. Steeling herself, she opened the door.

"It's about time," he said snidely. "Where's your sister?" he asked peering into the house.

"Just do your job." She said reaching for the pizza.

"Uh uh uh." He said wiggling his finger at her and lifting the pizza over his head our of her reach.

"Hi Aaron," Brittany said pleasantly as she easily took the pizza from his hands.

"_Brit_ slow in getting here, huh. Now my money," he practically demanded, holding out his hand.

"Josie," Brittany said warningly, seeing her sister's hand clench. "Why don't you take this upstairs and I'll pay him."

"No, I got it." Josie insisted. "Just take it up and I'll be right there after I finish paying this _man_." Brittany hesitated gauging her sister's possible responses to the situation before nodding. When she was out of sight Josie turned back to the boy.

"Not very well trained is she?" he said. Josie strained to stay civil.

"Here's your money," she said with a sweetness that would make your stomach curl before she closed the door purposefully. She took a moment outside Brittany's room to force down her feelings of frustration. Succeeding, she put a smile on her face and went in. If her sister knew something was off, she didn't give Josie any indication. Josie sat down opposite of Brittany, taking a piece of pizza before pulling out her math book. Trying a few problems on FOIL, she only managed to get one right. She took another slice, sighing in annoyance, causing Brittany to look up from her biology book.

"What's going wrong?" inquired Brittany.

"FOIL."

"It's ruining your food?" Brittany guessed.

"Math."

"Oh," Brittany moved next to Josie. "Oh!" She shifted to be more comfortable and reached for her notebook. Turning to a blank page, she picked out a random problem and wrote it down; (x+3)(x+4). "I'll try to explain it ok? Although, I don't know if you'll understand it," Brittany told her. Josie knew better though, whenever her sister clarified something to her it always made more sense, that thought made her pause, but she didn't have time to muse about it because Brittany had already started to explain the problem.

"This here is the mother bear," Brittany pointed to the "x" in (x+3). "And the number 3 here is the cub; the mother bear is keeping an eye on her cub. And they're traveling in," she drew and arrow à "this direction. While the father bear is this x," she pointed to the "x" in (x+4) "he's protecting the cub that is following him. They're traveling in the opposite direction than the mother bear and her cub. See?" Josie nodded. "The mother and the father meet first to see if their cubs will get along," Brittany wrote down "x^2". "Then they inspect the other's cub," she wrote down "3x" and "4x". "Then the cubs play together," she explained writing "12". "All that's left is the signs which is adding or subtracting and do the usual. Do you need me to explain it a different way?"

Josie shook her head, granted it was a weird explanation, even Josie had to admit that, but after trying it a few times, there was no denying that it worked. When she thought of it in that way, it helped. She finished the problems with ease and got all of them right, with that finished she started on the next section of homework. What caused the spark later that evening was anyone's guess. Maybe it was the pent up anger that the younger girl had hidden, or the lateness of the night, or even the realization that Brittany could teach her younger sister with such ease and yet not appear to do better than average in her grades. Whatever the reason was, the feelings that Josie had kept inside all those years spilling out after a single utterance from her older sibling.

"The photosystem looks like blown up condoms," Brittany muttered to herself taking her note for Biology. "Catabolism is not the eating of cats, who knew?"

"Stop," Josie said before realizing it.

"I'll be quiet."

"No, I mean stop."

"Stop?" Brittany said genuinely confused.

"You're not stupid, damn it." What was she doing she never swore at her sister. The next words came flowing out of her mouth before she registered she was talking. "I was five when I started defending you. Why won't you defend yourself?" Brittany said nothing. "Why? Why didn't you tell us that you had passed Mr. Harris's math class?"

"It didn't matter."

"But it does matter! It proves that everything people have decided about you isn't true."

"Josie," Brittany's voice was soft. "One fluke, from a nice old man, doesn't constitute as evidence that will make people change their minds."

"I hear them! I have to hear people say terrible things about you everyday. They don't even try to hide it! Sometimes," it hurt her to admit this. "Sometimes, _I_ start to think they're right, and then you say something like that, intelligent, and I know that they're wrong. So why?"

"It isn't worth it. You can't change people's perceptions of you with just one event. Once is a mistake, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. Remember?"

"You haven't tried to change what people think of you!" Josie said her voice rising, "Why?"

"Fighting is never an answer," responded Brittany struggling to remain neutral.

"What the hell would you know? You've never fought for anything in your life!" Josie fled out the door before she could say anything else; she didn't want to fight with her sister. The person she loved and looked up to, she just needed to get away, to not think about this. She felt a small pang of disappointment after she slammed her door shut, Brittany hadn't followed her. She shook that thought from her mind; she wanted to think about anything, anything at all but not her sister. Of course, when you try your hardest to avoid thinking about something it comes to the forefront of your mind. She didn't sleep well that night.

xxxx

Josie sighed, pulling herself out of that memory. They hadn't talked about that incident, it was as if they both were pretending it never happened. Thinking back on it now, Josie wondered if the resignation she saw on her sister's face that day had been her imagination or added memory. Exhaling, she looked at the calendar. No matter what happened, her sister was still her sister, and when she got back; maybe, some semblance of sanity would return to this house.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's always encouraging. If you have any questions feel free to message me or ask me in a review, if I am able to answer them (without giving the story away), I will. I hope to be done with the next chapter sometime this month.<p> 


	17. Finding Brittany

A/N: Edit – TG is currently 14, she turns 15 in the spring. I'm adding a chapter the end of this is just slightly different from the original post.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

{Bleh bleh bleh} = sign language

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16 Finding Brittany<span>**

Santana ran out of the house but Brittany was already out of sight leaving no clue as to which direction she went. She called out Brittany's name not caring if it disturbed the neighbors, but the only sound on the street was the echo of her desperate voice. She ran back into the house and put on a coat before quickly stuffing some extra clothes in her backpack. Brittany fled in her pajamas and Santana didn't want a repeat of _that _day. She cursed loudly as she flew out the door; she had spotted Brittany's shoes in the entryway. The blonde was out there with no protection against the cold. Staring hard at the ground she noticed faint foot prints on the busy sidewalk, she must have missed them in her haste to look forBrittany seconds earlier. Taking off in that direction, Santana gave a silent prayer that she would find her quickly.

Brittany ran, not paying attention to where she was going. The words "stupid, stupid, stupid" reverberated around in her head. Why the hell had she said something like that? She stumbled and fell unable to feel her feet. How long had she been running? Even more of a problem, where was she? She got up but she never felt so blind in her life. Unable to feel the ground under her feet, she kept losing her balance. Her hands grasped for something to help support her before she fell again. She felt something hard, wood, feeling around she could tell it was a bench. Brushing off the snow she sat on it wearily. Shivering, she decided maybe just a few seconds of sitting would help regain her strength, she had to find somewhere warm fast. It wasn't until she felt the sudden warmth of a hand that she realized she had started to drift off.

"Angel?" she inquired. There was no answer but an exasperated sigh that was probably directed at her. As she was awkwardly lifted up and carried over to some kind of vehicle that was running a few yards away, she knew it couldn't be Angel. The warmth was merely physical but somehow seemed familiar. Who was this person? The car, truck? Was warm and felt like heaven compared to the frozen land outside. She lay back in the seat and tried to figure out who this person was. It was a girl that much she could tell from the contact earlier; she searched her memory trying to put a name or even a face to her. Her thoughts were broken by a sound of discontent and the thud of something hitting the back seat hard. She shivered again; this did not go unnoticed by the other occupant of the truck. The truck drove forward, more quickly than one would probably deem safe on snow ridden streets but the driver had decided that the health of the passenger was more important than traffic signs.

xxxxx

TG had been driving home when a section of her bracelet lit up. There was someone nearby she knew, scanning carefully she could only see a poorly dressed blonde shivering on the bench. Although slightly confused as to who this person was, she stopped to offer help and as she got closer it became obvious that it was Brittany, Santana must have given her the bracelet. She weighed her options, glancing down at Brittany's feet she silently cursed. Shit, damn, motherfucker. Taking up Brittany had been more of a task than she anticipated, although the blonde was light carrying something that wasn't small or at least manageable was still not something anyone looked forward to. It had taken longer than she liked to get Brittany into the truck, but as soon as she was sure the girl was securely in and the heat was on; the cell phone came out. Holding down the number 2, she speed dialed Santana's home phone. No answer. She tried again, same result. Mentally using all the curse words she knew, she threw the phone angrily into the backseat. She'd deal with getting a hold of that damn girl later, Brittany was more important now. Starting the truck properly, she rushed them toward her house, when there she could at least treat, what could be assumed to be frostbite properly.

It took minutes to arrive at the house, but ten more to get Brittany properly inside without jarring her feet. Turning on the light TG examined the skin, it was definitely frostbite. The skin had turned a kind of grey but it didn't look too serious yet. Getting a large bowl, she filled it with lukewarm water and placed Brittany's feet in it. The blonde shivered, TG frowned and ran to get some unused blankets.

Brittany was confused, grateful but lost. She had searched her mind but couldn't place who this person was. It wasn't Sue, or Jean, the girl was too young for that, but this person lived around here. So it wasn't anyone from her town. Blankets had been placed on her, and her host didn't seem to mind if they got wet. The feeling was coming slowly back to her feet as her host apparently cleaned them. The person got up and she could hear the sound water being poured out and added into a pot somewhere behind her. The girl returned and rinsed her feet before moving her to the couch. She positioned her in such a way that forced the blonde to lay back with her lower legs on the armrest.

"Don't move," the girl said seriously. The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar, it sounded like Angel's friend but the inflections and stresses on the syllables were wrong. There was the sensation of her feet being dried carefully, and something was being put in between her toes. Footsteps left and came back. "It doesn't seem too bad, you'll be fine to walk in about a day but I wouldn't suggest you do anything else for a while. Take these before the pain sets in." Two pills were placed in her hand and she was elevated to a sitting position.

"Take," said the voice. After she did so without question having no reason to distrust the person, a warm cup was immediately placed in her hand, it smelled of chocolate. "Drink carefully," the voice cautioned. "I'm going to go call her." Before Brittany could protest, she could hear that the girl had already disappeared back outside. She sipped the mug, it was good. When she returned, Brittany caught part of the call. "over here. Now. You're getting a cell phone so I can get you twenty-four seven. This is not happening again. When you get this, hurry."

Brittany shrunk down into the couch, it wasn't Angel's fault. It had been her selfish desires that had caused this mess. Why had she done that? Feeling her wrist, she felt the cool band of metal against her fingers. At least she hadn't lost that, it was a bitter reminder of what she did but Brittany couldn't bear to part with it because it had been a present from Angel. She turned her face toward the back of the couch and wept.

"Don't cry," said the voice. "It's not your fault. She'll be here soon." It wasn't until the voice started singing that she recognized the voice. It was Angel's friend, she should have known.

_You can go, you can start all over again  
><em>You can try to find a way to make another day go by  
>You can hide, hold all your feelings inside<br>You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry

And maybe someday  
>We'll figure all this out<br>Try to put an end to all our doubt  
>Try to find a way to make things better now and<br>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
>We'll be better off somehow<br>Someday

Now wait, and try to find another mistake  
>If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind<br>You can run, oh. And when everything is over and done  
>You can shine a little light on everything around you<br>Man it's good to be someone

_And maybe someday  
>We'll figure all this out<br>Try to put an end to all our doubt  
>Try to find a way to make things better now and<br>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
>We'll be better off somehow<br>Someday_

_And I don't want to wait  
>I just want to know<br>I just want to hear you tell me so  
>Give it to me straight<br>Tell it to me slow_

_'Cause maybe someday_  
><em>We'll figure all this out<em>  
><em>We'll put an end to all our doubt<em>  
><em>Try to find a way to just feel better now and<em>  
><em>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<em>  
><em>We'll be better off somehow<em>  
><em>Someday<em>

The door leading to the outside burst open and slammed hard against the wall, breaking the rhythm of the music. Only one person had those footsteps and Brittany shifted to sitting position to hide her feet, but at the same time tried to be as small as possible, knowing that it wouldn't help hide her from the one person she was running from. Angel slowed her pace as she approached the couch and uttered the two words that Brittany did not expect to hear.

"I'm sorry."

xxxx

Santana returned home, she had lost Brittany's tracks about an hour ago when the footprint faded because snow was falling from the sky. Her home phone beeped as she entered. She didn't feel like dealing with her parents right now, in fact that was the last thing she wanted to add to her current state. Santana looked at her hands, examining them. She'd always been confident in her physical abilities but today her reflexes had failed looked at her with such panic and fear that it had paralyzed her just long enough. Her reaction was off, even as she reached out to stop the blonde from fleeing, she knew it was too slow. Her hand passed through air almost grazing the fingers of the other's hand. Her ability to vocalize seemed to have been forgotten. Now Brittany was out there, thinking who knows what. She should call for help, why didn't she think that before? Picking up the phone she dialed 911.

"911. How may I direct your call?"

"My name is Santana and-"

"Santana?" interrupted the voice. "Santana Lopez?"

"Who cares about my fucking name, my friends is out there in the snow and-"

"She fine." The woman's voice was so confident that Santana let out a breath of relief before realizing this was weird.

"How the do you know?" She asked calmly.

"Jake called and told me that if a Santana Lopez called to tell her that the girl is at her place. And to check your messages. Good day," said the operator cheerfully before hanging up.

Jake, Jake, Jake. Santana searched her memories. Did she even _know_ a Jake? Check her messages, must mean the phone.

"Hey Fallen, it's TG. What the heck did you do? I found Brittany in the park, and I think she was crying just now, couldn't tell I was too busy treating her frostbite. Whatever it was you did, fix it! I live at 8735NE Oakland. Door's unlocked. Just get over here. Now. You're getting a cell phone so I can get you twenty-four seven. This is not happening again. When you get this, hurry." The message ended and Santana wasted no time to get to her bike. The amount of time it took was much shorter than one would think, considering the distance and road conditions. Not even bothering to properly park her bike, she hurried to the door. What could she say? What do you say in a situation like this?

Entering, she slowed down to take in the damage she had caused. Hearing about Brittany and seeing her were two very different things. As she approached the couch she could see the state of Brittany's feet. Although treated properly and carefully, the blisters that could not safely be popped were clearly visible. It looked like Brittany would have problems doing anything but walking for a good while; and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you. I-I shouldn't have said that." Brittany desperately wanted to reach out and touch the other girl but refrained, worried that it would be inappropriate to do so. But a hand clasped hers as though reading her mind, and Brittany reflexively relaxed as warmth spread through her entire body.

"No, you just took me by surprise," Santana said. "I'm not right for you. You'll find someone that'll make you happy and love you more than I ever could, the way you deserve."Brittanysilenced theLatinawith a shake of her head.

"I deserve _you_." Brittany said firmly.

"Listen, Brit-"

"No, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"This, what I'm feeling is new to me. I don't want to hurt you with what could be some half-baked feelings. I'm not good with feelings. I've got to go think, if you need me just call."Brittanyknew nodded, knowing that the other girl was asking for some time. As much as she did need her, Brittany let her go. Nothing would be solved if she didn't give the other girl space.

Santana left to go find TG, it was easy; all she had to do was follow the music to what appeared to be the only lived in room.

{Did you fix it?}

"You live in a dump," remarked Santana commenting on the one story house with peeling yellow walls.

{It's livable and I blame my ancestors. Don't change the subject. Did you do it?}

"Do what?" Santana asked, unsure of what her friend was referring to.

TG scowled {Did you} she did the next slowly so it was very clear, {tell Brittany you love her?}

"I don't know," Santana admitted.

{You idiot! If you could see the way you look at her.}

"I just need to think for a while."

"Don't think, you already know," said TG, wanting nothing more than to knock Santana over the head until she realized what her heart already knew.

"That's just it, I _don't _know. If we find out later on that I don't feel the same. I know I'll hurt her."

{Fine, have your alone time or whatever. I'm going to go talk to someone intelligent.}

Santana looked around the room; each wall had shelves filled with CD's. They were all labeled: love songs, angry songs, good pop songs, bad pop songs, R&B, country, songs for the broken hearted, favorite songs were just some of the several dozen that were written on the shelves. Santana ran her finger along the cases, there was one that felt different, didn't have as much dust. She took it out to see what the name was, it was blank listing but was found under the favorites label. Shrugging she put it into a worn boom box and listened to the music as she drifted through her thoughts, absently playing with the heart necklace Brittany had given to her earlier. Her ears picked up a single line that struck her as true. She stopped the music and listened to it again, she couldn't help but think that it was an accurate assessment of her current situation. She memorized the lyrics after a third run, and grabbed the guitar she'd given to TG two years ago before heading back to Brittany.

TG looked up to see Santana approach, she got up to give the two privacy to work out thier problems but still gave Santana a look that said you idiot before retreating to her room to give the two some privacy. Santana looked atBrittanytaking her in, knowing that this could be the last day they will ever spent together. She began, hoping and dreading that Brittany would listen to the warning she was trying to say.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
><em>_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
><em>_Then you come crashin' in like the realest thing  
><em>_Tryin' my best to understand, all that your love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
>Half of my heart takes time<br>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
>That I can't keep loving you<br>Oh, with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
>Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself<br>Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
>Showing me another way and all that my love can bring<em>

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_  
><em>Half of my heart takes time<em>  
><em>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<em>  
><em>That I can't keep loving you<em>  
><em>Oh, with half of my heart<em>  
><em>With half of my heart<em>

_Your faith is strong_  
><em>But I can only fall short for so long<em>  
><em>Down the road, later on<em>  
><em>You will hate that I never gave more to you<em>  
><em>Than half of my heart<em>  
><em>But I can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>I can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>I can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>With half of my . . .<em>  
><em>Half of my heart<em>  
><em>Oh, half of my heart<em>

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_  
><em>Half of my heart's got you<em>  
><em>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<em>  
><em>That half of my heart won't do<em>

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_  
><em>And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything<em>

_Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart_  
><em>Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart<em>  
><em>Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart<em>  
><em>Half of my heart . . <em>

Santana finished, not moving toward Brittany or away. This was Brittany's choice; but she was still surprised when Brittany just smiled gently and took her hand.

The blonde had already understood even before the Latina had left but respected her need to think. She was touched that her friend cared enough to not make a hasty decision, and despite the consequences that may appear in the future, she knew that no matter what will come that this is where she was supposed to be. By this person, if only for a little while.

Santana picked up Brittany and carried her to the room TG was pointing at, "I could hurt you, you know."

"I know," Brittany said softly. "Risk or you? Easy choice."

"Thank you," said Santana. "Sleep, I'll be back after I fill TG in on what happened." She closed the door.

The words "I love you" were left unspoken, but Brittany knew without a doubt as she closed her eyes and whispered the four words she had been unable to say before Angel had left, "I love you too."

Santana leaned against the door and sighed, she wasn't looking forward to the inevitable. She might as well get this over with.

{You. Explain, now} TG signed glaring at Santana.

"I know I know, don't get all weird about it okay?"

"You better have a damn good reason she was out there!" said TG switching to spoken word not wanting any miscommunication for this particular topic. Brittany had caused the protective streak to come to the surface, a trait that both Santana and the Asian shared.

"Shh. She's asleep."

"Well start explaining," said TG quieter but no less harsh.

"It was my fault," Santana confessed and began the story.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes it _has_ only been five weeks, she started at the beginning of November. She worked at the hospital for two weeks before meeting Brittany (making it mid November, although technically she's known Santana for twenty-nine days), and that's why Britt's mom is worried (in a bit of a not so understanding/nice way) that it's moving too fast. Santana has another two weeks to work off after break. The song _Half of My Heart_ is written, performed and recorded by John Mayer, and released in the summer of 2010 (note it was recorded in early 2009 so… yeah _illegal means_ again?). If you haven't noticed… I do tend to write things the British/Canadian/English way (unless my Microsoft Word corrects them). _Someday_ is performed by Rob Thomas on his album Cradlesong.


	18. What Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I can't seem to write this is first person, tried failed, sorry. What do you know… I forgot to write this chapter .. Skipped from 16 to 18, sorry about that. This will also be notably shorter than most of my other recent chapters (I think). I am currently re-writing chapter 19(?) and it will BE MORE CLEAR! Promise... and less intros although I will somehow work Sam into it too.

**Chapter 17 What Happened**

They'd gotten up surprisingly late; Brittany had woken up a good hour before Santana but was too comfortable to bother moving from her position. Not able to get back to sleep, Brittany just laid there half-asleep thinking. She had lived with her mother and father all her life but she had never felt this comfortable with anyone before. Her heart beat faster coming to the conclusion before her brain did. Something inBrittany's mind drifted to the words TG's had whispered in her ear.

Was Angel in love with her as well? Then with who? Angel was too perfect to fall in love with someone like her. The words _"Don't be scared it's only love, that you're falling in_" was that supposed to be some kind of clue? Oh. Brittany's mind clicked, she prayed her conclusion wasn't wrong. If she was, there was a risk of never being with Angel again, but if she was right, that might just be too much to hope for. But there was the problem of finding out how Angel felt her brain buck in protest of too much thinking this soon after waking up. So Brittany just stared upwards letting her mind drift in and out of reality until she had to get up.

Santana woke violently almost knocking the blonde off the couch where they had both fallen asleep had quick enough reflexes to not get hurt to badly.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Fine," said Santana.

"If you want to talk about it…" Brittany trailed off waiting; she was unconvinced of the "fine" she'd been given.

"I'm fine," said Santana more firmly running her hand through her hair. "I can't quite remember what it was about. Sue probably left a mess." Remembering last nightBrittanywas reminded that she had yet to give her friend a present.

"Stay here," she told Santana trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, and without waiting for a to the bedroom.

Santana watched her go, wondering what was going on. Yawning, she guessed that it was probably around three in the afternoon. What had possessed her to sleep that long? Stretching her arms lazily over her head, Santana's hand hit her wrist. That's right, Brittany's present. She had put it around here last night before they had started singing. She had just found it when Brittany came back, her hands behind her back.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed the blonde, holding out the present in front of Santana.

"Merry Christmas," replied Santana as she grinned, taking hers and handing overBrittany's. "You should open yours first, you're my guest."

Brittany complied, holding the small package carefully. She shook it, listening closely. Then opening it, she pulled out the bracelet. It fit perfectly on her wrist almost as though it was made for it. Feeling it, she could tell it was made out of braided thread and that there were two metal tags attached. They were letters. Taking her finger and tracing them, she could tell that they were clearly the letters S and F. Maybe Angel liked San Francisco? Putting on the bracelet and looking over to where her friend should be Brittanygrinned.

"Come on, it's yo ur turn." There was a half-hearted grumble, followed by the ripping of paper.

Santana opened the box; inside was a silver necklace with a heart. It was as simple as it was beautiful. She began to put it on when a thought came to her.

"Hey Britt, help me put this on? I can't seem to reach around properly."

Brittany shifted to help put it around the Latina's neck. She smiled, as she heard Angel's breath hitch on contact. Holding the necklace ends in her hands, Brittany ran her hand slowly up Angel's back to find her neckline. She felt the girl shudder; it would seem that the contact was having the same effect on both of them.

Santana closed her eyes and silently preyed for patience. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. If Brittany could do this with a touch, no she shouldn't go there. After all, anything with Brittany would be impossible; nothing good would come of it. Even while she was pushing the foreign emotion away, Santana could feel herself involuntarily shudder at the blondes touch. This was torture. The necklace clicked in place and the hands lingered only a moment longer. With her eyes still closed Santana forced herself to breathe regularly. Just as she got her breathing under control, there was a faint pressure on her lips. Who knew that kissing could feel so wonderful? The rational part of her mind was telling her that this was wrong, that this would only hurt Brittany in the long run. But being like all humans, she was selfish, wanting to savor the moment and fuck. It was good. Santana had no idea that the lack of response on her end would made Brittany think that she had interpreted all the signs wrong.

Brittany pulled back quickly, apologizing over and over. Without waiting for a answer or a sign, she ran and for the first time in her life, Santana's reflexes failed her. Her left hand reached out to stop the blonde but missed, passing through where she had just been a moment earlier. As she got up, the front door slammed closed. Santana ran out after to try to explain, to stop her, to do anything that would bring her back. But when she got outside, Brittany was nowhere to be seen.


	19. Brittany Goes Home

Disclaimer: I don't own this… will never own this. If I ever get to work with any of these people that will be a blessing but I will never own any of their characters. (I missed a couple of disclaimers earlier so here they are for the last few chapters). Sorry it's so short, but it felt like it had to end here.

I do not own Glee.

Fox owns glee.

I will never own Glee.

If I owned Glee I wouldn't have issues with rent.

Anyway on to the story.

{Bleh bleh bleh} = sign language

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18 Brittany Goes Home<span>**

"And that's what leads us to here," Santana finished.

"You're an idiot."

"Usually I'd take offense to that, but when it comes to her that's all I feel like."

"But in a good way," stated TG.

"I love her, at least I think I do," Santana said heading to Brittany's room.

"Fallen," said TG causing the other to turn and listen. "Go to sleep. Use the other bedroom down the hall, tonight is not the best night to explore your feelings with each other. She needs to heal, and you," TG shook her head before Santana could protest. "You just look exhausted. My house, my call. To bed with you."

Santana seeing the logic had to agree but that didn't stop her from looking in on Brittany to make sure the girl was asleep. Seeing that the blonde was sleeping, she smiled and quietly shut the door before wandering to the room she was supposed to sleep in.

xxx

TG sighed still at the table. She understood why Santana wasn't sure if she was in love, but you'd have to be stupider than Finn to not see the way the two connected. She had seen so many people trying to find the one they were destined to be with for the rest of their life, and she had seen every single one of those attempts fail. It happened so often that she didn't believe in the idea of a soul mate anymore. But watching these two, TG had to hope that it was true.

TG went early the next morning to Santana's house leaving the two to sleep as long as possible. She had gone to pick up Brittany's things, so when Brittany woke up there was no one else awake in the house.

For Brittany, this house confused her; it felt less lived in than Angel's house but it didn't have that suffocating feeling of loneliness either, but held some other kind of darkness. It wasn't the scary kind, perhaps that was why she could sleep by herself last night. Angel hadn't slept with her because they wanted to give her feet time to heal by not jarring them as much as possible. She listened, it didn't seem that anyone else was awake; where was the bathroom anyway? Reaching out to feel around, she didn't want to accidently walk into a furniture piece, she knocked a small box. She was startled when a small male mechanical voice addressed her.

"Hello, Ms. Pierce. If you have activated this then I will assume you are awake.  
>Try not to walk around for the next eight to twelve hours if possible instead,<br>use the wheelchair by the bed. It has several pre-programmed destinations for your connivance.  
>It is located on the left side. They are number based and will take you to the kitchen, the bathroom,<br>this room, the living room, and my room. The right side is manual if you need to go anywhere else.  
>Should you find yourself in need of assistance, just ask.<br>Do not worry about hitting anything as it had been modified with sensors to prevent mishaps.  
>Take it easy.<br>Ending message."

Brittany blinked, well that was definitely interesting. Feeling around for the chair that was described she found it pretty much right next to the bed. To the bathroom, now which one could that be? Experimentally, pushing a button the chair went forward and across the hallway into the bathroom Who knew it was so close? Just as Brittany washed her hands, the front door opened. The wall was struck twice before footsteps made their way into the eating area. The footsteps were heavy and unfamiliar, so unlike the quick light steps of TG or the solid sounds of Angel's, more menacing. Whoever it was walked in, and set down something hard and heavy onto a wood surface before leaving the same way they had come in. Brittany was curious, who walks into a house and delivers things only to walk out? Finding buttons on the rights side that made the chair move, she inched it forward. Brittany shivered, the air was colder than she expected, brushing it off as just the outside air from the recently opened door, she felt around the table. There was a case with metal lining the edges; experimentally she tried to open it. Locked. Tilting her head she mused about what it could be, when her mind started suggesting the idea of a lizard nest in stasis, she went back to her room to rest. She hoped that the thoughts would finish before other people came looking for her. She was still there when TG got back.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up after hearing the front door shut and a single rap against a wall. After stretching lazily, she got up to go check on Brittany. She was concerned about her condition, although she had been reassured multiple times by TG that Brittan ywould be fine, she couldn't help but worry. She was still processing that such a girl could love a person like her. Her mind told her that it wouldn't last but her heart hoped it would last longer than just this lifetime. Shaking off these thoughts, she told herself that she would make this last. A glint of metal caught her eye before reaching Brittany's door. Curious and well aware of what neighborhood they were currently in made her pause. Seeing that it was just TG, Santana almost turned away but she had noticed that the Asian was concentrating hard on whatever she was holding in her hands. She had just begun to move toward TG when a loud noise, almost like a gunshot, went off in the front yard causing TG to duck and Santana to be on edge. Santana quickly changed direction and headed into Brittany's room to make sure she was ok, but not before she caught a glimpse of the object TG was holding.<p>

"Are you ok?" Santana asked calmly not trying to upset the girl who apparently was unfazed.

"Why are firecrackers going off?" Brittany asked wondering why her friend seemed upset.

"I don't think those are firecrackers," Santana informed her honestly.

After a few tense minutes for Santana, and confusing ones for Brittany, the front door opened and closed again, followed by a single knock. Footsteps headed for the room they were occupying. Santana tensed unsure as to who was coming toward the room, the door opened to reveal TG covered in snow with a strand of burnt out firecrackers over her shoulder.

{Stupid kids} she complained. {They know there are easier ways of getting my attention} TG noticed how Santana was looking at her. {It's my father's} she signed unconvincingly, {Really}.

* * *

><p>Brittany was confused; Angel seemed to be on edge because of her friend. She took Angel's hand and felt the tension in the room lessen. TG must have picked up on it and chosen that moment to retreat because Brittany could hear her footsteps go down the hall.<p>

"Sorry," Angel said, she must have noticed her discomfort. "I shouldn't have done that. I just realized how little I really know about her life."

"But you trust her," Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the problem."

"No, it's not."

"You're right," Angel admitted unconsciously moving her hand to hold Brittany's other hand. "Why are you so smart?" Brittanyfelt the blood rise to her face. "You're burning up," Angel observed concerned. The skin where Brittany could feel Angel's hand felt hotter than anywhere else. "I'll go ask TG where the medicine is."

* * *

><p>Santana headed toward TG's room, there was a roughly scribbled note on the door.<p>

"Got a work call, be back late. Keys on table, Brittany's things in truck.

Medicine in bathroom cabinet. Kitchen's free game. Don't loac lock the

door when you leave. Don't go into the laundry room.

TG"

Finished reading the note, Santana her eyes narrowed. TG was definitely avoiding her; they'd have to talk about this later. For now her main concern was Brittany. Grabbing the pills from the bathroom, she returned to Brittany. Damn, she thought. It was time to go back to the hospital.

"It's time Britt," she said. Brittany shakily stood on her feet, Santana steadied her. "I can carry you."

"I'm fine," Brittany informed her, she didn't want to be treated like a cripple.

"Can you make it?" Santana asked watching Brittany brace herself against the wall. Brittany took an experimental step forward.

"Yeah," Brittany said taking Santana's hand and leading her toward the door. Santana was too relieved that Brittany was ok, to find it weird that it was Brittany in front taking her somewhere. She grabbed the keys while passing when she did notice the difference.

"You can lead, but I'm still driving," stated Santana.

"Sound's fair," Brittany replied jokingly getting in the car.

What they talked about on the way to the hospital doesn't matter, they just enjoyed each others company like good friends would if it were the last day on Earth.

As Brittany's father moved the bags into the car. Santana pulled Brittany towards her.

"We'll do this properly when you get back," she kissed Brittanyas though to seal a promise. It was just long enough for Brittany to enjoy, but far too short for her liking.

"Hey daughter of mine, it's time to go," called Brittany's father, oblivious to what had just happened.

"I'll be here when you get back," assured Santana.

"I love you," Brittany said as she moved away towards the car. If Santana replied, it was lost in the wind that had been picking up the last few minutes.

Brittany got into the car and as they exited the parking lot her father asked, "How was your Christmas?"

"The best."

"Good."

As they drove off, neither of them noticed the Latina who watched them drive away until their car was far out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Anyone want to guess what TG had in her hands? As always comments, concerns, ideas, and flames are welcome, as well as any grammar corrections I may have missed.


	20. Background and Preperation for New Years

Disclaimer: I am not in anyway or shape affiliated with Glee, however I am learning the wonders of Doctor Who.

Note: I'm introducing some of the minor characters, that probably won't pop up again… and at least they're less than before. Also, I know that the age in Ohiofor monocycles is 16 after you take the test _and_ that you can obtain a learner's permit at 15 ½ but this is Santana we're talking about.

{Bleh bleh bleh} = sign language

(This takes place three days after Brittany is dropped off to go home, making it December 30th). Also if this leaves off in a weird spot that's because this is really only half of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19<span>**

Santana smirked as she got off the stage; she knew what people as school said about what she did outside of that hell. One rumor was that she didn't leave the school; that she just sank into the ground enjoying the privileges of being Satan in hell then appeared the next school day to torture them. The most recent one, no doubt started by the geeks in vests that sat in the corner of the library, stated that she was the super villain that ran around causing havoc in New Gotham. If only they knew that the most feared person in the history of their school was a bouncer at a gay bar and was one of the best singers there. She snickered, remembering that Rachel Berry had told her that she'd be working the pole one day while she would be famous "on the glamorous stages of Broadway". Santana bit back an evil grin, if only Berry knew who had more success on the stage.

TG came into view on the catwalk, {Blaine here yet? We need to sound check him before we open for tonight. It's almost four}

"He's in the back. Came in while you two were working. Went to the green room until you were finished," called a red-haired girl.

{Thanks Sparky. How's the new guy on spot?}

"Sam? He's good, Rocky's a fast learner."

{Now get that pretty boy out here before I have Fallen drag his ass in here}

"On it," called Sam heading into the prep room. TG began counting down from ten in exaggerated gestures.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, I was late, the Warblers volunteered at the homeless shelter. It ran later than I thought."

{Let's just get this finished and we can all call it a day}

Two hours later, the room they were working in was deserted. Those that actually got to go home after the day was called had wasted no time to do so having been there since early that morning. The ones who had night duty were prepared for the long night ahead as the costumers of the club filed into another room to begin partying.

As one of the "floor men" Santana's job was to clear up any trouble and to keep an eye out for any trouble makers, just because they ran the safest club in the state did not mean that they didn't have incidents especially considering what kind of group they catered to. But those problems usually happened outside the club rather than in. It had been three hours since the club opened and no problems yet but considering the two people who were on door duty tonight it could only be expected. Santana ducked behind the bar and grabbed a beer, after the three hour mark if nothing happened, odds are nothing would. And it wasn't as though she was going to get wasted from one beer. Sitting back in a chair and taking a swig from her beer like a professional, she surveyed the room once more, looked like it would be a quiet night. Unlike the one when she got hired here.

xxxx

_The summer rain was soothing for the dark haired girl that was walking the town that Thursday night. She had just needed to get out and be somewhere where people didn't know her. Unfortunately, she'd been strapped for cash and could only pay for a one way ticket to the Dayton. It was better than nothing and it was at least a change of scenery. While the people in Lima did come here, none of them would be caught dead in the area she was currently wandering around in. For most of them it would be signing their own death warrant, they looked to soft. She frowned; soft that word reminded her of a… old friend. Santana shook off the thought and looked around to get an idea of the time. As she did a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating a dark alley wall to her right a few yards away. As another blaze played across the sky, it confirmed what she had seen in the previous shadows that had shown against the wall. She saw two figures obviously beating another prone person. Without thinking, she charged into the alleyway._

_Having the element of surprise, she took on one of the attackers with a hard left strike to the stomach causing the big man to double over. Her second punch broke the man's nose and his head jerked back hitting the wall hard. He'll have one hell of a headache in the morning._

_A splash behind her warned that it was time for her to take evasive action. Which in this case consisted of taking her foot and jamming it against the other assailant's knee forcing it to break, the momentum pushed her forward but the girl bounced off the wall using her hands. She slammed backward into her attacker. Both landed on their back but Santana was more agile and having expected the fall was able to recover before the other person even registered the ground. Assessing the situation she got into, Santana concluded that these two people had decided to mug someone just because they had the numbers in their favor. The man got up unsteadily favoring his leg but still looking for a fight._

_Santana could tell he was thinking that he could take her in this condition with one hand behind his back, that it was just a lucky shot. The darkness hid her predatory smile as she gave him time to get to his feet. She didn't have to hold back but this wasn't school and she had not had a chance to play seriously since Karofsky was predictable. Ducking the first swing, she swept his feet out from under him causing the man to fall back down. Getting up, wincing as he put his weight on the wrong foot, he attacked her again. She moved her head back an inch causing laughing as his fist missed by millimeters. This made his blind with anger and he began swinging recklessly becoming more enraged with each miss. Santana sighed inwardly jumping to the side; this had become boring faster than she originally thought. Deciding enough was enough; she sidestepped and delivered a high kick to his head effectively knocking him out. They wouldn't report this incident, it would hurt their pride too much, two grown men getting beat by a girl half their size. Taking a moment to look at her handiwork, she determined that they'd both be fine with a little less blood and a lot of headache later. That had felt good even if it was all too brief. A groan brought her attention back to the victim that had drawn her into this. It was a boy, judging from his lack of height about her age, shaggy hair even with the rain. He had a black eye and several bruises already forming on his face but she could see that he would become a ladies-man in a few years._

_"Can you walk?" Santana asked, squatting down to examine him. He shook his head gesturing to his ankle. Draping his arm over her shoulders she got him to his feet with minimal difficulty. He stumbled._

_"I got you."_

_"Thanks," was the horse whisper. His voice was shot probably by screaming for help but was drowned out by the storm._

_"Which way to hospital?"_

_"No. Gelabi Club."_

_"But…"_

_"Gelabi Club." She had to admire his persistence._

_"Okay. Which way?" She conceeded. After all, wouldn't she also try to avoid the hospital?_

xxxxx

_It was about a half hour later before they reached their destination as they had to take frequent breaks so it didn't strain the boy's ankle. Santana rapped on the door to have it opened immediately._

_"Blaine?" said a man more as an exclamation of disbelief than a question getting them inside._

_"Hey," grimaced the boy, Blaine. Santana with the man's help carefully laid him down on the couch that the man had led them to. The moment she let go, she found herself pinned against the wall by a blur of black, an arm against her throat while the other's free hand held her left hand in a painful grip. Well this was certainly a new way to say "thank you". Ignoring the pain that was supposed to deter her response, Santana took her right hand and jerked the arm against her throat to the side with such force that it caused her attacker to crash into the nearby wall. Santana was met with two knives in her face. There was girl whose eyes promised to cut her painfully if she so much as breathed the wrong way._

_"TG. Talon. Stop this!" said the man. "She was the one who brought Blaine here." The girl with the knives didn't move instead she glanced over at Santana's first attacker who was up and glaring at the Latina. Santana got a better look at her now, Asian, shorter than her, probably had some kind of martial art training. She made some gestures at Blaine who had pulled himself to a sitting position. He made some back, and apparently she was reassured. Turning to the girl holding the knives she nodded. Both of them relaxed and the knives disappeared._

_"Sorry. This has happened once before," apologized Blaine. "TG, apologize." The Asian just stood there for a moment before turning to Santana and made some motions with her hands. TG turned to Blaine. "Yes, I'm happy now," Blaine sighed. "No, I'm not going to ask Talon apologize for something you started." TG huffed and sat down in a corner. "Stop being immature." She stuck out her tongue. Santana couldn't help but snicker quietly at their antics. The Asian froze and looked at her like she was some kind of alien experiment._

_"Geezer to Talon," said a male voice from a walkie-talkie. "We've got trouble in section S1."_

_"Make that another in F5," said a female voice. Both TG and Talon left the room to deal with the problems._

_A sigh came from the hooked up radio in the room, "add B2 to the list."_

_"Bit busy," said one of the previous occupants. A beep followed shortly after._

_"Anyone on the floor able to stop Jerry and Tager Booth from fighting?" There were negative responses from all over. "Shit."_

_"Why don't you do it?" suggested Blaine. "I'm sure you'll be very effective."_

_Santana picked up the last device that was charging, it wasn't as though she had anything better to do. "I can do it. Where's B2?" _

_"Who is this?" There was a crash in the background. "Never mind, just go over to the bar, you can't miss them."_

_Sure enough when Santana approached the bar area there was a full out brawl in the area. "So how do I do this?"_

_"Knock 'em out," said a young cheerful voice off to the side. It seemed like a good idea, Santana ran into the fray and did exactly that, in fact she did all twelve of the fighters under two minutes. She picked up the walkie-talkie she'd dropped to be more effective._

_"You thought you said two people, not twelve." A crackle from the radio was her response._

_"She said 'I'm was sure you could handle it and if you want a job, show up here tomorrow at 4pm.'" Talon told her dryly and walked off dragging two of the unconscious people. Santana blinked, was she just offered a job? Was that even legal at age fourteen? But she was running low on fuel money which is why she had to take the bus today. Shit, where was she going to stay. Say… that kid, Blaine owed her a favor._

xxxx

"Status check," came the familiar voice of Talon over the radio.

"No trouble on the floor," said Santana yawning from boredom. Only a couple more minutes until closing and since the three strike policy implemented last year things had been mostly quiet, she almost missed those days. But the adrenaline rush that she got back then was nothing compared to being on stage, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. The DJ began to play the song _"Closing Time"_ by Semisonic. Santana sighed, she was getting really tired of that song, ever since it came out TG had decided that it should be the closing song of the night. Her last job of the night was to make sure everyone cleared out; she wouldn't be asleep until four, if she was lucky. Thankfully, there was no reason to drive home; they provided beds here for the workers if needed. She mentally thanked whoever was listening because an hour and a half drive home was not something she would look forward to.

xxxxx

It was three in the afternoon when she was woken by someone jumping on her bed.

"Time to get up, time to get up, time to get up," said the overly excited person with each jump.

"Go away." Why couldn't he bother someone else?

"No," he said pulling off the covers.

"Get out of here you retard!" Santana yelled at him throwing a pillow. He grinned and ran out of the room.

"She's up now. Do I get my quarter?" Footsteps that could only be his scampered off. Coming through the doorway was TG smiling broadly. Of course it would be her idea to sick James on her this early.

"Dork."

{Idiot} TG retorted.

"Dimwit."

{Half-wit}

"Stupid"

{Brainless}

"Slow."

{Foolish}

"Unintelligent."

{You wish}

"I win," Santana smirked.

{Damnit} TG signed. {I let you}

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that, I'm going to change. You in or out?" Santana gestured to the door.

{Nothing I haven't seen before}

"You just want to see the perfect body."

{If your body is perfect I'd hate to see what Sue's looks like, meeting in thirty} TG signed as she left.

Santana made her way down to the meeting area twenty minutes later taking a place on the couch. Two, maybe three, minutes later a tall well-built blonde boy came in looking lost. He wandered around, looked at her, wandered around the room again, looked at the clock, looked at her, and apparently deciding he was in the right place sat down opposite her.

"Hi, I saw you the other day. My name's Sam and before you ask I don't like green eggs and ham," he said good naturedly.

"Fallen," she returned. "So you're the new guy."

"Yeah, Blaine told me that I could get a job here because I know sign language, and well here I am. Already got Rocky as a nickname and everything." That was unusual TG didn't usually hire people based on recommendation, she usually just offered people a job on the spot. Santana had asked once how TG decided on whom to hire.

xxxx

_{It's just a vibe} TG responded at if it was a normal phenomenon._

_"A vibe?"_

_"A vibration, no. A beat?" TG said switching over to speech carefully thinking about the next words. "People. People have this… vibration, I guess."_

_"Auras?" Santana scoffed._

_"Not auras, it's more like music, I think. When I see people I can feel this, I don't know thing."_

_"Descriptive much?"_

_{You want an explanation or not?} "It's like a person's personal music beat. Most are faint so I can ignore them. Some, hurt."_

_"Like whose?"_

_"Rachel's. Kurt's. They are loud. But I've built a tolerance," TG looked at her as if debating._

_"Mine?"_

_"Not yours. Yours is… weird. You don't have a vibration exactly, it's more," TG struggled to find the _appropriate _word before settling on "musical."_

_"The hell?"_

_"Don't look at me like that. I was surprised too. The moment I touched you, it was weird. That's why I offered you a job."_

_"And here I thought you just wanted to feel me up. Not that I can blame you for wanting some of this." Santana joked._

_"Fallen do us both a favor. Shut up and do something useful."_

_"Dork."_

_"Yes, now please help me."_

xxxxx

Santana and Sam had just finished up their conversation when the rest of the group walked in. Each of them greeted Sam as though he'd been working there for months rather than a few weeks. TG was the last, walking in a full thirty seconds late with a pad of notepaper. Giving everyone their list of things to get done for the day, TG turned to Santana.

{Go prepare}

Santana scowled, "You woke me up just to tell me that?"

TG backed away just long enough to sign {Yup} before running off to the catwalk.

"Next time I see you, no one is going to recognize your face," Santana called after her. Grumbling incoherently to herself, Santana made her way to TG's room. If that girl forced her to wake up early just to "prepare" then Santana was going to do it at the Asian's expense, starting with that portable I-pod.

* * *

><p>Yay, I hit the main people. Laura (Talon), James (Dodger), Blaine (Pretty Boy or PB), and Sam (Rocky). Good check. These are the re-occurring characters, Blaine and Sam more so than the OCs but yay. Closing Time is by Semisonic. I know a lot of flashbacks -_-. There will probably be more, or less next chapter.<p> 


	21. New Years Santana and TG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as always. Music credits at the bottom.

A/N: The top 100 they're doing is a mixture between the 2009 (end of the year) billboard and top 100 club music lists. Thank you all for being patient with me. Also, confused? Tell me, I'll see what I can do to fix it.

{words} = sign

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20 New Years (Santana and TG)<span>**

TG was worried, Laura had volunteered and took off to tell Santana that it was time to come down and her friend didn't have the nickname "Talon" for no reason. Her penchant for knives had earned her that. If it had been anyone else in the group she had gone to fetch she wouldn't have been so anxious but the problem was that Laura didn't like Santana, tolerated, yes. Liked, no. And that, TG reflected, had been her fault. Back before Santana had rescued Blaine, Laura had asked her if there was anybody at school that might give her trouble for being mute. Santana's name had been on that short list of people. And although Santana had proven herself a decent person, if not a good one, Laura had never warmed to the girl. When TG had realized this, she'd taken great pains not to leave them alone together. Not for Laura's sake but rather for Santana's. If they ever was a fought there was a high chance that Santana would either end up dead or at least gravely injured. Hopefully, Santana didn't do anything to provoke Laura. At that moment, Santana walked out onto the stage. TG breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to see Laura behind her. Laura smirked and TG shook her head. Sometimes, she could swear, Laura liked to play around with her nerves. Laura stood there a moment longer looking for an answer, TG nodded, signaling that it was time to let people into the club room. It was time for the club section to open but it would be another hour before it was time to open the performance space. Now… where had James gotten to?

xxxxxx

Santana waited in the back of the room waiting for her cue to begin. She could see Emily on stage addressing the crowd.

"Welcome everybody to tonight's performances! My name is Sparky and I'll be your host for the evening. It's time for the countdown from the top one-hundred songs of the year. But before we begin, I would like to remind you to have fun, dance, and don't drive home drunk! Now before we start on the songs. SO! LET'S! GET! THIS! PARTY! STARTED!"

That was Santana's go.

xxxxxx

From TG's vantage point on the right side of the stage, it was clear that Santana nailed it, and of course Blaine would kill the second verse. TG chuckled as Santana flirted with a regular as she made her way from the back of the room to the stage. There was no doubt that she was a natural. TG ran her fingers through her hair anxiously; she still had doubts about how her performances were received. It had only been a year since Santana had dragged her out on stage and it was still nerve-racking. A firm hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly; TG didn't have to turn around to know it was Laura. Only one person in this club could express so much to her with just a touch. TG relaxed slightly and her nervousness recede to a bearable level. Laura was right she could do this. After all it was fun, a half grin escaped her, let's do this.

xxxx

The intro song finished and Santana and the band jumped right into _Surreal_. One after another the music was sung and danced through solos, duets, trios, and the occasional quartet. The songs that would be remembered by the attendees that night were Santana and Blaine's humorous rendition of Pink's _Please Don't Leave me_, Blaine's version of Taylor Swift's _Love Story_, and Santana's performance of _Celebrate_ by Madonna. As the final notes of the night's entertainment faded, a projecting screen was lowered into view as midnight approached only minutes away. Everyone watched the hanging ball waiting for clocks to signal the midnight hour. Seconds ticked away as it got closer to the time, so did the crowds' chant. Emily got back out on stage and joined in, her voice booming through the speakers.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." Thank God this night was finally over. "Five! Four! Three! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Confetti fell from the ceiling as the ball dropped. The cheering was deafening, no one in the five blocks surrounding the club could have doubted that it was the first of the New Year. The beginning of 2010. And once the crowd had settled to a manageable noise level, Emily announced the last, unscheduled, performance of the evening.

"Closing the live performances tonight," said Emily's voice with a hint of mischievousness in it. She would have never done this if she had to attend the same school as Santana. "Fallen singing _Out Tonight_ from my personal favorite musical _RENT_!"

The projecting screen went up revealing Santana behind it, who was there to make sure that it didn't accidently come crashing down. If she was surprised by the announcement, she hid it well. Woops and hollers from the crowd was an obvious sign that they weren't going to just let her leave. So, signaling for her mic to be turned back on she sang the song in it's entirety before heading, apparently calmly, off stage.

xxxx

{Lia}r TG told Emily as Santana became the center of attention.

"It's New Years, I gotta have fun sometime," she responded cheekily.

TG shook her head, beneath that sweet, bubbly, patient, energetic personality of this girl was a hidden mischievous streak that came out every so often, usually directed at her or Santana. Emily pulled her into a hug. TG stiffened and then relaxed, honestly she used to hate this.

"Better," Emily said. "I'll break you of that yet." TG rolled her eyes. "Soon enough you'll be _giving _hugs," Emily remarked "See you in a week." TG decided right then that she would _not_ be telling Emily about hugging Brittany of her own volition. "If she asks," said Emily referring to Santana "I'm already gone."

"Where is she?" demanded Santana tiredly a few minutes later.

{Gone, I think. Went home}

"I'm going to bed," Santana said deciding that it wasn't worth the time it would take to go after Sparky.

{Good idea} TG told her, she too wanted to sleep but unfortunately she had a few more things to take care of before handing the reins over to Laura. I may join you later. Santana left heading upstairs to her room.

TG checked on the status of the club, oversaw the shift change, saw the majority of the club goers home, and the janitorial staff come in to clean the performance space before it was finally time for her to go to bed. It six hours more than she thought it would take, making it almost seven in the morning. Yawning she finally made her way up the same stairs Santana had climbed earlier. TG paused and checked in on James, her usual partner in crime. He was sleeping soundly without care, almost like the angel he wasn't. TG stifled a laugh which evolved into a yawn. She closed the door quietly; he was always forgetting to keep it shut. He was so unlike his mother. Her watched beeped telling her that it was 7:00. That's right, it's this day, in the ruckus of the night she'd forgotten. Taking the watch out carefully, her hand closed around it. Someone looking at it would have never guessed that it was hers. For one it was too big, the watch where the numbers shown was too proportionally big for her. Secondly, it was hardly a style one would associate with such a young girl, the strap was made of some kind of leather but it was so worn from wear that one of the bands had fallen off and the other one was just holding on. It was a man's watch, not a females, not one fit for a girl but still she had it. Her hand closed around it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Sighing from both exhaustion and a tinge of sadness, TG bypassed her room door and headed to the roof. That would be where Santana would find her 10 minutes later.

xxxxx

Santana yawned, not bothering to even try to be quiet. She was exhausted but as of yet there was no real sleep that had graced this room tonight. Snatches of fitful sleep plagued Santana. Perhaps it was the evening's excitement, maybe the adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, or maybe, or, and this was much more likely, something hated her enough to not let sleep happen. Groaning she rolled over, seven-ten? Sun rose around now right? She sighed, if she couldn't sleep, she might as well go see that. Grabbing a blanket to keep warm she set off to the roof.

TG was already there on top of the building that housed the stairway down looking off into the distance. Santana noted that TG looked as tired as she felt. Taking a seat beside the girl, she wrapped the blanket around them both. TG jumped at the sudden warmth having just gotten accustomed to the cold, nearly falling off before Santana steadied her. That was weird; usually the younger girl had a better grasp on her surroundings. Santana almost asked what was wrong, but something in the way TG's face looked stopped her. So instead, Santana just sat there and kept the girl warm.

Later when the sun just started to rise, Santana became aware that sometime I the last hour, TG had fallen asleep. Looking down, it struck Santana just how young the girl truly was. A scuff from a boot caught Santana's attention and she carefully turned to see the new arrival. Had it been any other time, or if the newcomer had worn her usual look, Santana would have stiffened. In her experience Talon had three modes of emotion; apathy, pissed off, and faint amusement. Even toward her brother. But tonight it was, Santana couldn't quite name it, it was just different. Talon sat down on the other side of TG completely ignoring Santana's presence. It appeared that the cold didn't faze her, she was wearing worn jeans and a leather jacket over what Santana would guess was a shirt, no shoes though she noted. Talon just sat there and gazed at the sunrise. TG stirred and shifted, unconsciously moving from Santana's shoulder to Talon's. Santana couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on something. She got up quietly and made to leave.

"You can stay," stated a low voice.

"No," Santana declined equally quiet before climbing down the ladder. Santana could have sworn that she heard the words "thank you" but dismissed it, she would never hear that from this person. After all, what was she even being thanked for? Yawning she cloed the door behind her, it was time for sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: On January 1st of 2010 in Lima,Ohio the sun rose at about 8:01am (look, I do research!)

Music Credits: _Get the Party Started_ by Pink. _Surreal_ is by John O'Callaghn (mis) featuring Jaren. _Please Don't Leave me_ by Pink. _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. _Celebrate_ by Madonna.

If you guys want the lists and who sings what as well as who in this Glee universe sings what I can post it.

The roof:

_  
>-_| [] |_-<p> 


	22. New Years Josie and Brittany

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox. The characters of Josie, James, Laura, TG, Kat, and various other OCs are mine but they're based on a mix of my friends and other people so they're not really mine either.

This is short, I have a hard time writting Brittany in a way that makes sense. It was originally longer but Brittany made too much sense, way too much sense. By the way I like wolves... they just have a bad Western social meaning thus the usage.

Also:

Joe, I'd like to ask where exactly did you get confused and was I unclear that Brittany went home for New Years?

wkgreen and Sonia - thank you as always for your support.

All the other readers/alerters: thank you for reading this story and I appreciate the time you take to read this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21 New Years – Josie and Brittany<span>**

Josie was bored. Just bored, she had run out of things to do. She wasn't one for these adult parties, all the conversations were the same. The whole "how have you been?" "what are your children up to?" "Did you hear so-and-so is running for office?" ugh. And the children that were her age were just that, childish. If it wouldn't make such a scene she'd be banging her head against the wall.

In her boredom she had managed to roughly calculate the temperature of the room based on the air conditioning and the number of bodies in their house. If she wasn't required by her mother to be here until midnight, she'd be out of this place in under a second and somewhere else. But, unfortunately, her mother had eyes in the back of her head, already she had tried to slip off five times and she had been caught even when she was sure the woman wasn't looking. On the bright side, it was almost midnight. Glancing around she looked for Aaron, she had been keeping tabs on that one because he always made fun of Brittany and never gave up the chance to do so. She spotted his sister, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Envy, where's your younger brother?" she asked. It was hard to believe that they were even related. For one, Josie had never met a kinder person than her.

"I haven't seen Aaron for a while," Envy said sounding almost apologetic. "Do you want to talk to him?

"No," Josie said.

"Brittany?" Envy questioned.

"Yes."

"I see," Envy said understanding. "Don't worry, I'll find him." At that moment the clock signaled the midnight hour.

xxxxxx

Brittany woke to the sound of cheering. When had she drifted off? What is midnight already? She felt a ball of fur stretch and climb on top of her lap, purring loudly. The ball of fluff was demanding to be petted; Brittany couldn't help but smile and comply with the demand.

"I'm sorry," she murmured regretfully to Lord Tubbington. "You've been trapped in here with me, when you should be out getting all the girl cats." A sharp pain on her left hand, the one that wasn't petting him, told her what he thought of that. "You're right. I should stop assuming I know you're thinking." Another scratch. "Ow, stop that. Do you want me to stop petting you?" The response she got was an innocent lick. Then, the door crashed open.

"Is the idiot enjoying talking to a dumb fat animal?"

Brittany winced inwardly; of course it would be him. She put on a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"No, but maybe I can help _you_," he sneered. "Perhaps I can help you with that thick brain of your and smarten you up." Lord Tubbington's claws were digging sharply into her leg.

"You should leave," Brittany warned him." Lord Tubbington dislikes having his petting time interrupted."

"Was that a threat?" A creak told Brittany he had taken an aggressive stance. "Who am I kidding? A stupid girl like you doesn't know what she's saying." There was something in his tone that she didn't like. As Lord Tubbington hissed from her lap, she realized that he must have picked up on it too.

"Aaron?" Came a voice from the hallway. "Mom's looking for you."

"Tell her I'm having a nice chat with Brittany." Brittany never like the way he said her name.

"Aaron, you know perfectly well that her mother said she wasn't feeling well. Leave the poor girl alone." There was a pause. "Mom really wants to talk to you, now."

"Fine," he called. As he turned he muttered, "Sick my ass. Stupid bith doesn't even know how to get sick." For a second it almost seemed like he was going to stay, but he left just as another person approached the room.

"You ok?" inquired Josie, closing the door behind her.

"Lord Tubbington was here to protect me," Brittany said indicating the now perfectly calm cat on her lap.

"Good kitty," said Josie scratching him under the chin. "Thank you for protecting my sister from the big bad wolf." Lord Tubbington purred, basking in the praise.

"I'm sleeping in here," Josie announced. She wanted to make sure that creep didn't come back. Brittany opened her mouth to object. "Lord Tubbington agrees with me," Josie interrupted before Brittany had a chance to speak. "So you're outvoted." Josie yawned and got into the bed. "It's not fair you know," she said quietly. Brittany said nothing only snuggled enjoying the company of another person. "Remind me, we have to thank Ana for calling off Aaron."

"Who?"

"Envy," responded Josie using the name that Brittany had given the girl. "So, why'd you give this friend of yours the nickname Angel?"

"She rescued me from the wolves."

"Wolves?" Josie was confused she'd never heard this reference before.

"Nurses."

"And exactly how do they resemble wolves?" Josie asked still lost.

"They come after you in a pack if you try to leave the hospital."

Josie's laugh quickly turned into a yawn, "I love you."

"I know," Brittany said quietly. Josie didn't hear because she was already asleep. Brittany smiled sadly, reflecting in the darkness that had become her world. New Years was a time for resolutions, wasn't it? One day, she thought, she'd find a way to be herself and also have Josie not feel like she had to protect her older sister. One day soon.

"Someday," Brittany swore aloud as though it would make it real. "I'll be the one protecting you."

* * *

><p>Extra Scene (mostly because I could, this is not really related to the story though):<p>

Lord Tubbington got up from where he had been laying waiting for his ward to fall asleep. Opening the door and leaving the room, he watched as a smaller female cat entered. As his fellow feline closed the door behind her, he took his usual spot over one of the nearby vents. Laying there enjoying the heat, he kept a weary eye open just in case that boy came back. Next time, there would be no warning.


	23. Joining Glee

Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.

A/N: So, I'm adding in Kurt's POV(ish) to the mix, my sincere apologies. For those of you who don't remember TG's real name is Jacqueline with the nickname of Jake.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22 Joining the Glee Club<span>**

To say Santana was no in a good mood would be an understatement. While she had, successfully avoided the topic of Glee for the past week, partially hopeful thatBrittanywould be back to take the edge of what Santana knew that she the inevitable joining of the Glee Club. First off, because nobody fucks with Sue; secondly, and more importantly, she had given her word. Maybe they wouldn't let her in, after all she did, technically, knock Berry out earlier this year. Perhaps they wouldn't let her in because of that. Wishful thinking, she already had a way around that excuse. She stopped outside Mr. Schuester's office; it was either now or after school. Might as well be now and get it over with.

"Wait just a second," said Schue wanting to finish grading the last Spanish quiz. "How may I help," he paused when he saw his visitor. "Santana?"

"I'm here to join Glee Club."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I'd like to join Glee," Santana reiterated. "I was told that you're one person short for regionals."

"We'll be happy to have you," Schue said shaking Santana's hand. "We moved our meetings to after school hours since the football season is over. And basketball practices don't overlap with the club, but the students still tend to meet here each morning. I look forward to seeing you after school. Have a song prepared."

As soon as Santana entered the hallway, she sent a text to TG about a song. She closed her phone and strode down to her next class confident that she'd be ready for anything they might say to prevent her from joining. She was aware but unconcerned by the eyes that were on her back as she went to her next class.

xxxx

Puck frowned, when exactly did she get a cell phone? More importantly why didn't he know? They each had their secrets but her having a cell phone probably wouldn't classify as one of them. The thought occurred to him that maybe she forgot, but he quickly pushed aside that idea. Unless she was preoccupied with something pressing, there was no way. And as far as he knew there was nothing going on. Which made him think, why exactly was she in Mr. Shue's office?

xxxx

"You have a passable voice," Rachel Berry said from next to Kurt. To Kurt's ears he could tell it almost physically hurt her to admit this. "But we can't let you join," she continued.

"Rachel," warned Mr. Schue. "You can't just decide this for by yourself."

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Satan completely ignoring Mr. Schue. Even as the words came out of her mouth Kurt was sure that she knew the reason that Rachel was so adamant in not allowing her to join.

"But you don't understand Mr. Schue, this," Rachel said turning to address him. "This, and I apologize for insulting all those of the female gender, _girl_ beat me up."

"Oh don't go making it out to be more than it is," retorted Satan.

"Is this true?" Kurt could tell that while Schue was getting desperate for a replacement member for Matt that Santana was walking a very thin line.

"Of course not," denied Satan calmly.

"You, you liar!" sputtered Rachel. She pointed to her face, "I had a headache for a week to prove it."

"I didn't beat you up," Satan said. "Although, I may have, accidently knocked you out."

"Accidently?" exclaimed Rachel in disbelief. "Accidently? You can't accidently knock someone out cold."

"I did."

"Prove it," came back the challenge.

Satan grinned in response and headed to the door. Kurt knew that smile; it was the smile that appeared on her face when she knew someone was going to get put in their place. Her smile morphed into something more sinister and he shuddered involuntarily, while it wasn't directed at him, that predatory smirk made him feel pity for whoever was going to be on the receiving end. She pulled in a girl that Kurt recognized. His lab partner, Jake. He hoped that nothing bad would happen to her because she was suddenly at Satan's mercy.

"Tell them what you saw," ordered Satan. The girl shrunk back a gave a quizzical look.

"She can't speak," Kurt said not wanting to see Jake get hurt for something she can't do.

"Whatever," said Satan glaring at the Jake.

Quickly the Jake sprang into a series of hand gestures, looking at Rachel the entire time. Apparently Rachel knew sign language, and Kurt didn't need to look up to feel the anger that was starting to roll of the singer's body. When she apparently finished, Kurt watched as she put her hands down at her side and shifted slightly away from Satan trying to not catch her attention.

"There you have it," said Satan apparently satisfied that Rachel was upset. "Any questions?" Kurt raised his hand.

"Go on Kurt," said Mr. Schue looking slightly lost at what just happened.

Slowly Kurt signed one word, one of the few that he could remember learning long ago with a friend. He carefully and deliberately signed the word "honest". Unlike the others' in the room he focused on Santana, so only he saw her eyes widen a fraction in surprise and give a barely noticeable nod. He decided to believe her.

"You can't be serious!" Rachel's upset voice took Kurt by surprise because of the lack of volume. He looked over to see TG shaking her head very clearly no.

'Now that this has been settled, what's the verdict?" asked Santana.

"No."

"Last time I check Rachel you didn't have my voice," said Mercedes.

"Fine," Rachel conceded walking to the front of the room. "Let's take a vote. May I remind you that this is an extremely volatile person. She has been known to have connections to Sue Sylvester who has wished to bring down this club from the beginning. She was also spotted with a valued member of this club, Matt, before he had to suddenly and mysteriously transfer. I would like it if you would take all this under advisement and I sincerely hope you make the right decision." Kurt could tell the Rachel had tipped the scales in Santana's favor simply because she kept going on.

Kurt watched conflicted as the others voted. He was unsure about this, they did need another person to replace the one they lost, but he couldn't help but wonder exactly what Satan's angle was.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue said breaking him out of is thoughts. "You have to vote, it's even right now." Apparently while he was thinking, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, and Mike had voted against letting Santana into the club. While Puck, Kat, Mercedes and their two seniors, Jacob and Sarah had voted to let her in. The decision lay at his feet, he paused to think a little more before answering.

"We need one more person to compete, until we find someone else let her stay."

"Welcome to Glee, Santana," said Schue.

"Why did you say yes?" Tina whispered.

"Because," Kurt answered just as quietly, "I couldn't think of a good reason to say no."

xxxxx

When Kurt got home that afternoon, he fell into bed and jus stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but question if he had done the right thing. Rachel was more upset than he'd seen her in a long time. And he didn't want to be the reason that the Glee club fell apart. There was a heavy knock on the door, it could only be Finn.

"Come in."

Finn entered, "So, about Santana."

"Rachel asked you to come here didn't she?"

"No, I mean yes. She's just worried. _She_ didn't do anything to you did she?" He didn't need to specify what he meant by she.

"No," Kurt's laugh had a slight bitterness to it. "No, she didn't."

"Oh," Finn said unsure what to do, he walked around the room. Kurt was still looking at the ceiling otherwise he would have stopped Finn from picking up that picture.

"Is this your mother?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt didn't need to look to know that Finn had picked out a photo of his mom.

"Is _that_ Satan?" Finn said in surprise.

"No," said Kurt firmly as he carefully took the picture from Finn's hands.

"I'm sure that was Satan."

"It's not," Kurt insisted angrily this topic always made him feel guilty. "She-she's just a childhood friend, she isn't around anymore."

"Oh," Finn said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think you could leave now?" Kurt asked his voice taking almost a monotone.

The door closed and Kurt looked that the picture clenched tightly in his hands. It had been taken years ago, when his mother was still alive. They had gone out for his birthday. His father had taken the picture and his best friend was messing up his perfect hair while he was trying to fend her off, his mother was in next to them smiling at their antics. He set it somewhere Finn would never see it again before laying back down praying that the sound of the rain would drown out his guilt whenever he thought of those happy days.

"She had just been Santana back then."

* * *

><p>AN: I plan to add Brittany back in soon either at the end of the next chapter or the chapter after (assuming no interlude), next chapter covers first Glee Club assignment and I don't know what else.


	24. A Glee Assignment with Santana

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Looking for music to listen to for inspiration -_-.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23 A Glee Assignment with Santana<span>**

Puck had been running Santana interference all month. Ever since they got off Christmas break she appeared to be slowly getting more on edge. She was hiding it well, so he highly doubted anyone else noticed because just how much she was holding back. But she slipped with the little things; her hands, especially when Rachel was talking, nowadays were often curled into fists and he could see the visible strain as her teeth ground together when she forced them to relax. He'd taken to sitting directly next to her just in case because, even if he had to admit that sometimes Rachel deserved it, he didn't want to see his fellow Jew hurt or let his best friend do something that she might regret. He wanted to know exactly what had happened over the break to make him worry about her so, but if Santana wanted him to know what was wrong, she'd tell him. She'd stopped spending time with him, going off to who knew where, and wasn't even bothering to keep up the pretense of them dating anymore. They used to confide in each other, no secrets if asked directly. It hit him; there was so much he didn't know about her, but at the same time. If he was honest with himself, at the same time, all he wanted was his friend back. He spotted Santana slip out of the cafeteria. Lunch or find out where she was going? He sighed; he had really been looking forward to the food today.

xxxxx

TG was hurting, physically. She knew that Rachel grated Santana the wrong way, which is why she had suggested that they start to practice stage combat during lunch so that she could let off steam without hurting anyone. TG kind of regretted that decision now. As unfortunately, stage combat practice with Santana was quickly becoming more combat and less stage. She lifted her shirt up and looked in the mirror; Santana had nailed her good the other day in the stomach with her knee. Nothing, not even a bruise. Not that it would have lessened the pain, but it was better for them both if nothing was visible. For one, she didn't have to tell Laura about it and Santana didn't have to feel guilty about being too rough on her. Her phone alarm vibrated letting her know that it was time to head to the theatre.

TG sighed. She hoped Brittany would come back soon. How much longer she could take this? She rolled her shoulder back and stretched it; the more important question was how much longer could she keep this under the radar.

When she arrived at the auditorium, Santana was already but she wasn't doing her usual warm up, in fact, she was sitting on the stage waiting. She motioned for TG to sit down.

"I have to present a song today. Give me your opinion on this one." And she launched into a song that TG knew very well, but she wondered, exactly who was Santana referring to. Definitely Puck, maybe Brittany, even with these thoughts distracting her, she was mesmerized by just how true the words sounded coming from Santana.

xxxx

_Step one you say we need to talk,  
><em>_She walks you say sit down it's just a talk,  
>S<em>_he smiles politely back at you,  
><em>_You stare politely right on through.  
><em>_Some sort of window to your right,  
><em>_As she go left and you stay right.  
><em>_Between the lines of fear and blame,  
><em>_You begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life._

_Let him know that you know best,  
><em>_'cause after all you do know best.  
><em>_Try to slip past his defense.  
><em>_Without granting innocence.  
><em>_Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
><em>_The things you told him all along.  
><em>_And prey to God he hears you.  
><em>_And prey to God he hears you._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life._

_As he begins to raise his voice,  
><em>_You lower yours and grant him one last chance.  
><em>_Drive until you lose the road,  
><em>_Or break with the ones you follow.  
><em>_He will do one of two things,  
><em>_He will admit to everything,  
><em>_Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
><em>_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life.  
><em>_How to save a life.  
><em>_How to save a life._

Santana was surprised about how she felt afterward. It was like part of the burden she had been carrying around had, not vanished, but rather gotten more bearable. The problem is that she knew the moment she finished the song that it was good, too good for Glee club. She was surprised that it felt more cathartic than when she was sparring with TG. "It's too good," she stated out loud. TG nodded. "Got something else for me?" TG threw her the I-pod from her locker. Scrolling through it seemed to have all the possible songs she'd ever need for Glee club for the rest of the year, based on what Puck said when he went on about the club. The look she gave TG showed a "What the hell?" expression.

{Schue} TG signed her variation of idiot teacher. {Is not very good at keeping secrets, especially when he wants lights for Glee clubs activities}

"He told you because he wanted lights?" Santana said in disbelief, surely Schue couldn't be that stupid with Sue out to destroy the Glee club.

{Yup} came the response. Apparently he was.

Before anymore conversation could be had, a door closed in the back of the theatre. Santana looked over to the door to see Puck coming in. She threw a quick glance in TG's direction, true to her name, had disappeared.

"Who were you talking to?" Puck asked failing to stop his voice from cracking slightly.

"A ghost," Santana said.

"You don't believe in ghosts."

"Only this one."

"Seriously, I want to know," Puck said.

"It's none of your business." Her voice clearly stated that this topic was off limits.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We used to tell each other everything."

"No, we didn't."

"There's obviously something wrong here. You've been acting weird since we got back to school, what the deal?"

"Nothing."

"Santana."

"I'll see you at Glee," Santana said dismissively grabbing her backpack to head to her next class. Puck followed, he couldn't afford being late this early in the year.

Both of them were oblivious to the conversation that was just starting behind the back curtains of the stage.

xxxxx

"Jake" Rachel's demanding voice called as the bell rang. TG quickly turned and placed her hand over Rachel's mouth signaling for her to be quiet. The doors to the theatre closed telling her that Santana and Puck had both left. At that moment Rachel removed TG's hand from her mouth.

"What did she do to you?" she inquired. TG shrugged nonchalantly in response, not quite meeting Rachel's eyes.

Although she was signing, Rachel still said the sentences aloud out of habit. {Did she threaten you? Harass you?} For once Rachel was at a loss at how to express herself. She could only say so much in sign and for that TG secretly thanked the powers that be. "If she's done anything to you," Rachel continued "I'll take it to the principal."

{Satan hasn't done anything} That much, was mostly true.

"She must have done something to get you to lie for her."

{I was telling the truth}

"Then explain to me how I got a bruise the size of a golf ball on the middle of my forehead for a week." TG averted her eyes, this was slightly embarrassing. Her posture basically it all.

"Well," inquired Rachel tapping her foot.

{I dropped you}

"Oh I see, Santana-" Rachel paused in mid sentence fully understanding what the other girl had said. "You dropped me?"

TG looked apologetic as she explained, {After you fainted before she laid a finger on you. That much was true. She did not touch you at all, you just collapsed and she left you there. I picked you up to take you to the nurse and, well, I dropped you} She paused before adding looking embarrassed, {Twice. Sorry}

"Let's say I believe you but she must have done some-" Rachel was interrupted by TG throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. This was probably the first real conversation they had in years and they were still having the same problem.

{Remember what I told you in the conversation we had before I left?}

"The one where you insinuated that I was ignorant and self-centered?"

{Yes that one. What did I tell you?}

"That I was ignorant and self-centered."

TG wanted to hit her head against the wall, at eight years old that's what Rachel had gotten out of it. Clearly nothing had changed in the last seven years. {No, what did I tell you?}

Rachel closed her eyes and recited it with perfect diction word for word, "You see but you do not observe, you hear but you do not listen, you talk but say little."

{You should try to do that sometime. Listening instead of thinking you know everything}

"This is not about me, this is about you."

{I will fine. If I were you, I would be worried about myself} _This_, TG thought as she walked away, was why they never really talked since she had returned from Philippines. Oh Rachel Berry could be so infuriating.

xxxxx

Santana could tell that the diva of Glee was feeling smug thinking she had gotten the infamous Satan backed into a corner. It was so unfortunate; she thought as she gritted her teeth, that she would have to prove that girl right. On the bright side, it was more of a "fuck you" at the girl than it was showing the annoying short idiot was right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Berry and Finn make goo-goo eyes at each other, her left hand clench as she watched. Was she feeling jealous? She didn't even _like _Berry and Finn could barely put two and two together. So what was there to feel jealous about? She could see Kurt's surprise when she opened her mouth and something hard and angry came out, it was like he'd forgotten who she really was over the past few weeks. Did he really not see how much she was working to not kill everyone in this room? She thought that maybe he could still get a read on her, apparently she was wrong.

_I hate the world today  
>You're so good to me, I know<br>But I can't change  
>Tried to tell you<br>But you look at me like maybe  
><em>_I'm an angel underneath  
><em>_Innocent sweet_

Yesterday I cried  
>You must have been relieved to see the softer side<br>I can understand how you'd be so confused  
>I don't envy you<br>I'm a little bit of everything  
>All rolled into one<p>

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
>I'm a child I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
>This may mean<p>

_You'll have to be a stronger man  
>Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous<br>And I'm going to extremes  
>Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing<em>

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
>I'm a child I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think  
>You got me figured out<p>

_The seasons all ready changin'  
>I think it's cool, you do what you do<br>And don't try to save me_

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
>I'm a child I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm tease  
>I'm a goddess on my knees<br>When you're hurt  
>When you suffer<br>I'm your angel undercover  
>I've been numbed<br>I'm revived  
>Can't say I'm not alive<br>You know I wouldn't want it any other way

When she finished, there was a brief period of silence before some applause. Puck looked shocked at the change of song, Berry, she smirked inwardly, had sifted uncomfortably during most of the song but had impressively kept any look of disapproval off her face. This was probably due to a few well placed actions with the words and with the amount of swearing the song itself had entailed. The silence was broken by Schue.

"I'm not sure that was the most appropriate choice of music," said Schue diplomatically. 'Does anyone have suggestions that could help her improve?" Everybody waited for Rachel to say something, in fact several seconds passed because they were waiting for her to launch into her usual torrent of words. Most of it was criticizing the choice of song rather than her delivery. Rachel finally opened her mouth after everyone else had finished talking and delivered her advice in only the way Rachel could have.

"This is obviously your desperate cry for help with your horrendous vocals. If you are ever going to reach your full potential as a reasonable background singer you need to at least make an attempt to work within the same category. I can't have my background singer be singing country while I'm delivering the climatic note in The Phantom of the Opera." With that said she sat back down. Everyone just stared at Rachel stunned. That was probably the shortest critique she'd ever given and to Santana of all people.

Schue cleared his throat breaking the silence yet again. "Just ar emeinder before you leave that regional practice begins Monday," he said, "I expect you to work hard and bring a positive attitude."

xxxxxxxx

Santana left ready to go home, she stopped by her locker to retrieve her backpack. As she opened it a small piece of paper drifted to the floor, it wasn't the paper itself that caught her eye but the message on it. It was short and simple, scrawled in familiar handwriting. Two words were written and as she examined it closer the message became clear. _She's back_. And for the first time since school had resumed, Santana felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

><p>AN: _How to Save a Life _by The Fray, _I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover_ by Alanis Morisette.


	25. Back in Lima with Brittany

Disclaimer: I own no Glee at all.

A/N: I'm sorry this is short, it's been giving me so much trouble but I wanted to get SOMETHING up. Just so you all didn't think I abandoned it or something.

**Chapter 24 Back in Lima with Brittany**

Brittany was troubled, mostly because she was in a place that didn't remotely feel like home. Even the hospital was more comfortable than this. Not that the house wasn't nice, but it felt like something was missing, she couldn't quite put a name to it. Either way, it was a relief to be out of _that_house, even if she still felt slightly guilty about the entire situation. She loved her sister dearly, and truly did love her mother but there is a point when even the most patient and open person will get tired of being treated like an incompetent five year old. She could tolerate having to ask to go to the bathroom, not being able to go everywhere in the house, being checked on indiscreetly by her mother every hour or so. But when her mother asked her if the friend she had made was with her out of pity, she had lost it. Her father had managed to break them up before she had done something that she would have regretted later. Afterwards, she had felt ashamed; she had lost her patience and failed at being a good role model for her sister. And the only reason she was here at the new house instead of back with her mom and sister was because their father had insisted on taking her back with him after the fight. Her mother had reluctantly agreed after Josie had stepped in and diplomatically pointed out that they both needed their space. Brittany had only felt marginally better having gone with her father. She knew that he had only suggested it because he felt guilty about her being blind.

It wasn't even his fault she had been in the car. He was going to go check out the new house that they'd be living in and she practically jumped at the chance to go see it. She'd never really been outside of the area they lived in before, so a chance to go somewhere new was not something she could pass up. None of them could have even imagined what had happened on the way.

It was had been her father's last shift at the hospital in town and he had his first call at his new job the very next day. He figured that he might as well spend the night at the new house, as the people they had bought it from had left part of it furnished already. For them it was just an extra house of baggage that they didn't put to use, so her father had bought it from them and they had left a couple of their unwanted beds in some of the rooms. There were only enough for two people to stay, so Josie had stayed at home, despite the fact she too wanting to go. Brittany was glad her sister wasn't in the car that day. On the drive there, an unexpected but altogether too common occurrence happened. Ahead of them, a truck driver fell asleep. No one was quite sure what happened next, but what could be pieced together was reported in the newspaper the next day.

xxxxx

**TRUCK ROLLOVER, MANY INJURED AND 2 DEATHS, 1 HERO**

LIMA, Ohio| Two dead, and thirteen injured in a lumber truck rollover on northbound I-75 just before 7pm on Friday evening. A total of six emergency ambulances were on the scene or headed to the area just after 7. It was called in by at that point, an unknown man who was later identified as twenty-two year old, Issac Montiguope. He reported that he had been instructed to call and to tell them "to hurry" because "My girlfriend has a concussion. He says to tell you that there are at least two trapped, and a nine-year old girl that may have internal bleeding."

Initial reports on site showed five injured and one dead.

Witnesses say that the truck lost control as it was turning a corner. It traveled across the lanes and crashed into the barrier. Reportedly the lumber that it was carrying became loose and rolled into oncoming traffic. The driver is said to have been killed instantly.

A man, who has chosen to remain anonymous, quickly took action after securing his daughter a safe distance from the crash site. He returned to help the injured and instructed the man, Issac, to phone the police. The police report that there could have been more deaths if he had not acted so quickly.

Only two fatalities are known at this time, the truck driver and fifty-two year old man, Daniel Shaw, who died from a head wound on the way to the hospital. There are currently seven people in critical condition and several more with minor injuries.

Police are still investigating the source of the accident.

xxxxx

Her father that night had saved several lives, including that of the nine year old. But he still felt guilty about what happened to her. Ever since the accident he'd been paying attention to her, even overprotective. She hadn't told him that she couldn't see. From what she could hear at that time there were people worse off than herself and she had reassured him that she was fine. It wasn't until later that he had found out that she was blind, and although there was nothing he could have done about it, he still blamed himself.

xxxxx

"Will you be okay by yourself? There's an emergency at the hospital but I might be able to reassign it." He was lying about reassigning and they both knew it.

"No, dad. Go save some lives, I'll be fine."

"I could take you with me."

"It's late, I should probably go to bed," she hoped that sounded convincing.

"Are you positive?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay in the house until you get back." That's what he wanted to hear right?

"Promise?"

"Promise," she assured him as they made their way to the door.

As her father opened the door he paused, "Are you sure you'll be safe?" She smiled reassuringly in response. "Remember the phone is in the kitchen, the office, and my bedroom. Call if you need anything. Anything ok?"

"I will," she promised. "Come back safe."

"And remember to stay away from…" He couldn't remember the girl's name, "your friend. At least until I have a proper talk with her." He had put too much trust into a person he barely knew. He should have been simply because she had made his daughter happy. "I don't want –" His beeper when off again, interrupting him. "Just stay in the house, it's two in the morning and it's too dangerous for you to be wandering off on your own."

Closing the door behind him, she headed to her room. Thoughts came and went from her mind, each one making her upset with her father, her mom, and herself. Stay away from her friend? How could she do something like that? She had left with him so that it would get her out of the house, she couldn't take anymore of her mom ranting and yelling at her dad for something that wasn't even his fault. She had tried to hide the fact that she had gotten frostbite from them, but her mother had seen and had started ripping into dad. She had tried to tell her it wasn't his fault, but like always her mom didn't listen. And her dad just stood there and took it, as though he was at fault. It wasn't but she could tell he blamed himself. Why couldn't they just trust her to look after herself? She was seventeen. And to tell her to stay away from Angel, how could he ask her to do such a thing? It was the one thing she looked forward to the most. That said. Where was she? Brittany knew it that it was illogical to think Angel would be at her doorstep to greet her simply because she had promised that they would try when she returned to Lima. It could have all been a lie, she'd been lied to before by people she thought were her friends. No she shouldn't think that, Angel was different she had to be. But even as she closed her bedroom door, her mother's words echoed back at her.

"_Are you sure that this girl isn't just being nice because she pities you?"_

xxxxx

A/N: I LIVE, yes I live. Honest. Just been busy. I have a hard time writing Brittany, mostly because I DON'T actually know how she thinks. Sorry no Brittany/Santana action in this chapter, got cut much shorter than I thought it would be.


	26. Not so Lost on a Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their related characters, nor most of the songs that they "sing" in the fiction.

A/N: Next chapter… hopefully it was up sooner than I thought it was going to be.

**Chapter 24 Not so Lost on a Late Night**

In all honesty, Santana wasn't sure why she had woken up in the middle of the night; she hadn't been sleeping well since Tuesday, but to be completely unable to go back to sleep was unusual. However, it did explain why she had decided to go running at such an ungodly hour. She had thought that by tiring herself out might exhaust her body enough to return back to sleep. At least it was Friday which meant no school, and it was safe to assume that there would be not work for her this weekend since she hadn't heard from TG since she had gotten the note. In fact, she hadn't _seen_ the Asian girl for the rest of the week. It wasn't uncommon for TG would miss school from time to time for a couple of days every few months or so and then come back the following week. But this vanishing act was most inconvenient this situation; TG had forgotten to give her Brittany's address.

Santana looked up; she had never been here before. The signs told her she was on the corner of Andreson and Sylvester. Wasn't Sylvester the street where Sue lived? Santana vaguely remembered being told this during one of Sue's long one-sided conversations.

"Are you going to stand there all night? Or go see the girl?" Sue's distinct voice asked. Santana looked around, startled. "If you had as much CIA training as I did, you'd be able to know where I am without having to look," stated Sue as she came out of the shadows. And Santana suddenly found herself wondering if all of Sue's stories of being trained by various branches of the government could possibly be true. "Stand straight and tell me, for what possible reason are you loitering outside my yard at this god-forsaken hour."

"I couldn't sleep," Santana said answering Sue, she felt drained. She didn't have the patience or the will to play along.

"Your friend left you high and dry." Santana knew that that Sue was probably referring to TG, but how did she know?

Sue gave her a knowing smirk, "Your girl. Brittany right? She lives right across the street." Santana just stood there. "Stop gaping at me, and go see your girl." Sue ordered.

"Yes ma'm!" Santana saluted, she turned to see the house, she was feeling slightly livelier after hearing that news. "But isn't this a ba-" She turned around to find Sue gone. She scowled, she hated it when people did that. She really _should_ come back at a later, more reasonable time of day and do it right. But then when did she ever do anything the right way? She strode forward to the house across the street and stopped in front of the door. What should she say? What does someone say in a situation like this? You know, maybe she should come back later. Santana turned and began to make her way back down towards the street.

"Are you going to come inside?" questioned a familiar voice in a tone that Santana had never wanted to hear again. It was unmistakably Brittany's voice but Santana had never heard it so timid, so muted of happiness since that night. She stood there unsure of what to do, she didn't even register that the blonde was still talking but they fell on deaf ears. Santana didn't want to hear anymore and on instinct she closed the gap between her and Brittany, enveloping the other girl in a hug.

She closed the door and took Brittany by the hand; she had to cheer this girl up. Santana forced her voice to have some cheerfulness she tugged Brittany to where she thought the living room would be and said, "Come on, let's get you sitting down." Brittany looked unsure but when Santana told Brittany all the antics that went on at the school, anything and everything that she could think of except anything to do with her; eventually a smile made its way onto the blonde's face. The phone rang and Brittany got up to answer it avoiding the kitchen, Santana noted worryingly. But she forced herself to stay in one spot instead of asking about it.

Santana patiently waited for Brittany but when she didn't return, Santana became concerned. She got up and wandered through the house trying to figure out exactly where the blonde went. Santana found her sitting, knees to her chest. At first she thought Brittany might have just fallen asleep there, she put her hand on Brittany's shoulder and the vibrations that she felt could only mean one of two things, crying or laughter. And since there were no sounds of joy or even the remote hint of laughter, it was definitely not the latter.

"Don't," Brittany said, wrenching her shoulder away. Santana wasn't prepared for the force causing her hand to hit the wall hard. Not even flinching from the pain, Santana again put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," her voice was steadier than she expected with the emotions that were running through her. Confusion, worry, sadness, anger.

"Don't," Brittany repeated, her voice choking on the next words. Santana felt Brittany swallow. "Please, leave."

"No."

"Please," Brittany was whispering now. "Please, I can't…. I don't… I couldn't take it if you're my friend because you pity me."

Santana was furious, _that_, that was by far the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. Pity, is looking at someone and doing nothing. Pity, is saying a few words and leaving someone to fend for themselves. _Pity_, is something you feel when you don't have the guts to do something about it. Pity, driving someone to stay friends with someone? She supposed it wasn't unheard of, but this was her, Santana, Satan, Fallen, they were talking about, inwardly she sneered. Pity was not something Satan felt nor needed. A sob brought her back, how could she have forgotten about Brittany. She pushed the anger down, hopefully it was enough to stop the biting remark that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't say that," Santana surprised to hear that her voice shook as she spoke. "Don't you _ever_ say that."

"But-"

Santana silenced her with a kiss, it was brief and chaste, she didn't want to take advantage of Brittany's emotional state but sometimes, most times she had found, actions speak louder than words. And hopefully it would drive the point home.

"Come, let's get you to bed. I promise I won't take advantage of you." She told the tired girl.

Brittany mumbled something tiredly, Santana didn't catch the words but they sounded suspiciously like _I wouldn't mind it if you did_.


	27. Some Answers, More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did there would be someone like Talon or TG in it and that would be bad.

To answer **ksmilez**'s question: TG didn't originally stand for anything, it was easier for someone from her past to say than her full name "Jacqueline" (can't say more on that as the person shows up). And those were the two letters of the English Alphabet that this person could say properly. Eventually, people decided that it should stand for Theatre Ghost, because she never told anyone why she was called that and it was a logical conclusion in the minds of the people who decided that. And no, she isn't dead (yet?), this isn't a supernatural story.

**Chapter 25 Some Answers, More Questions**

_2:47am Saturday Morning_

It had taken a while but Santana had finally gotten Brittany to fall asleep. The original plan was to get her to her room and to bed, then leave. But the blonde had insisted that Santana lay down next to her and refused to go to sleep until the Latina had finally given in, she would leave as soon as Brittany was asleep. She listened as Brittany's breathing evened out, she discovered that if she moved, Brittany had the tendency to snuggle into her and mutter that it was cold each time. Santana would have been content to stay there, if she hadn't heard the door open down stairs. Assuming it was who she thought is was, she needed to talk to him.

Carefully getting up and tucking Brittany in securely, she quietly stepped out of the room. She nearly ran into him as he stumbled up the stairs. Perhaps this wasn't the best time.

"You," he blinked at her not quite seeing. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," what exactly does one say to someone who looks to be falling asleep on their feet?

"We. Talk. Downstairs." He said taking off before she could say anything. Alright…

Santana sat down, and waited. It was a few minutes before Mr. Pierce came into the room. He had changed into more comfortable clothes and was significantly more awake. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. At first Santana didn't trust herself to speak, but she would do her best for the person who was currently sleeping upstairs.

"Why, did Brittany think I'm only her friend out of pity?" Might as well get right to the point.

Mr. Pierce, if it was possible, looked even more somber, "My wife, Brittany's mother, was not quite convinced of your intentions. And to be frank, until lat night, neither was I."

"To be frank," Santana shot back using his own words against him, "I don't think very highly of your wife."

He sighed, "Yes, well. Don't think too badly of her, she has a hard time showing she cares, and when she does, she sometimes does it in all the wrong ways. It happens more often with Brittany because she's…" Santana watched as he thought before he settled on, "special. They're more alike than I think they realize."

"So, what changed your mind about me?"

His face broke out into a tired smile, "A patient of mine. I've heard a great many stories about you, _Satan_, and I can't say that I would have wanted you around my daughter. In fact, up until last night I was ready to tell you to leave her alone. To walk away and never come near her again. But your advocate was very convincing."

"May I ask who?" She knew he probably wouldn't tell her, but she could always get the information later. TG could find out. Although she could make a good guess, considering she could count her friends on one hand.

"You may ask, but I'm afraid that is confidential." He yawned and Santana fought the urge to do the same. "Any other questions?" She shook her head no. " Very well," he got up and stretched. "You're welcome to stay the night, I cannot in good conscious allow you to walk home when you are this tired, and I am in no shape to drive."

"Thank you."

"Yes take care of my daughter, and that's more than enough thanks," he told her before heading up the stairs.

"I promise." One day these promises were going to bite her in the ass.

xxxxxx

_The Friday after_

Santana leaned against TG's locker and watched as the crowd moved past the area she was in slightly more quickly. Some, she had noticed, gave pitying looks at where she stood but those people quickly stopped when she had glared at a couple of them. TG finally appeared in the hall, and noticing Santana by the locker she began to backtrack.

"Oi you!" Santana called, letting everyone know she had found her victim. And for a second everyone paused then went back around the usual hustle of school, purposefully ignoring whatever was about to take place. Non of them wanted to be in the middle of it. It was scary how much power she had sometimes. TG stopped and turned around, she stood there as if deciding if she could still run, and then started to slowly walk towards where Santana stood.

"So," Santana said putting on an air of casualness, "what did you find out?" She wanted to know who was defending her, it wasn't Puck. She had asked him already.

TG shrugged in response, either she knew and wasn't telling or she really didn't know. It didn't matter, as long as the girl was ready for what Santana was obligated to do next. She watched as the Asian carefully put her backpack down. They had practiced this, now it was time to put it into effect.

Santana pushed the girl into the locker and said in a mock whisper that everyone would no doubt know about by the end of the hour, "This is what happens when you don't do as I ask." And threw the Asian down the hall. People got out of the way, but did nothing to help the girl. But Santana wasn't finished. She stalked down the hall, where her perceived victim was still recovering. Then something unusual happened, a body blocked her view of TG. Santana looked up affronted and partially angry at someone who would dare interfere. It was the one person that even Santana had to give pause to, and a member of the Glee club, Katrina Skye. She stood there, all five foot eight, one hundred sixty pounds of her, prepared to stop Santana from taking another step. Karofsky didn't dare get in her way. He was at least smart enough to do that. After all, no one wanted be in the sights of the two major gangs in Lima. And no one sane pissed them off. But then again, who could ever claim Santana was sane.

They stood, staring at each other challengingly, neither of them registered that TG had even gotten up until the girl grabbed Katrina's shoulder. Katrina looked at Santana as if measuring her worth and found her wanting but she backed out of the way. Santana walked over and kicked TG back to the floor before leaving the hallway. There was a buzz of talking that she could hear all the way to her last class, no one except one person understood what exactly had happened there. Glee suddenly got infinitely more interesting after this and she, was going to get answers, this afternoon.

xxxxxxx

_After School (TG's House)_

TG collapsed onto the couch, if she had the energy she'd be banging her head against the wall. But the last hour had been spent calming down Kat, which left her more drained than usual. She hated it when her cousin decided to get all protective. Granted it was for a good reason, but she already had a hard enough time trying to get all of them to tolerate each other. Why, why did she make friends with such violent people? Better question, why did they all seem to hate each other? Her eyes started to close, well it was about time she fell asleep. To her displeasure, a knock on the door jolted her awake. Groaning she opened the door.

TG wasn't surprised when Santana strode through the open door turned around and said, "What the hell was all that about?"

It was times like this she wished Santana was more fluent in sign language. Apparently Santana took the pause to mean she was confused, "At school, you know school, are you going to explain or not?"

"She's my cousin." Nothing like the direct approach.

If this was almost any other conversation TG would have laughed, at the look at Santana's face. But this was serious, and altogether true.

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you are related to someone who could grow up to be the most dangerous person in Lima?"

TG laughed, the idea was true, but that didn't shake the absurdity of it all. Katrina was so soft-spoken, kind, fair, pretty, and careful, that to TG the idea of her being the granddaughter and heir of the two violent gangs in Lima was laughable. True, but it was hard to picture.

"How did I not know this?" Santana asked.

"You never asked." She knew it was a crappy answer even as Santana scowled at her. "I deal in secrets, you know how it works, you can't just go around telling people about them. Besides, most of mine are complicated."

"So uncomplicate them. I can't believe I never noticed. You avoid the conversations about your personal life. And yet you know so much about me, and I know very little about you. How do I know if I can trust you?" It was obvious Santana didn't want or expect an answer as she made her way back outside.

"I haven't let you down."

"Yet." TG could tell from her voice Santana felt betrayed. But there were some things that she wanted to keep quiet, and others still she didn't want _anyone_ to know. Besides isn't she doing the same to Brittany?

"You've done the same to Brittany and she trusts you." That stopped Santana in her tracks.

"She shouldn't." And before TG could say another word, Santana was gone.

Well, fuck… that could have gone better. Was all the Asian could manage to think.

xxxxxxx

Santana was furious, at TG, at herself, at her parents, at Brittany's mom, at Brittany. She was so focused on trying to make it home where she could vent some of the anger safely that she didn't hear Puck call from behind her. So, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder she nearly broke it. Without looking she swung at the owner's head. It was caught.

"Woah there Satan," Puck said smiling. "I appreciated not having my face bruised before I take Quinn out for Valentine's."

"Go away Puck," she told him walking away from him. "I'm not in the mood." He followed.

"Ok, now I know for sure something's wrong. And don't give me the whole lecture about PMS because _I know_ what you're like when you're PMSing. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Santana hissed at him. Couldn't he see that all she wanted to do was some stress relief and she wasn't about to take it out on him.

"You can trust me. Come on San." That's was it, those were the wrong words to say. She turned and faced him. Pushing him hard enough to make him fall to the ground, it had been easy he had been unprepared.

"But you can't trust me." And left him there, slightly dazed not quite sure what happened. She was blocks away but she still heard it

"But I do."

xxxxx

Santana looked for TG, she had told Brittany most of what had happened and the blonde had pointed out that she had been wrong. She already knew that but having Brittany point it out had actually made her feel worse, she wanted to find TG to let her know that everything was ok between them. But lately TG had been avoiding her, she swore that girl could disappear if she wanted to, she had stopped by the girl's house but it was empty. She was still slotted for work at the club this weekend. Perhaps she would find the girl there.

xxxxx

A/N: The next chapter will have minimum Santana and Brittany interaction if any. Sorry, but it's _that _chapter (meaning one I've been outlining for a while). It is slightly relevant to the story though, and is part of the bigger world that they are interacting in.

xxxx

Omake (last chapter - I'll be putting these at the end when they come, they have little to no plot information and are mostly here for fun):

Sue returned to her lair under the house. "Computer, activate."

"Activating." Said a mechanical voice.

"Turn on communication systems and contact Agent One, codename Purple Pants. Agent Five, codename: Ghost. Agent Eighteen, codename Buzzard."

"As you command," said the computer.

"Reporting for duty Bat," came from a speaker labeled Agent One.

"Evening Bat-Sue," appeared typed on the screen.

*groan*

"BatSue calling to inform all current operatives on mission that Phase One had been completed, they have made contact. Begin initialization of Phase Two."

"Roger that, Director. We will assist in Phase Two however possible."

"Roger, stand by and wait for my instructions. Do not do anything on operation _Soulmates_ until I tell you."

"Yes ma'm."

"Dismissed. Except for you Agent Five."

"Yes, ma'm?"

"Did you managed to convince the father?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Good keep me updated, that's an order." Without bothering to say goodbye she told the computer to shut down. Sue smiled, it was arrogant and almost evil but it was all Sue. She'd get these two together even if the entire world had to pay the price.

Her plotting was broken by Jean who was having trouble getting into a red, gree, and yellow uniform, "Next time Sue, I get to be Batman."


	28. Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: I own no Glee.

A/N: Thank wk for your helpful review. Sorry it's short. I underestimated the difficulty of writing anything that is gay or het... perhaps more yaoi and het manga reading is in order...

This was re-uploaded because I forgot that the one I did upload had some... grammar and lack of finishing issues.

**Chapter 26 Chance Meetings**

_Valentine's Day Weekend (Saturday)_

Kurt had just finished drinking his grande non-fat mocha, he looked at the time. Mercedes had told him she would be late but that had been over a half hour ago. He'll stay a little while longer, maybe she got held up. They were supposed to spend the day together making fun of all the couples in the café. Hopefully she'd get here soon. Now who was that handsome piece of man who just walked in? Kurt was lucky he was sitting down when he met the newcomer's eyes. Wow. Just wow. He watched as the dark haired man ordered his drink. Kurt just couldn't tear his eyes away, not until the…

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Hello nicely chiseled face. It took Kurt a moment to realize who was being addressed.

"Oh." Yes! Say yes, Kurt. Yes! Now if only he could get his mouth to work. "Yes, please sit. Um…"

"Blaine." There was amusement that twinkled in his eyes as he extended his hand.

"K-Kurt." Taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Sorry for imposing, but it's a bit crowded here today." Blaine gestured at the crowded café.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Good job Kurt, that sounded lame.

"I'm from out of town." Well that would explain it. "I'm meeting some people." Kurt's spirits fell; he probably had someone in his life already. "We're discussing plans for the summer." Blaine's phone pinged, he took it out and looked at the message. "Looks like they're going to be late."

"So who are you meeting?"

"Sam and TG." Nah couldn't be, TG from his school.

"About what?"

"I volunteered to run with the annual summer show since TG will be gone." Kurt was confused. "I volunteer at a club and in return the Warblers get to get feedback on our performances."

"Performances?"

"The Warblers is a singing group. It's like a Glee Club."

"I'm in Glee Club."

"Really? We should get together and sing sometime."

"That would be... there are no words for how amazing that would be." He'd settle for eye candy until he could figure out his angle.

xxxxxxx

They were late. She should have just picked up Blaine as well as Sam, and then they wouldn't be having this problem. But no, Blaine had to be all independent and take the bus to Lima himself. And of course there had to be a crash, on the way back. And another problem had come up that she'd have to do right after this meeting. Stupid people doing stupid things. Thankfully Santana had shown up and was currently running everything with Laura at the club, they still needed to have a talk. Just as they reached the café door TG felt herself being pulled forcefully away by her left arm. Sam following right behind.

"TG right? Knew I recognized the name." Oh it was Mercedes, what did she want? "Girl, do me a favor and cancel whatever meeting you guys have got."

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Look," Mercedes pointed to where Kurt and Blaine were having a great time laughing. TG nearly choked in shock. Was Blaine flirting? And was he _initiating _it? She couldn't count how many times Blaine had gracefully taken being hit on but not reciprocating. "Help a sister out will you," Mercedes was talking again, "Kurt was so taken with your boy, he didn't even notice I was in the café, ordered my drink and left."

"But we came all this way." Oh Sam, sweet but sometimes he missed the point. She'd have to look into if he had mild Aspergers. TG nodded in agreement. "Really?"

{Yeah we can have this meeting some other time}

"What'd she say?" Oh right, Mercedes didn't know sign language.

"She said that we could meet him some other time." She signed some more with Sam translating along side. "And to make it up to her."

TG watched Mercedes think, "Ok, how's this? I'll look after your boy here." She gestured at Sam. "For the rest of the day."

{Deal.} Apparently the smile and nod that accompanied it didn't need translation.

Mercedes was smiling. She took Sam by the arm, "Come along then, have you ever been to Lima before?" TG didn't even hear the answer as Mercedes tugged him out of sight. She sighed as she looked at her phone, it looked like she'd have to take care of this problem sooner rather than later. It was days like this she hated the blood that ran through her veins.

xxxxx

_Valentine's Day Weekend (Sunday - Valentine's Day)_

Kurt woke up and started singing "Defying Gravity" feeling like he could fly. He ignored the stares from his family because the happiness he felt couldn't be contained this morning. The hot boy from yesterday, Blaine, had practically asked him out on a date today. On _Valentine's Day_, which only meant one thing, he was _single_. Kurt did a little dance. They were going to meet at the café where they had met yesterday and go from there.

As Kurt got closer he got more and more self-conscious; Did he look ok? Was he too casual? He should have worn that?

Was he reading the signs right? Oh god, what if he was completely wrong? Someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned and saw Blaine wearing a disarming smile. How fast he had fallen.

xxxx

Feb 14th is Sunday in 2010

A/N: In the rewrite I'll probably make this chapter merge with the one above or after it…


	29. Quinn and Puck and Santana

A/N: not nearly as long as I wanted it to be but... yeah. Sorry for the delay. Right not I've got Power Rangers RPM stories swirling in my head and the kicking around the re-write for Liesl and YJ fic I did. It's distracting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox does.

**Chapter 27 Quinn and Puck... and Santana**

Santana was only slightly disappointed when her prediction of Glee actually becoming something interesting didn't happen. Instead, it was becoming more of an annoyance than before, it's not that she didn't like the people or the whole Glee thing in general, but there is only so much glaring one can take. She could practically feel Katrina's eyes trying to bore a hole in the back of her head just through the power of concentration. She had thought that the heir apparent, who obviously cared for her cousin, would do something, anything really, to stop her from beating up TG. But no, apparently, Katrina thought that she could stare Santana to death.

And because nothing happened, Santana supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when Quinn ambushed her after school in the hallway a few days later. She allowed the blonde cheerleader drag her into the girl's locker room, half curious and half amused by the look of anger on her attacker's face.

"Out," Quinn barked. Santana watched as Quinn glared, as if daring anyone to disobey. No one did, and Santana smirked as she watched several half dressed cheerleaders make their way, very, quickly out. The fact that they seemed more afraid of Quinn than being seen by anybody who still occupied the school spoke volumes about who was top dog. Her smile faded slightly when Quinn turned to face her, a scowl on her face.

"This is about Puck right?" Santana didn't want to stumble into the conversation half cocked.

"No, this is about your behavior in your volunteer work at the home of the chronically problem works for kids," Quinn said sarcastically. "Of course it's about Puck, what else would it be about?"

"And here I thought you were just cornering me because of my charming personality."

Quinn slapped her, "How dare you joke about this! I don't know what Puck sees in you." The blonde raised her hand again and struck again but was stopped by Santana's own. She struggled, and some dark part of Santana's mind was amused.

"I let you have that one," Santana said slowly pushing Quinn backwards. "I may have even deserved it, but you're not going to hit me again today." It was a statement, an undeniable fact. She was pinning both of Quinn's wrists against the locker and holding her off he ground. Santana felt the cheerleader's involuntary shudder even as the blonde's eyes defiantly met hers. Santana leaned forward and whispered, "Or you'll see why I'm called Satan." She held Quinn there a few more moments longer to get her point across before letting go and stepping back. Quinn wasn't ready for the sudden impact and ended up on the ground. "Don't worry," Santana said as she left. "I'll talk to him."

Walking out of the school, Santana couldn't help but think she might have overreacted. Spending so much time with Brittany was really messing with her. Something about the girl upset the careful balance of her ever complicated life. She sighed, if she was Puck where would she be? What time was it anyway? She took out her phone and looked, it was about three. Which means that he was probably at practice or something? No, wait, it's the spring season. Puck doesn't do spring sports. With Quinn at practice, he would probably be at home. She cringed inwardly as she remembered that his father had come back to visit this week. That could be why he was so on edge. How had she forgotten that? She could put it off until he went away, ugh what was she thinking? No, she couldn't. If Quinn had to have courage to confront her, then the least she could do was risk his father's wrath.

xxxxx

About an hour later, Santana was knocking at the door of Puck's house. She hated it when his father came home, multiple reasons of course. The most prominent being no parent should beat their own kid so that they have bruises that stay for weeks. One of the other reasons, and the least important, was that every time he came home, she had to go change into nicer clothes to even be let into the house. That meant clean decent looking pants, relatively nice shirt, and nice shoes. Santana would do anyway when she felt like it; she could turn heads when she wanted to. Dressing nicely really bothered her when she was required to do it and something in her bulked violently at the idea of doing this just to see her friend.

"Santana, it's been a while." The door opened to reveal Puck's mom, getting ready to leave. Santana never did understand why she had married Puck's father. His mom was hardworking and stubborn, nurses had to be, but also unfailingly kind and understanding. So it was a mystery because from Santana's point of view as to why she had married such a man as there was very little that was likable about him. It was amazing Puck had turned out half as sane as he did; although he apparently inherited part of his mother's cluelessness. Because it never seemed that she knew what exactly Puck and his father did when they were alone together.

"Puck home?" There was no need to be polite, over the years they had become, not quite friends but rather had developed a mutual respect.

"I believe that he's upstairs in his room. He might be asleep he's been up there since he got home from school. There's some lox in the fridge if you guys get hungry."

"Thanks," said Santana as she held the door for Puck's mom who now having her shoes on was running out to the driveway. Santana made a beeline for Puck's room. Without bothering to knock, she entered.

It wasn't what you would think when you entered a teenage boys' room, it was relatively tidy. Except for the bed that was currently being used, the table that doubled as a study desk was clean, the single shelf, that wasn't filled with trophies for sports, contained the reading books and textbooks that were required for school, the closet door was closed but if Santana had to guess, everything was probably hung up carefully. To be honest besides the bed, the only unclean area consisted of dirty clothes were piled in a corner. It would be hard to believe that a guy like Puck even occupied the room, except he did.

Puck was lying on the bed clearly sound asleep, half naked, one arm draped over the side of the bed knuckles grazing the floor. The other was stretched across the bed easily reaching the opposite side. His mouth was hanging open, one cheek against the sheets of the bed, and Santana had to fight the urge to wake him up by stuffing tissues into it. She could wake him, if she wanted to. But looking closer at him, it was so obvious that he was exhausted. Santana pulled out the chair from the table and grabbed a textbook with the full intent to do something useful while waiting for Puck to wake. But even as she tried to concentrate on the words, she kept wondering how she had not known how tired he was. Had she been spending too much time with Brittany and Glee when she should have been paying attention to her friend?

xxxxx

Santana woke to the unpleasant sensation of being poked. At some point in time, she must have fallen asleep and was now being punished for it. As evidenced by the fact that Puck had decided to poke her awake. She grabbed the object that was digging into her flesh only to find that it was some kind of wood.

"You decided to wake me with a piece of wood? Seriously?" She said mock glaring at him.

"Seriously," Puck grinned. "Bagel with lox?" He asked offering her what was left on the plate. She took ignored it and went straight for the one in his hand and took a bite. Puck gave her a wounded look, "This is why I can't have nice things. You always take them."

"Go cry me a river."

"I will. After I eat this." He took the last piece of bagel from the plate and popped it into his mouth. She looked at him expectantly. "What? I didn't say when." He waited for her to finish her bagel before speaking again. "So, I believe that this is the part where you tell me why you're here. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you don't come around when he's here."

"You know I don't like him."

"My father is well aware, you don't try to hide it."

"Quinn."

"What? Is she ok? Did something happen?" It was, Santana mused, almost adorable the way Puck panicked over Quinn.

"She's fine." Ok, so Santana was kind of lying but Puck would never calm down otherwise. Besides, Quinn was fine, more or less, but she definitely would not be happy to see Santana anytime soon. "She's just worried about you." Santana frowned, "Really worried, if she asked me to drop by to find out what was going on with you."

"It's been…" Puck's voice took on a hushed tone, "weird."

"Really?" asked Santana quietly her voice following Puck's example.

"My dad's been nice."

"What?" The lack of exclamation was not lost on either of them though it was not shouted. "For real?"

"Yeah. And it's been weirding me out. I don't know. Like my spider sense has been going off non-stop but nothing's happening."

"Do you think it might be the news that you got last week?"

"My dad couldn't care less about high school football."

Santana leaned back in the chair; her brow furrowed, "Can you think of anything?" She ran her hand through her hair. As far as she knew there was nothing that could explain this change in behavior.

"I thought you might know." Puck's voice lost all seriousness as he added, "And here the great I-know-everything-that-you-want-to-know Santana Lopez is clueless. Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him. "What was that for?" he said with a fake innocence.

"You know perfectly well what that was for, idiot." She couldn't hate him for it, not when she did the same thing. Serious conversations always ended up like this, she'd shut them down or he'd deflect to humor and then they wouldn't get anywhere. "Just… ugh call Quinn," she got up, she didn't have the patience to deal with this, not right now. "Call Quinn and, talk. To. Her. Or go see her and kiss her. Or whatever the hell it is you do. I'm going home." Quinn might not be happy with her, not that she ever was, but she would never complain about the results that Santana got. Well, never might be pushing it, then again Santana had no idea if there was _anything_ that could shut Rachel Berry up short of being unable to speak. It didn't help she wasn't allowed to hit the girl. Grumbling to herself about demands and impossible goals that were given to her, Santana made her way home.

xxxxxxx

Puck watched Santana take off down the street on her motorcycle. She was right, he knew, but talking to Quinn was not something he was looking forward to. The Santana in his head mentally hit him and told him to suck it up and do it. Picking up the phone and dialing Quinn's number, he sat against his bed nervously.

"Hey Quinn," he said. "Listen I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."


	30. Summer Plans - Brittany and Santana

A/N: I'm a prude… can you tell? And yes there is a bunch of Brittany, Santana stuff going on. With some plot expansion on TG's life here or next chapter and summer vacation. Sorry for the long delay, I couldn't find Josie's voice at all and eventually I just said "I give up" and wrote the stupid thing anyway. I also got distracted by Bored Now - which yes if you read it is a slight reference to BTVS but just because the sweet innocent one isn't actually sweet and innocent at all...

Additionally, thank you wk for all your reviews, I don't know how you keep suffering through reading this thing. And to all you new people who add me to your alert and favorites lists. Thanks to you as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, this is a good thing now that I seriously think about it, otherwise it would be serious and have plot people would hate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 28 Summer Plans – Brittany and Santana<span>**

_(Two weeks later – Saturday Morning)_

Brittany gently traced the outline of Angel's upper body with her hands. She had done it so often the past few weeks that she could almost picture what the other girl looked like. It had become a routine shortly after Angel's first visit. Brittany would leave the window unlocked and for most of the week the other girl would come in sometime during the night and join her in bed. Angel probably wouldn't have continued to come after the first night but Brittany, perhaps out of the selfish need everyone gets, asked her to come back the following night as well. And asked the same thing next night and the night after that, eventually she didn't need to keep asking. There were some nights, every few days or so, her friend would be unable to make it because of work. Those nights, Brittany slept restlessly, not quite awake but not quite asleep. Even though she could practically feel the stress she could feel running through Angel's body before the girl went to sleep, it was nothing compared to the empty cold area of her bed she had gotten so used to Angel occupying. Brittany wondered what Angel would say if she knew that Brittany was considering getting surgery to return her sight and go back to school. She had discussed it with her father who, if considering the sound of his voice and the way he shifted his weight, seemed quite happy about the idea.

Angel stirred, turning over, cutting through Brittany's thoughts. Brittany could feel the heat on her chest as the girl exhaled. Brittany knew that she loved the other girl; she'd confessed that much over Christmas. Angel had wanted to take it slow, right? Actually, Brittany wasn't sure what their relationship was. It apparently, included holding hands and sleeping in the same bed, with the occasional lap sitting or dinner out, but that was about it. Were they just friends? Did friends do this kind of thing? She wasn't sure. Brittany hoped not because, and perhaps she was being selfish, she wanted more.

And while Brittany's self-control rivaled that of a great levy holding a sea at bay, she couldn't always hold back. Even a levy even that cracks once in a while and have to be repaired. Carefully, so as not to wake the other girl, Brittany lightly kissed Angel on the lips. The lightness could be compared to that of a small feather or the weight of a single grain of salt, but that didn't matter. Brittany smiled, it was the small secret smile that someone does when no one is looking. Before sighing contentedly, and going to sleep. She'd take what she could get away with and for now that would have to be enough. A thought occurred to her as her eyes closed for her return to sleep, should she have been clearer with what she wanted?

xxxxxx

Santana's first sight when she woke was the sight of perfectly kissable lips taking up the entirety of her visual space. She closed her eyes trying to erase the image so she didn't do anything either of them might regret later. It worked just enough, so when she opened them again there was no overwhelming urge to do something stupid instead she was met with something, one could argue, much worse. Santana had been so busy concentrating that she had failed to feel Brittany move, which put Santana's face directly between her breasts. There was a moment when only a single person breathing could be heard in the room. Years later, her cheeks tinted red, Santana would admit that it was actually a very pleasant experience. But in the present, she was panicking. Outwardly, she forced herself to be calm, a bit stiff but calm otherwise. Inside, it was chaos.

Her heart was beating erratically, she wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. Her muscles alternated between tensed and relaxed as she fought to stay calm. It didn't help that she could practically feel the blood pounding in her ears. Or that heat was engulfing her face and spreading to her other limbs. It didn't help that her thoughts were a panicked mess. All her thoughts and senses were going on overload and, if Santana had been able to properly think she would have realized that, she couldn't handle it for another minute without doing something drastic. Then, as though Brittany knew exactly what was going on, she re-adjusted herself and rolled over. And although she was snuggling into Santana, it was at least something that the Latina was able to handle. She could feel her body calm down, even though her mind still whirled with thoughts. It took a few minutes but after regaining some form of control over her thoughts she realized that she really needed a shower. Perhaps a freezing one. Badly. With Brittany's back to her, Santana took the opportunity to slip out of the bed as carefully as possible and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

It only took her a matter of minutes to strip and get into the shower, Brittany's dad would be home soon if the rising sun was anything to go by, which was when she tried to disappear from the house. She wasn't sure how long he would put up with her sharing a bed with Brittany. No matter how understanding Brittany's dad seemed to be, Santana wasn't exactly trusting of male authority figures, something else to thank Puck's father for. Although, and she had been putting this off for the last week, she did have to ask him if Brittany could accompany her up north to Michigan for a week during the summer. TG had asked her to because the Asian hadn't wanted to spend the entire time driving up there by herself, and had, in not so subtle ways that she should bring Brittany along. Santana had been raking her mind on how to present this to Brittany's dad. But at this moment, Santana couldn't bring herself to care as she let the water rush over her. For a moment, she felt her problems disappear and just relished the feeling. But all too soon her thoughts returned. Perhaps she could have reacted better to waking up with such close contact to certain areas of Brittany, but then lately she could have handled a lot of things better. She was thinking too much, time to get out of the shower… or not.

Santana quickly backtracked back behind the shower curtain, certain she was blushing. Brittany at some point, when Santana had been distracted, had gotten up and had begun to get ready for the day. For all the sights Santana had been prepared to see that day, seeing Brittany partially naked from the shower was not one of them.

She waited a couple minutes and then peeked out again, she promptly reclosed the curtain. Brittany was still there. Seriously how long does it take someone to brush their teeth? Her options were to wait or get out of the shower and pretend nothing had happened or was currently happening, which considering her last two attempts to remove herself from the shower had failed, the latter was not possible. It appeared that she would be stuck in the shower until Brittany left the room. Minutes ticked by and she heard Brittany finally leave the bathroom. Getting out, she prepared herself for the day.

As she dressed Santana tried to plan how exactly she was going to get Brittany's father to let them take Brittany to Michigan. TG had asked her to accompany her annual trip as a favour, probably not wanting to be alone the entire ride up, and she had agreed to do it, on the condition Brittany could come. Although, now that Santana thought about it, she didn't exactly like the glint in the Asian's eyes when she had agreed or the silence that she had been met with the next day when she had asked a favour of her own. Still, she had to yet to present the idea to Brittany and worse yet still, Brittany's father. He had been lax about the amount of time his daughter was spending with her but even then he'd been no more than an hour or two away. Santana wasn't sure how he would feel about six hours and in a place that would probably have little to no phone signal. She knew Laura was going to be sick with worry about TG being so far away. They weren't even related and TG was a perfectly healthy person. So how was she going to convince Brittany's father that it would be fine?

"So… can I go to the bathroom or are you going to stand staring at the mirror?" The voice knocked Santana out of her thoughts and when she looked over her eyes widened in surprise.

There stood Brittany's younger sister, age twelve, not looking quite awake and possibly glaring at her. Which Santana wasn't quite sure if Josie was because it was easy to see the girl was having problems focusing at a given point.

"Big words bad. Make simple. Me," Josie motioned to herself then at the toilet just a few feet away. "Bathroom. You, door. Me, splash water on self. Me, wake. Me, go surprise sister. So, you door." With that Josie guided Santana out of the bathroom and into Brittany's deserted room before closing the door with a short "thank you". Santana stood there for a few moments to process what just happened. She was just manhandled out of the bathroom by a twelve year old and she had just officially met Brittany's sister.

xxxxxxxxx

They didn't talk about family. Santana was at best vague about hers because there was no guarantee that social services cause an intervention if people knew. But it wasn't that Brittany didn't talk about her sister, it was just that particular line of conversation always seemed to inevitably lead back to her mom and Santana had gotten quite good at changing the topic. If Brittany noticed she had made no comment. Her stomach growled and Santana made her way downstairs only pausing to glance to check the living room before continuing to the basement. The blonde was no doubt there and Santana was on her way to ask Brittany what she wanted this morning. It wasn't a new thing, cooking that is, but after so many years alone it was nice change having someone to share it with.

She opened the door at the bottom the stairs of the basement floor. This part of the house never ceased to amaze her. Honestly, Brittany's father must have bought the house with the biggest basement and the only house that had hardwood floor in the basement that could be found in town. It was obvious that he had bought it with both his daughters in mind. The basement didn't have mirrors like a dance studio would, not that Brittany needed them even if she wasn't blind, but it was spacious enough that it could have qualified as a very nice one. In the morning, more often than not, she would find Brittany down here dancing to music. The other side was under partial construction and would contain a small kitchen complete with an island. Now that she had seen Brittany's sister properly, it was hard to imagine Josie enjoying cooking and baking. Josie had inherited her father's broad shoulders and darker hair colour. She could, however, imagine Josie dicing carrots or her chosen vegetable with extreme precision and a focused but not exactly happy look on her face. Santana shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking badly of someone it was plain to see Brittany loved and cared for dearly and she barely knew.

"Brittany," Santana called over the music causing the dancer to twist around mid air toward her and land gracefully on her feet. "What do you want to eat?"

Brittany grinned and called back, "Surprise me!"

Santana turned and went back upstairs to the main floor. The kitchen was already occupied by two people busy at work making breakfast. The male looked up and smiled at her, not at all surprised to see her there. It was no wonder where Brittany got her good nature from.

"Hey Angel," he greeted. "Set the table will you?" Santana nodded and went about preparing the table. Whatever they were up to smelled good and if Santana hadn't been hungry before, she would have been by now. Santana knew she was a decent cook, well decent enough for a girl who lived on her own, but the smells from the kitchen could have been from a restaurant. Just as Santana finished setting the table Brittany entered the room. She watched as Brittany's face broke out from a content look into a huge grin.

"Josie!" That single word contained more happiness within it then Santana had ever witnessed coming from the blonde's lips.

A blur came out of the kitchen a moment later, engulfing Brittany in a hug that barely reached the other girl's chest. A small crash came from the kitchen and the smaller girl ran back inside without saying a word. Brittany took Santana by the arm and led her to the usual seats, the smile still endearingly plastered to her face. It was infectious and Santana could feel her own lips tugging up a bit. She felt a bit envious, Brittany asked no questions about how or why her sister was here. But she couldn't dwell or begrudge the blonde for having a strong bond with her sister.

It was only a couple minutes until the two occupants of the kitchen joined them. As they came to sit at the table, they brought in the breakfast that they had been preparing. The smells that came from the platters only made Santana hungry and as soon as everyone was served, she dug in. Glancing around she wasn't the only one who was enjoying the meal because nobody said a word until they had finished their plates and had dished up seconds. Brittany and her sister talked catching up on what was going on in each others lives, Santana caught herself drifting in the atmosphere of a family before focusing on what she was going to ask.

"Hey Angel," Josie said, "you got something to say or are you just going to sit there and space out?"

"Uh… yes?" Santana wanted to smack herself, that response highlighted the importance of highschool. Seriously, she didn't sound stupid at _all_. "Sorry." Brittany squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I mean…I wanted…" Her mouth went drier of that was possible. God did she sound this stupid all the time? "Can I bring Brittany on a trip with me and my friend? It'd be for a two or three weeks, and I promise I'll take care of her." Wow, go you, you got that in the bag. He can't turn you down now.

"No." It was a blunt and straight forward response that left Brittany's father's mouth.

"But dad," Brittany started.

"I said no." It didn't look like he was going to budge from that answer.

"Just hear me out," Santana said.

"No."

"Dad."

"Brittany, I said my answer was no. I'm not about to let you go on a trip to who knows where with who knows what kind of friend, with a person you met less than a year ago. Isn't it enough I allow you to go out with her whenever possible?" Okay, Santana had to concede, he did have a point but she wasn't about to take a no lying down. As she opened her mouth she was interrupted by Josie getting his attention by tugging on his sleeve.

"Maybe, you could reconsider." Now, that was unexpected. The last thing Santana had thought was that Josie would be willing to jump in on her behalf. So far all she had gotten from the young girl was a mixture of condescending looks and hostile phases in her direction. "You could at least get more details before you jump to no, my sister _is_ nearly eighteen and you have to learn to trust her choices if it turns out she wants to go." Santana watched with a good deal of amusement as she watched Brittany's father open his mouth and was cut off again by his youngest. "And you did say that Brittany has to start being more independent because it's part of growing up."

"But that was before she couldn't see."

"You're making excuses again. She's not a little girl anymore, dad. She's growing up, making choices, and you have to learn to respect them."

Santana leaned over to Brittany and whispered, "You're sister is scary smart."

"I know," Brittany whispered back with a smirk. "She'll get him to come around."

"I know, he's losing," Santana answered back glancing over at the determined pre-teen and her father.

"You get used to it."

"Fine." Their little whispering session was interrupted by Brittany's father throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll hear it out and Brittany can make a decision, but what I say is final ok. I'll be in the living room." He got up. "I'm not retreating, see," he pointed at himself, "not retreating." Sometimes Santana wondered how he could be a doctor because he reminded her of Puck in some ways. Puck as a doctor, that thought process was stopping right there.

"Brittany, why don't you join dad? Your friend and I can clear off the dishes." Josie said as she got up.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. I'll soften him up." Brittany turned to Santana before leaving the room and added teasingly, "You could have told me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I know," Brittany grinned. "It was." And she left.

Santana turned to Josie, "Thank you."

Josie rolled her eyes, "Don't thank me; I just want Brittany to be happy. I don't know you, I don't trust you, I don't even like you. But it's been ages since I've seen her properly smile like she does when she's with you. Take your time, make your pitch. Make this count, and don't fuck it up." Josie left Santana there slightly gaping. She had known that siblings can be vastly different but this was bordering on ridiculous. Right, no time to think about that. Just don't screw up. She took out the cell phone TG had given her and sent a text asking about the trip plans explaining why she needed them. Hopefully, the Asian was awake, oh who was she kidding, that girl didn't seem to sleep anywhere except on special occasions or in class. By the time she and Josie were finished with the dishes, the general plans were on her phone. A second text was sent shortly afterwards suggesting that she should explain the trip as helping out a friend, who "on doctor's orders, had to go relax." Her phone beeped again, the message said "Break a leg."

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: Did anyone else read this and think Brittany was doing _certain things_ on _purpose_? Next chapter will focus on the other character for the most part... I think...


	31. Summer Plans - The Others

A/N: Short chapter is short. No Brittana here, next chapter. For those of you who like Klaine, enjoy what is here. I have a really hard time writing Blaine and Kurt so if you know of any story suggestions or episodes that I should read/re-watch to get the characters down better I'm all for it.

Disclaimer: Nothing = me. Fox + writers + copyright holders = owners

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29 Summer Plans – The Others<span>**

Kurt was worried, no that was an understatement, Kurt was panicking. In the driveway of his house.

"Relax," said Blaine giving Kurt a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Relax?" Kurt asked, "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not. I'm pretending to be calm. I just don't think it would help you if I were panicking. It's not everyday you get introduced to your boyfriend's family." Blaine told him. Kurt appreciated the gesture but it didn't sooth his nerves. Apparently Blaine could tell because he continued, "I know something that could take your mind off of it."

"I doubt it."

"Bet you I can." Blaine said his face breaking out in that confident smile that always took Kurt's breath away. "You remember that event I've been talking to you about?" Kurt nodded, it was a topic that came up often in their conversations. He had offered once to let Blaine concentrate on school and work until it was over, but Blaine had refused to even consider the idea. "I wasn't positive on how to approach you with this but would you be interested in judging a portion of the singing competition?" The question caught Kurt off guard.

"I'm flattered." Kurt was not sure what to say he was a singer and a competitor. He wasn't a judge, he left that to Rachel and it seemed out of his depth, but at the same time it seemed like a good opportunity to learn more about Blaine's life and his friends.

"So, no?" Blaine questioned.

"No! I mean yes. Yes, I'll do it." He'd have to get his parents to agree.

"Good, because I already ran it by my boss and she agreed."

"You knew I was going to say yes?"

"Well, no." Blaine admitted. "But when I suggested you, she was ecstatic. And," Kurt was surprised when Blaine blushed, "she might have told the rest of my co-workers who received the news a wee bit too enthusiastically."

"Do tell," encouraged Kurt very curious.

"How about I tell you during dinner? We've been standing outside the door for a while. We can also run the idea by your parents so they don't feel uncomfortable."

"How do you manage to think of everything?"

"I don't," Blaine said, "I just want to make sure I do this right. I don't want to lose you." Kurt was about to reply that Blaine didn't need to worry when the door opened. Carole stood there with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Are you just going to stand out here all day? Come in, come in. Burt and Finn are picking up dinner from Breadsticks. Make yourself comfortable at the table." She told them ushering them inside.

"Thanks Ms. Hummel. My name is Blaine."

"Just Carole is fine. Kurt's told us quite a bit about you. Kurt could you set the table?"

"I'll help." Blaine offered following after Kurt.

By the time they got the table set, his dad and Finn had returned carrying the food. The conversation at the table was easy and Kurt marveled at how Blaine seemed to make himself almost like he was one of the family.

"So Blaine, Kurt says you work at a club, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Kurt's dad said.

"A little," Blaine admitted. "It is a popular club for a certain crowd that can be targeted for violence but they've taken precautions and I have never felt unsafe there."

"How do your parents feel about you being…gay?" Kurt was slightly hurt by the pause but his dad was trying which was more than what he could say about some parents.

"They don't like to talk about it, it's an out of sight out of mind thing for them. I'm out of sight, so I'm out of mind. As long as I don't end up in the paper or dead, they don't really seem to care." Blaine didn't look it but Kurt could tell that the topic was a sensitive one.

"Dad," Kurt interjected changing the topic, "Blaine's asked me to participate in an event at the club he works at." Burt didn't look happy at the idea at all. Carole put her hand on his arm.

"We don't feel like that would be a good idea. It's far away and we don't know how safe it would be for you to stay there." She told them.

"We have rooms open so commute wouldn't be a problem, but I understand," Blaine said before Kurt could protest. "However, would you be willing to consider it, if you could visit the place before hand? Quite a few of my friends work there and I would really like it if they could meet Kurt. And well…" Kurt watched as Blaine grew flustered. He had to know now; he'd _never_ seen Blaine not be articulate. "They're looking forward to meeting him."

Carole and Burt looked at each other, considering. "Ok," Burt said finally, "but _if_ we find anything that I don't like, the answer is going to be no."

"Thanks dad!" Kurt said, it wasn't a yes but it wasn't a flat out no either.

"Tell us about your friends," Finn said adding something for the conversation.

"They teased me, in ways you couldn't begin to imagine. I hadn't told them that we were dating." Kurt realizes he must have made some kind of face because Blaine took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Not because I was ashamed, they're very open to alternative lifestyles. But because I knew they'd act this way. I wasn't prepared for the poking, the prodding, the interrogation, the dirty jokes, and the celebration that was going on. I'd never had a proper boyfriend before. So they were overjoyed when they found out."

"They sound amazing." Kurt said with a smile.

"Not as amazing as you," Blaine said.

xxxxxx

"You have to leave _that_ week?" TG was not happy with this, not at all. "Do you at least know when you'll be back?"

"Yes. No." The short answers Laura gave only served to frustrate the smaller female.

"I'm going to Michigan to meet my guardian the week after, can't you put it off?"

"No." The response from the older woman was firm and absolute. The following sentences from the Asian as she glared at the ground were signs that filled with quite a few choice swear words and insults were spewed from her hands.

"Does James know when you're leaving?"

"Not yet."

"Are you ever going to tell him why you do this?"

"Not this year."

"He has to know someday."

"Someday yes, now no." Laura left the room leaving TG standing there trying to not bang her head against the wall.

"She's leaving?" asked a voice from behind her.

"James…" TG started.

"Why?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not my secret to tell. Just know that no matter what she loves you, ok?"

"Ok." He didn't know yet what he was promising, or how hard it would be to keep.

* * *

><p>AN: Brittana next chapter promise, just have to figure out where it's going and how much I want to cover.


	32. In the Morning

A/N: Not to self when you do the re-write MAKE SURE Santana refers to everyone's parents as father, and Brittany does it as dad. Sorry for the wait everyone, writers block then broken computer. Still trying to get one relatively cheap so work writing. ALSO, I changed the club name, this will probably happen quite a lot until I find a name I like, or possibly you know have a plot point that explains why? I can do that right? Right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTE TO SELF: It's SATURDAY in the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 30<span>**

By the time Santana entered the living room, Brittany and Josie were already double teaming their father again. She took the only empty seat, the one next to Brittany.

"Brittany, Josie," Mr. Pierce said to quieten them, "I'd like to hear what Santana has to say." The two girls stopped talking, Josie looked expectantly at Santana, no doubt paying close attention to what she was about to say. Brittany reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The small gesture both encouraged and frightened Santana because the other two occupants in the room undoubtedly saw it.

"My friend, TG, needs someone to accompany her to Michigan. She's going to meet her guardian in a cabin off of one of the lakes, I'm not quite sure where but I'll get you an address. TG doesn't like to fly unless she has to. She said I could bring a friend because she'll be spending most of her time catching up." Great, she was rambling. "I don't know why she asked me. And it won't be for more than three weeks. Brittany can call every night. And I have TG's phone number." Finally, something useful had come out of her mouth.

"Let me see," Mr. Pierce said. Santana fished the phone out of her pocket, she was thankful for the first time that TG had gotten her the damn thing. Before she handed him the phone, she mentally hit herself.

"Brittany, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?" Brittany asked, as she took it out.

"Better to use yours, she won't answer unless it's yours." Mr. Pierce gave Santana a weird look but still accepted the offered phone. "You'll understand if you meet her."

"I'll be right back," he promised as he got up and hit send. They could hear part of the conversation as he left the room. "Hello, I'm looking for TG. Is this..."

"So tell me about TG," Josie said as soon as Mr. Pierce's voice couldn't be heard. The tone was not quite demanding but not exactly politely either. And the look that she gave Santana could only be defined as an interrogating glare. Which was more intemidating than the look she had gotten from the father.

"She's short," Brittany said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Sis…" Josie sounded exasperated but she was smiling. "Everyone is short to you."

"I work for her," Santana offered.

"You work for her? How can you work for someone younger than you?"

"Well for one.. she is crazy."

"Santana," Brittany scolded "that's not nice."

"To offer you a job, she has to be."

"Josie." Santana fought a grin because that was the exact thought she had when it was offered.

"I'm kidding." Josie said. "Kind of," she mumbled.

"In all seriousness," Santana said trying to answer Josie's original question. "TG's harmless, she works too hard, does terrible in school, and she's been a good friend to me. Besides she likes Brittany." The word _friend_ might not be accurate but it would have to do, and she might be stressing the truth about TG personality.

"It's impossible for anyone decent to not like Brittany," Josie stated. Santana would have agreed with the statement except she wasn't half a decent person. Josie looked like she was going to ask another question but at that moment Mr. Pierce re-entered the room.

"I still want to talk to your guardian," he said to the phone.

Well, Santana thought, at least he didn't sound angry.

"Good, I look forward to hearing from her soon. Don't forget to call me if you're having any problems," he said before hanging up.

"Well? Did you come to a conclusion?" Josie asked him.

"I'm going to regret this," Mr. Pierce sighed resigningly. "But if Brittany wants to she can go." There was a but that would no doubtably follow.

Brittany squealled and captured her father in a hug, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and continued, "But." There it was. "Josie has to go with you. And just so it's clear, I blame you for this," he gave a look to Josie, and then he turned to Santana. "If anything happens to my baby girl…"

"Or you'll kill me," Santana finished not even bothering that Josie was the baby of the family.

"Well… no." He blinked, "I was going to say I'll sic her sister on you but that's not a bad idea." He turned his phone off, "I need to go to sleep. Just," he eyed them. "Just, stay out of trouble." He left, yawning, he didn't really have any worries because Brittany could be responsible and if she wasn't, well his youngest was there and she had a good head on her shoulders, most of the time.

"Angel, don't you have to head to work now?" Brittany asked.

"Right, yeah." Santana's brain was now just starting to process what just happened.

"Angel?" Brittany put herself right in front of Santana's field of view.

"Wha- oh right work." Santana was quickly brought back down to reality. "I'll see you later," she said awkwardly before absent mindedly kissing Brittany on the top of the head then leaving. "It was nice to meet you," she called over her shoulder to Josie.

Josie turned to Brittany, "You did that on purpose." She accused.

"Did what?" Brittany said with such innocence that anyone but her sister would have bought it.

"You know what," Josie said, "I can't believe she didn't notice, you practically put your chest in her line of sight. You really _like_ her don't you."

Brittany shrugged and grinned dropping all pretense, "It's fun. I wish I could see her reactions though."

"You could, I don't know understand why you don't just get the surgery. You've explained it to me, but I think you just don't want to face the world."

"I might be willing to face it now."

"Are you?"

"I haven't let dad know yet but I want to attend public school, and I'll agree to get my eyes fixed to make it happen."

"Good," Josie lay her head against her sister. There was a smile on her face, for her sister, because it felt like she was finally taking her life into her own hands instead of just letting it happen.

"Hey guys I'm back. I forgot my phone." Santana walked back into the room, she stopped for a second taking in the scene between the two sisters. "Um, don't mind me, I'll just go now." The moment the front door clicked close behind her. The house filled with Josie's laughter.

* * *

><p><em>(With Kurt and Blaine)<em>

"I can't believe they let you sleep over," Kurt remarked. "Are you sure you don't need my to accompany you to the bus stop?"

"I appreciate the thought," Blaine responded with a smile. "But if you come with me I'll miss it and I have to do my homework and help set up at work tomorrow. Don't worry I'll see you soon."

"We can stop by anytime right?"

"Yeah, just call first before you guys drop by. I'll tell the guys to be less intense. If you see Mercedes, you should invite her to come too, Sam can't stop talking about her."

"I'll invite her," Kurt was going to have to talk to Mercedes because clearly it had been a while since their last gossip session together. Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt as a farewell. He walked off.

Before he got too far away, Blaine turned around, held his hand up to his mouth and his ear. He mouthed, "Call me."

When Kurt returned home, he was greeted by his dad.

"So, he seems nice." His dad began then stopped letting the silence hang in the air.

"Honey," Carole said coming up behind him, "you have to use your words."

"I decided, _we_ decided, together, that." Burt spluttered. Carole nodded her head encouragingly. "If you want, you can go visit Blaine on the next break."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Only if your brother goes with you and Mercedes," continued Burt.

"We'll even call the club and arrange for a couple of rooms before hand, maybe meet you there." added Carole.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt said hugging his dad. Kurt turned to Carole, "and thank you." Carole held her harms out inviting him to hug her and he accepted the invitation. "Let me go talk to Finn."

Finn was easy to find when he was at home, usually he was either holed up in his room or out in yard. Kurt found him at the former of the two places. Kurt knocked on the door, when Finn opened it he looked surprised then guilty before getting a look of confusion on his face. Kurt had the distinct feeling he had interrupted something.

"Who is it?" asked the voice, that was unmistakably Rachel Berry's. Yup, he has definitely interrupted something.

"It's just Kurt." Finn said opening the door a little wider so that Rachel could see him.

"Sorry for interrupting," he paused then decided he'd rather not know what they had been doing. "I'll come back later."

"It's not a problem Kurt, what do you need?" Rachel said before Finn could say a word. It suddenly hit Kurt how awkward it would be to ask Finn to come with him to a gay club.

"Kurt?" Finn asked looking slightly lost. This brought Kurt back to earth and he realized that he had spaced out.

"Right. So," And then it all just kind of came out. "There's the club I want to go to in the city, but I can't go unless you come with me. I know it might make you uncomfortable because there will be lots of gay people and I know you aren't homophobic or anything but I was just thinking maybe it would be unfair to ask you. So nevermind. But I'd really appreciated it if you said yes." Okay… that was awkward.

"Kurt, you're my brother." Finn said then stopped. Was there more to this sentence? Thankfully, Rachel seemed to be quite fluent in Finn speak.

"Finn," she said getting up and chastising her boyfriend. "How is he going to know what you mean with that?" Finn moved back to give Rachel room to come to the door. "What he means to say is that, he'll be happy to accompany you. And I will be happy to come along as well."

Kurt looked up over Rachel's head to see his brother nodding in agreement. "Thank you," he said smiling, now he just has to call Mercedes.


End file.
